Vidas Desenfrenadas
by Aries AL
Summary: Sexo, drogas, alcohol, mentiras, secretos, todo eso y más rodea su vida. No conocen los límites, las reglas se hicieron para romperse; como terminarán, mucho más lemnos resumen Serena&Darien
1. Prologo

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**El capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores. Si hago esta aclaración en la mayoría de mis fics y adaptaciones que son clasificación M es por la simple razón de que hay personas que son menores de edad y otras que aun no tienen del todo la mente abierta. De verdad yo prefiero evitar y prevenir molestias a las personas que aun no están listas o aun no están del todo preparadas para leer escenas de un nivel mayor o muy fuertes y no aptas para los menores espero que me entiendan y comprendan**

**Disfruten**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Prologo**

**Sexo, drogas, Alcohol, Mentiras, Secretos, todo eso y más rodea su vida, no conocen los límites, las reglas se hicieron para romperse, ¿Cómo terminaran?.**

**¿Qué pasara cuando sus padres se enteren?, ¿Qué pasara cuando su desenfreno cobre la factura?, ¿Qué pasara cuando pierdan lo que más aman?**

**Sere POV **

Tengo una vida perfecta a mi 21 años tengo todo, amigas de toda la vida a mi lado, soy la mejor de mi clase, mis padres llenan mi cuenta bancaria cada mes, no me hace falta nada y cuando necesito un poco mas de acción en mi vida llamo a Rubeus y si mi cuerpo pide amor llamo a Andrew

Estudio derecho por que mi padre me lo pido, y como negarme si me ha regalado un departamento en New York y me cambia el auto cada año.

Se que algún día seré la que lleve las riendas de las empresas Tsukino aun que no estoy segura del todo de querer tener una responsabilidad tan grande en estos momentos pero que puedo hacer solo seguirle la corriente tengo dos amigas que viven conmigo en el departamento nunca nos preocupamos por nada. Hotaru la pequeña duende es introvertida esta loca por la moda pero a quien quiero engañar a mí también me fascina. Ella quedo huérfana cuando tenia 8 años mis padres se hicieron cargo de ella y aunque no lleva mi apellido de igual manera es mi hermana ella tampoco se preocupa por el dinero pues sus padres la dejaron bien asegura pues las acciones siguen creciendo en la bolsa y dice que algún día se encargara de ello.

Y mi querida Lita ella tiene 22 años y contando pero bueno ahora es lo que menos le preocupa su padre es dueño de un imperio de las comunicaciones así que tampoco se preocupa por el dinero tiene un hermano que vive en Londres la ultima vez que lo vi tenia 12 años pues sus padres lo enviaron a estudiar allá y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de regresar no quiso hacerlo de todas forma a Lita no le interesa mucho pues dice que si estuviera aquí se entrometería de mas en sus asuntos y francamente es lo que menos queremos en fin y está mi hermana Mina a la cual amamos todas por ser la bebe, este año entra a la universidad conmigo; está emocionada al igual que yo pues todas tenemos nuestro pequeño secreto con Rubeus y nos fascina que siempre tenga tiempo para nosotros a veces lo buscamos una por una pero generalmente lo citamos en el departamento cuando estamos todas para divertirnos todos juntos y debo decir que es el mejor en lo que hace.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**¿Qué opinan les gusto?**


	2. Diversión

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**El capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores. Si hago esta aclaración en la mayoría de mis fics y adaptaciones que son clasificación M es por la simple razón de que hay personas que son menores de edad y otras que aun no tienen del todo la mente abierta. De verdad yo prefiero evitar y prevenir molestias a las personas que aun no están listas o aun no están del todo preparadas para leer escenas de un nivel mayor o muy fuertes y no aptas para los menores espero que me entiendan y comprendan**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**1. Diversión**

**SPOV**

Odiaba los lunes, era horrible tener que levantarme temprano después de la juerga de anoche, y buen la verdad es que nuestras fiestas privadas casi era de diario. Pero gracias a Hotaru nunca se me notaba lo desvelada y menos la resaca, ya que ella se encargaba de yo quedara mas que presentable, así que para mi era una bendición que Hotaru, Lita y yo viviéramos juntas.

—¡Sere levantarte!— grito Hotaru del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación

—¡No quiero Hotaru, la reunión de anoche me dejo muerta!—grite y volví a acomodarme en mi cama

—No me importa, que no te acuerdas que hoy es un día importante—entrando a mi habitación

—Importante ¿Por qué?—pregunte tapando mi cabeza con la almohada

—Sere hoy llega Sammy el hermano de Lita, a lo mejor viene al departamento, y si mal no recuerdo en la sala hay cosas que no creo que deba ver. —

—Rayos es verdad— sentándome de golpe en la cama

—Y por si no te acuerdas, hoy hay comida en casa de los papas de Lita, así que tenemos que estar más que presentables, ya que tu padres también asistirán—dijo mi amiga poniendo la ropa que ya me había escogido sobre la cama

—Ok ya entendí ¿a que hora es la maldita comida?—pregunte fastidiada

—A las 3:30 y Lita nos pidió puntualidad así que báñate rápido para que venga a arreglarte— saliendo de mi habitación

Así que hoy nos tocaba ser niñas buenas que horror, como me fastidiaban ese tipo de comidas pero bueno todo sea por Lita.

La verdad es que el día transcurrió rápido las clases empezarían en unos días y Hotaru y yo estábamos organizando la habitación de Mina que ya se mudaría con nosotras, ya que este año empezaba la universidad.

Hotaru y yo habíamos decidió irnos en el auto de ella que era un porche amarillo, cuando llegamos a la mansión de los Kino, lo primero que vi fue el auto de mis padres, y su chofer.

—El teatro va a empezar— comente

—Solo serán unas horas.

Sin decir mas nos bajamos del auto cuando entramos a la casa, vimos que Lita estaba muy ansiosa.

—Pensé que nunca llegarían. —

—Perdón el día se nos fue volando arreglando la habitación de Mina—contesto Hotaru

—Estoy harta de estar aquí, ni siquiera un trago me he podido tomar—dijo mi amiga muy enojada

—Tranquila que pasaremos el mismo calvario contigo de todas formas tengo una aspirina para ti y otra para nosotras—conteste esperando tranquilizarla

—Gracias me has salvado la vida—dijo Lita

Cuando el hermano de Lita, se acercó a saludarnos, que se noto que lo hizo mas por cortesía que por otra cosa. Hotaru y yo quedamos impresionadas, estaba muy pero muy guapo.

—Valla como has cambiado Sammy—dijo Hotaru dándole un abrazo

—Por fin te dignas a visitarnos— acercándome a saludarlo

—Ya extrañaba a mi familia— riendo

—Si claro… no será que te aburriste de las mujeres de Londres y vienes a cazar aquí—dijo Lita

—No cambias hermanita, déjenme presentarles a unos amigos—dijo Sammy llamando a dos tipos. Los dos chicos se acercaron a nosotras —Miren muchachos les presento a Serena Tsukino y Hotaru Tomoe—dijo Sammy

—Mucho gusto yo soy Hotaru y ella es Sere.

—Mucho gusto yo soy Neflyte y el es Darien—la verdad es que los dos estaban muy guapos, pero Darien parecía un dios, era demasiado guapo para ser legal

—Mucho gusto—dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

La verdad es que se hizo un silencio muy incómodo, se notaba que hasta Sammy se quería ir de ahí lo antes posible, el silencio se rompió cuando llego mi hermosa hermanita.

—Hasta que por fin la encuentro—dijo mi hermosa hermana

—Lo siento peque nos quedamos platicando con Sammy y sus amigos— abrazándola

—¿Qué crees Mina?—Dijo Hotaru emocionada

—¿Qué?—Pregunta mi hermana

—Ya tenemos tu habitación lista, así que mañana te cambias con nosotras—dijo Hotaru emocionada

—OK. Les parece si el viernes organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida—sugirió Lita

—Me parece una genial idea y así festejamos la llegada de tu hermano— dijo Hotaru y volteo a ver a Sammy—y no acepto un no por respuesta—dijo mi amiga mirándolo fijamente

—Bueno pues siendo así, ahí estaremos— contesto Sammy

—¿Y que nosotros no estamos invitados?—pregunto Neflyte

—Claro que si los espero a los tres— dijo Hotaru

Después de esa conversación pasamos al comedor, la tarde paso de los mas aburrida yo me moría por un trago de whiskey, pero claro que no podía ya que mis padres se encontraban ahí, pero gracias a mi maravillosa pastilla mágica estaba un poco mas relajada aunque estaba harta de escuchar a mi madre llorar por que Mina se iba a vivir con nosotras, a los Kino hablando de su viaje y a los Chiba de antigüedades, que a decir de verdad todos estábamos muy fastidiados.

Cuando llego la hora de irnos lo agradecimos inmensamente, sabia que lo primero que haría seria tomarme el trago que me había ganado durante todo el día.

A la mañana siguiente mi hermana llego a las 9 a.m. al departamento cargada de maletas y mil cosas

—¿Qué no dormiste?— le pregunte a mi hermana

—No, me moría por cambiarme. —

—Me parece perfecto, así me ayudas para organizar la fiesta del viernes— dijo Hotaru

—¿Claro que llamaremos a Rubeus no? – pregunto Lita

—Que seria una fiesta sin el—dije ansiosa de que llegara el viernes

Los días pasaron muy rápido, ya que Mina y Hotaru no nos daban tiempo de respirar, entre las compras para la fiesta y acomodar bien la habitación de Mina, el jueves en la noche llame a Rubeus para que no se le olvidara nuestra fiesta de mañana

Tome mi celular para mi llamada sonó 2 veces antes de que contestara

—hola guapo —

—¿Cómo estas pequeña hermosa?—respondió al otro lado de la línea

—bien. Solo hablo para recordarte que espero que estés aquí mañana a las 10 p.m. —

—sabes que estaré puntual —

— Bueno pues mañana nos vemos—Colgué y solo esperaba que fuera viernes 10 de la noche para que mi vida fuera aun más perfecta.

_**:::::::::::::LA GRAN NOCHE:::::::::::::**_

La fiesta había comenzado, solo habíamos invitado a amigos muy pero muy cercanos, que compartían nuestros gustos, entre ellos se encontraba Steven Alfa, su padre era uno de los banqueros más acaudalado de Estados Unidos y sabía perfectamente bien que se tiraba a mi hermana de vez en cuando, también se encontraba Molly Osakaera hija de un productor y de una modelo, Kaolinete Lefevre era hija de uno de los abogados más famosos de USA, Patrick York su padre murió y le dejo una gran fortuna, este era nuestro circulo de amigos y todos compartíamos un secreto.

—Espero que esta fiesta sea como la última—dijo una Molly muy emocionada

—No querida, será mucho mejor —dijo mi amiga Hotaru con voz maliciosa y un brillo en los ojos

En la mesa de centro había todo tipo de bebidas, Tequila, Vodka, Ron, Whiskey, Cerveza, etc., lo único que faltaba para que la fiesta se pusiera mejor era nuestro ángel Rubeus.

**DPOV **

Lo difícil ya había pasado, que era seguir con el teatro de por que nos habíamos regresado de Londres, Sammy, Neflyte y yo

Yo era el menos feliz con el regreso a Estados Unidos, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, los estúpidos fueron ellos y nosotros tuvimos que salir huyendo, bueno que esa parte solo la sabíamos nosotros tres y así se quedaría.

El día que regresamos, los Sanjoin y mis padres nos esperaban en la casa de los Kino para una comida de bienvenida; quise alegar cansancio para no asistir, pero mi adorable madre no me lo permitió, así que tuvimos que ir. El único que tuvo suerte fue Neflyte que no tuvo que soportar las lágrimas de su madre, ya que ella y su padre se encontraban de viaje, pero como regalo de bienvenida le regalaron un departamento, que es donde habíamos decidido vivir los tres.

La comida fue un asco, por lo menos para mí. Para colmo mi querido amigo Sammy me había hecho el enorme favor de embarrarme para ir a una fiesta (notase el sarcasmo) con su hermana y sus amigas las plásticas

— No iré a esa fiesta— dije seguro

—vamos Dari a lo mejor conocemos a alguien que nos ayude con nuestros encargos—dijo Neflyte

— lo dudo, mi hermana y sus amigas son las modelitos de la escuela

— menos iré a esa fiesta, no tengo ganas de soportar a niñas estúpidas y a niños pendejos

— ok, hagamos un trato vamos hacemos acto de presencia para quedar bien y nos largamos a buscar nuestra diversión

— estoy de acuerdo, me urge tomarme mis vitaminas y un buen revolcón

— esta bien, solo haremos acto de presencia—dije aceptando el trato

La verdad es que yo no tenía nada de ganas de ir la dichosa fiesta que había

Después de que salimos de casa de los Kino, nos dirigimos al departamento donde viviríamos. Nuestros padres ya se habían encargo de todos los trámites de la Universidad, lo peor del caso es que aquí no sabíamos donde conseguir un poco de diversión, así que tendríamos que esperar hasta la fiesta de Hotaru para ver si alguien tenia los mismo gustos que nosotros y nos pudiera decir donde conseguirla

La verdad es que yo no tenia nada de ganas de ir la dichosa fiesta que habían organizado para Sammy, pero ya que Sammy y Neflyte me habían insistido en ir, no tenia alternativa la verdad es que no tenia nada de ganas de ir a una fiesta de niñas ricas mimadas que lo único que toman son Margaritas y Martini's, pero todo por mi amigo Sammy

Llegamos a las 10 al departamento, nos topamos con un tipo en la puerta, nos miro extraño

—¿Son nuevos?—pregunto el tipo

—Mas o menos mi hermana es Lita— contesto Sammy con duda

—A vaya… entiendo— dijo con gusto

—¿Perdón? – pregunto mi amigo Neflyte

—Si se integran al círculo hoy, felicidades es el mejor día ya que traigo de todo—dijo el tipo y se metió al departamento. Nos quedamos viendo unos a otros no sabíamos a que se refería nos inclinamos de hombros y entramos la verdad es que me imaginaba todo menos lo que estaba viendo, había alcohol por todos lados, y las chicas que se encontraban ahí eran de las mas famosas de la universidad por ser recatadas por lo que nos había contado Sammy pero ahí estaban algunas hasta sin brassier

—vaya estas son las fiestas que nos gustan — dijo un muy emocionado Neflyte

—no me imagine que mi hermana hiciera este tipo de fiestas—dijo mi amigo sorprendido

—Mejor busquemos a tu hermana para que vea que cumplimos y nos largamos—dije nervioso, no sabía si nos estaban poniendo a prueba o de verdad así eran pero no podía confiarme

Comenzamos a buscarlas en las habitaciones, en una encontramos a Mina con otro tipo teniendo sexo. Ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que entramos al parecer estaban muy ebrios, llegamos a la ultima habitación que había en el pasillo y entramos, vi la imagen mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Lita, Serena y Hotaru estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa y el tipo que nos habíamos encontrado en la entrada estaba con ellas. En la mesa se encontraban las cosas que me fascinaban en la vida dos botellas de whiskey, cocaína, marihuana, heroína, y no sé cuántas drogas más. Era exquisita esa imagen, Sere estaba inhalando una línea de coca, en ese momento me excite de sobremanera al verla inhalar tan limpiamente.

Ellas no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que Sere levanto su cara

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto Sere levantándose de la silla asustada

—Te lo puedo explicar Sammy— dijo la castaña muy nerviosa

—En vez de explicarme, prepárame un línea—dijo mi amigo a su hermana

—¿tu? Pero….

—Lita yo no me meto en tu vida, no te metas en la mía solo hay que divertirse ¿te parece? yo no veo nada y tu no vez nada ok.

—vaya, veo que tres mas se unen a nuestro circulo— dijo Hotaru dando saltito

—¿Qué otras delicias tienen aquí?—pregunto Neflyte acercándose a la mesa

—De todo—dijo tomando dos pastillas de lo que me imagino eran éxtasis

Yo no pude resistir más y también me prepare una línea, esta fiesta no seria tan mala después de todo.

Me senté junto a Sere que se veía que era la mas diestra en las artes de las drogas y vi como abría otro paquete, donde había hongos alucinógenos y crack, wow estas mujeres si saben divertirse me dije internamente.

Vi como Sere sacaba una jeringa y sacaba un poco de heroína, preparo su brazo y la inyecto, eso me excito de mas, es que eso era posible, ella me miro.

—¿Quieres?— me pregunto de manera sexy

—si me la pones tu—conteste de inmediato

Ella saco otra jeringa y la preparo, tomo mi brazo lo alisto y me la puso, fue la sensación más hermosa que había sentido en años.

La heroína con el éxtasis estaban haciendo efecto y cada vez me ponía mas eufórico mi cuerpo necesitaba descargarse y sabía que Sere se encontraba igual que yo.

—No sabia que sus fiestas era así—dije acercándome mas a ella

—¿te estas divirtiendo? —pregunto ella dando un sorbo a su whiskey

—mucho, pero creo que me puedo divertir mas ¿no? — era una indirecta muy directa

—Pues aquí solo hay una regla; y es romper las reglas—dijo ella poniéndose sobre mí

—Perfecto me encanta romper las reglas—dije tomándola por la cintura

—Vaya veo que el éxtasis ya hizo efecto—dijo la pequeña duende sentándose a mi lado ya que Sere estaba sobre mí a horcajadas

—No es nuestra culpa—dándole un beso a Sere en el cuello

—por que no vas a ver a quien te tiras Hotaru—dijo ella sin separar por completo sus labios de los míos

—De hecho, ya vi con quien quiero tener una rica noche, solo que esta se esta inyectando—volteamos a ver quien era y era mi amigo Sammy.

—Pues apúrate, por que al parecer se te están adelantando; ya que vi que una mujer se le acercaba— dije regresando a su cuello y esta vez succionando

Hotaru se paró de inmediato jalo a Sammy y salieron de la habitación.

—Vamos a otro lado— susurre en el oído de Sere

—Me parece una excelente idea, solo tomemos una pastillita mas y nos vamos—los dos nos levantamos y tomamos una pastilla mas de éxtasis y salimos de la habitación del placer como ella le llamaba y nos dirigimos a la que me imagino era su habitación.

Cuando entramos ella puso el seguro en la puerta, se acerco a mi y me beso; ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida, estaba cargado de pasión de urgencia, necesidad, yo la tome por la cintura pero antes de que pudiera acariciarla; me aventó las manos me vio a los ojos, solo veía lujuria en ella eso me prendió, mas me toco el pecho con sumo cuidado por eso jamás me imagine lo que hizo desgarro mi camisa saltándose todos los botones de mi camisa beso, lamió y succiono todo mi torso me recargue atrás de la puerta pues ni siquiera medio tiempo de llegar a la cama desabrocho mi pantalón y cuando menos lo sentí tenia mi miembro en su boca jamás en la vida me habían dado una mamada de esta manera era magistral lo que me hacia sentir

—Sere... pa...ra... por… fa...vor—gemí no salían las palabras coherentes por el infinito placer que me estaba dando

—¿no te gusta? —dijo soltando aire en mi miembro

—Mierda eso es lo malo que me esta fascinando y esto puede terminar en cualquier momento.

—Bien—dijo, sentí como se reía antes de volver a metérselo a la boca agache la cabeza para verla y dios era lo mas sexy que hubiera visto en mi vida su cabello rubio cubriéndole, la cara, sus labios carmesí rodeando todo mi miembro no aguante mas y termine en su boca soltando su nombre en brutal gemido. Pero no se levantó se quedó hay hasta que limpio toda mi semilla se levanto y me beso con desesperación tenia en sus labios mi sabor eso me excito nuevamente se separó de mí. Camino lentamente hasta la cama bajando el cierre de su vestido azul, cuando cayó al piso volteo a verme de manera sensual y me hizo una seña con el dedo para que me acercara, yo no lo pensé dos veces y en lo que caminaba hacia ella se quito el sostén y dijo…

—Aun falto yo querido, espero que no tengas problemas con esto—dijo mientras apretaba mi pene que reacciono enseguida

—ni lo sueñes preciosa espero que seas tu quien pueda aguantar mi ritmo —solo me brindo una endemoniada sonrisa sexy no soporte y la bese con todas mis fuerzas quería que supiera quien era Darien Alexander Chiba fui tocándola y pasión separe mis labios de los suyos y fui bajando por todo su cuerpo, con la punta de mi lengua lamí sus labios mientras mis manos acariciaban su cintura atrayéndome hacia mi cuerpo en tanto introducía mi lengua en su boca y frotaba la mía. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y lo acariciaron, acariciando de paso la piel de mi espalda, sin dejar de besarnos, empezó a caminar dirigiéndome hacia la cama, cuando la sentí con la parte trasera de sus piernas la senté. Fui por un condón mientras ella se subía y se acostaba completamente desnuda para mí.

Me tumbe sobre ella y lamí sus senos alternadamente, en tanto mis manos acariciaban su cadera, ella acariciaba mi cabello, continué besándola hasta su cuello, al que le di ligeras mordidas. Me hizo darme la vuelta y yo fui ahora el que quedo abajo de ella, me beso y lamio mi cuello tomando el condón de mi mano, se arrodillo sobre sus piernas y me coloco el condón deslizando las yemas de sus dedos en mi erección, jadee y acto seguido se sentó sobre mi miembro y fue una penetración dura y rápida, comenzó a moverme en círculos colocando sus manos sobre mi abdomen apoyándose. Gimió más fuerte.

—oh sí, así—exclame con la voz entre cortada.

—¿te gusta? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

—Sí… sigue, no te detengas—suplique.

Seguí moviéndome lentamente, tratando de prolongar la excitación, puso sus manos entre mis cabellos ahora moviéndome suavemente arriba y abajo apreté sus caderas y me detuve. Con un ágil movimiento hice que se acostara y la embestí con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo haciéndola gritar mientras nos mirábamos fijamente rozando sus labios con los míos, sentía su aliento que aunado a sus movimientos me estaba volviendo loco, incremente la velocidad y me abrazo con sus piernas por mis caderas, sentí que llegaba al orgasmo mientras la embestía por última vez y colapsaba en mi cuerpo un par de embestidas mas fuertes también llegue al clímax.

—Eres fantástica—susurre en su oído.

—Y tú eres único—respondió aún con la voz distorsionada.

Y así paso la noche estuve dentro de ella tres veces mas, dios era increíble esta mujer

No se cuanto tiempo habíamos estado así, a mi me parecieron minutos pero por la ventana ya se veía el sol, así que me imagine que había estado toda la noche penetrando a esta diosa del sexo.

Ella salió de mi y se tumbo a mi lado, sin decir nada, se acomodo y se quedo profundamente dormida, yo la imite la verdad es que esta mujer me había dejado agotado por completo.

**SPOV**

La verdad no sabia bien que hora era cuando me desperté, solo sabia que había alguien a mi lado en mi cama, me incorpore para ver quien era, y me di cuenta que no había sido producto de mi estado, había pasado toda la noche follando con este dios griego; con Darien, que aparte de ser sumamente guapo compartía mis gustos, era el hombre perfecto, me baje de cama con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertarlo, y vi que había 4 condones usados tirados en el piso, tampoco había sido un sueño todos esos orgasmos que me provoco, guau de verdad era el hombre ideal.

Me puse una bata y salí de mi habitación, necesitaba quitarme esta ansiedad que me daba después de cada fiesta como la de anoche, en la sala me encontré con una Hotaru desnuda abrazada a Sammy que estaba igual que ella, cogí una manta del sillón y los arrope tampoco era que me gustara ver esa escena camine al comedor y vi a Mina con Steven gracias a dios la mesa era de madera, lo sentía por la espalda de mi hermana, sus cuerpos solo estaban cubiertos con una toalla que me imagino que Hotaru o Lita les habrán puesto, fui al baño del pasillo y me encontré a Lita en su vomito matutino

—¿tan temprano vomitando? —Pregunte evitando no reírme

—comí como cerdo—dijo levantándose de la taza del baño—me comí casi media docena de canapés ¿puedes creerlo? — dijo acercándose al lavabo

—¿Qué tal tu noche? —la verdad es que no entendía como mi amiga con el cuerpo perfecto que tenia podía vomitar todo lo que comía

—fabulosa, Neflyte está en mi habitación—dijo con una sonrisa

—la fiesta estuvo estupenda ¿no? —pregunte mientras ella se cepillaba los dientes

—Aja—dijo Lita enjuagándose la boca

—Darien esta en mi habitación y ha sido la sesión de sexo mas deliciosa que he tenido en mi vida

—felicidades amiga, vamos a tomarnos un trago ¿no?

Ambas no dirigimos a la sala y vimos que Hotaru había despertado, de inmediato Lita le paso una bata para que se tapara

—vaya fiesta ¿no? — Dijo la duende, que no podía ocultar su sonrisa

—veo que a las tres nos fue de maravilla—dijo mi castaña amiga

—te diré que al principio me costó trabajo—Hotaru bufando

—¿Por qué? —Pregunte intrigada

—por que la golfa de Molly se tiro a Sammy primero que yo

—te dije que dejaras de engolosinarte y fueras por mi hermano

—es cierto desde anoche vi a Molly con el—dije rodando los ojos

—pero bueno termine quedándomelo yo y eso es lo que importa, mejor regálenme un vodka

Las tres comenzamos a charlar de la fiesta de anoche, Hotaru con su vodka en la mano, Lita con un tequila y yo con mi adorado whiskey, estábamos muy entradas en la platica, que no sentimos que hora se despertó Sammy

—Buenos días—dijo aun adormilado Sammy

—buenas tardes dirás—respondió Hotaru dándole un sorbo a su vodka

—¿tan temprano y bebiendo? —pregunto divertido

—no hay hora para un buen trago ¿quieres uno? —Dijo su hermana

—Por supuesto, me hace falta un vodka—poniéndose sus bóxers

—¿Qué te pareció la reunión de anoche?—pregunte un poco asustada por su reacción

—solo diré, que veo que se saben divertir

—Me da gusto que sean uno más de nuestro círculo—dijo Lita

—¿Qué es eso del circulo? —Quiso saber Sammy

—Yo también estoy interesado en saberlo—dijo Darien no nos dimos cuenta a que hora había despertado, pero se veía mas guapo que nunca ya estaba vestido pero con la camisa desabrochada que dejaba ver su hermoso abdomen.

— ¿quieres algo de beber? —Pregunto Hotaru

—un whiskey esta bien—me levanto de mi silla y se sentó en ella y me sentó en su regazo me sorprendió un poco pero no hice nada por evitarlo

—Bueno pues… nuestro círculo es como ya se dieron cuenta de muy pocas personas, y compartimos los mismos gustos—dijo levantando su copa—y todos somos los mejores en nuestra área.

—¿ósea que fuera de este departamento son las niñas modelos? —Dijo Sammy interesado

—Y dentro son las mas pervertidas—dijo Darien riendo

—Veo que entendiste el concepto muy rápido—dije dándole un beso en los labios

—no pueden invitar a nadie a nuestras fiestas—dijo Hotaru viéndolos seriamente

—Me parece perfecto—dijo Sammy alzando su copa

—Bueno pues entonces, debemos ser los modelos a seguir de esta mierda de escuela y dentro de estas lindas paredes a disfrutar la vida —dijo Darien emocionado.

—sip pero no es todo, deben de saber cuidar las apariencias por encima de todo somos muy conocidas y en verdad no queremos que nuestros padres se den cuenta así que lo primero; es que saquen buenas calificaciones y bueno nosotras tratamos a todos como una mierda excepto a nuestros profesores para poder tener buenas calificaciones—dije viéndolos fijamente para que no creyeran que era broma

—¿O sea que se acuestan con los profesores?— pregunto Darien apretando mi cintura

—Pues no, aunque lo dudes mis calificaciones son por mi propio merito aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Molly o Mina—y no pude evitar reírme por eso

—Bien, porque yo tampoco necesito ayuda para eso pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Neflyte—dijo Darien regalándome una sonrisa

—No importa, se quien puede venderles los exámenes pero les costara—dije recargado mi cabeza en su pecho

—No me importa mientras me salven de reprobar—dijo Neflyte que se unió a nuestra plática y tenia un tequila en la mano

Ese día tuvimos una tarde tranquila. Darien, Sammy y Neflyte se quedaron en nuestro departamento, cuando Steven despertó se fue y Mina volvió a dormir a su habitación, pedimos comida chica para comer, y el demás tiempo no las pasamos bebiendo y tomando nuestras golosinas favoritas (así les decíamos a nuestras adoradas drogas), hasta que al parecer la habitación se volvió a cargar de pasión pura y cada quien se fue con su respectivo amante a sus habitaciones, por que eso éramos amantes que compartían sexo y golosinas no hacia falta decirlo pues lo comprendíamos no había relaciones de ningún tipo sentimental espero que ellos lo tengan claro pues no pienso involucrarme con nadie además aun estaba Andrew y no lo iba a dejar pues de verdad era también un excelente amante aunque debo de confesar que no era para nada tan bueno como mi dios griego.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Una enorme disculpa si me tarde mucho en actualizar, sé que eso no será suficiente; tuve muchos compromisos y mis estudios me demandaban mucho la atención así que por ese motivo es que deje actualizar.

Ahora si esta historia retomara su curso para que la disfruten.

Nos vemos el lunes


	3. Solo mío, solo mía

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**2. Solo mío, solo mía **

**SPOV**

La primera semana de clases comenzó, sabíamos que teníamos que interpretar nuestros papeles mejor que nunca; en la escuela rara vez saludábamos a Sammy y eso por que todos sabían que era hermano de Lita, pero a Neflyte y a Darien parecía que ni los conocíamos ni nos conocían, y eso era lo mejor.

Andrew ya había regresado de su viaje y con el su estúpida prima Mimet, la toleraba porque ella también era parte del circulo al igual que Andrew.

Las clases fueron como siempre aburridas y monótonas. Mina, estaba sufriendo pero Lita se estaba encargando que en las materias que tenia mas problemas para que mi hermanita no sufriera y la verdad es que todas las noches ella se la pasaba en el reventón.

_**:::::::::::::**__**Esa noche en el departamento**__**:::::::::::::**_

—Ya arregle lo de las materia de la pequeña Mina—me confirmo Lita

—Que bueno, no me gusta verla preocupada—dijo Hotaru sentándose en el sillón con nosotras

—Bueno pues un problema menos— comente aliviada de que mi hermana ya no se preocupara por eso

—¿Qué hay otro problema?—pregunto Lita

—No precisamente problema, Andrew quiere que hagamos una de nuestras fiestas mañana—

—Perfecto mañana es viernes, así que el sábado no tendremos que hacer circo maroma y teatro para vernos bien— dijo Hotaru

—Me encanta la idea, llamare a Rubeus para que traiga nuestras golosinas— dijo Lita emocionada

—Y yo llamare a los demás para que no falten mañana— dijo Hotaru

—¿Piensas invitar a la manada? — pregunte curiosa por la relación que había con Sammy

—No veo por que no, ellos también son parte de nuestro círculo— dijo Hotaru

—A parte los muchachos saben que lo nuestro solo son revolcones cuando se puede— confirmo Lita

—Me parece perfecto, por que esta noche viene Andrew— conteste contenta

Esa noche ya estaba todo organizado para la fiesta de mañana, que ahora si vendrían todos nuestros amigos, así que las golosinas que nos trajera Rubeus serian muchas mas que la vez pasada y eso me encantaba.

Al día siguiente yo salía de mi clase de económica cuando vi a Darien platicar con la golfita de Mimet, no sé por qué algo dentro de mi estalló, sabia perfectamente bien que esta noche en la fiesta; ella seria la que terminaría en los brazos de mi dios griego ya que yo estaría con Andrew. Y la verdad es que no entendí por qué, si entre él y yo solo había sexo sin involucrar absurdos sentimientos, pero no quería que esa lo tocara, no quería que ella disfrutara del placer que el me había dado a mí y que solo quería para mi, pero solo era eso por el placer que el me daba.

Esa tarde cuando estábamos organizando todo para en la noche, Hotaru llego hecha una furia.

—¡Maldita zorra, cualquiera!— grito mi amiga

—¿Qué te pasa Hotaru?— pregunte preocupada por su expresión

—La muy perra de Molly se volvió a tirar a Sammy anoche y por lo que se, hoy lo repetirán— dijo aventando su bolsa

—Por dios Hotaru, hoy tendrás a Kevin para que te quite lo enojada tranquila—

—No Sere, esta noche yo quería tirarme a Sammy y ahora no podré, porque la idiota de Molly no se le separa— dijo tratando de calmarse

—Bueno pues, ingéniatelas para que tú seas la que se tire a Sammy y no Molly— dije maliciosamente

—¿Y como pretendes que haga eso?—

—Por dios, dale un coctel a Kevin y otro a Molly para que no sepan ni como se llaman, solo; no se te vaya a pasar la mano— dije recodándole lo que esos cocteles había hecho antes cuando alguien nos estorbaba o queríamos fastidiar

—Tienes razón, hace tanto que no me acordaba de eso— dijo como si estuviera recordando lo que en el pasado habíamos hecho con esas bebidas

_**Flash back **_

—_**la zorra se metió con el, sabiendo que estoy enamorada de él**__**—**__** nos contó mi amiga llorando **_

—_**¿**__**Estas segura **__**Hotaru**__**?**__**—**_

—_**No será que tu malinterpretaste las cosas**__**—**__** pregunto **__**Lita**_

—_**No soy estúpida y se lo que vi. La muy hija de perra se hace pasar por la virginal de la universidad y es la mas golfa**__**—**__** dijo mi amiga llorando **_

—_**Mira **__**Hotaru**__** no tolero verte así, nos la vamos a cobrar**__**—**__** dijo **__**Lita**_

—_**¿**__**Cómo? Ni siquiera nos llevamos con ella**__**—**__** pregunte **_

—_**Fácil **__**¿**__**se acuerdan de los cocteles que **__**Rubeus**__** nos comentó**__**?**__**—**__** pregunto emocionada**_

—_**Si claro, nos dijo que nunca mezcláramos eso, porque la voluntad se va al caño**__**—**_

—_**Pues eso haremos con la zorra de Setsuna Meiou**__**—**__** dijo **__**Lita**__** embozando una sonrisa que daba miedo **_

—_**¿**__**Y cuándo lo haremos**__**?**__**—**__** pregunte impaciente por hacer sufrir a la perra que había hecho llorar a mi amiga **_

—_**Mañana habrá una fiesta en casa de **__**Steven Alfa**__** en la cual se que ella estará y ahí haremos que el lunes todo el campus vea lo zorra que es**__**—**__** dijo **__**Lita**__** riendo **_

—_**Me das miedo **__**Lita**__**—**__** le dije**_

— _**Pues que nadie se meta con ustedes o **__**Mina**__**, por que no saben de lo que soy capaz**__**—**_

_**Al día siguiente, **__**Lita**__**, **__**Hotaru**__** y yo llegamos a la fiesta de **__**Steven**__**, tanteamos el terreno y vimos que la zorra estaba con **__**Malachite**__** el chico que a **__**Hotaru**__** le gustaba, así que **__**Hotaru**__** entretuvo a **__**Malachite**__**, mientras yo hablaba con **__**Steven **__**y con **__**Kevin**__**, para que hicieran lo que **__**Lita**__** quería. Mientras que **__**Lita**__** hacia que Setsuna se tomara ese coctel mágico, dejamos que pasara el tiempo prudente y cuando vimos que Setsuna ya había perdido la cordura y hacia desfiguros, la metimos en una de las habitaciones de la casa de **__**Steven**__**. **__**Kevin**__** y **__**Steven**__** hicieron lo que nosotras les pedimos, la desnudaron y ella como no tenia mucha fuerza para resistirse independientemente de que estaba muy excitada por las drogas que le habíamos dado, ella cooperaba; así que no fue difícil que ella se entregara a **__**Kevin**__** y a**__** Steven**__** al mismo tiempo, mientras **__**Lita**__** y yo tomábamos fotos y videos de su encuentro con dos hombres.**_

_**Después de que **__**Lita**__** y yo le sacamos aproximadamente 50 fotos y una hora de video, sabíamos que teníamos material suficiente para que fuera la burla de el campus y su padre la sacara hasta del planeta ya que Soichi Meiou era un hombre demasiado estricto con su hija.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente, había fotos de ella desnuda con dos hombres a los que no se les veía la cara, por toda la universidad y subimos el video a internet y se lo mandamos a su padre.**_

_**Setsuna no se fue de la escuela desafortunadamente, ya que su papi no quiso volver a saber de ella, pero su mama seguía pagando la escuela, con tal de que no volviera a su casa, **__**Malachite**__** la mando al diablo, sus amigas se alejaron de ella por órdenes de sus padres, el único que le seguía estando a su lado era su gemelo Seiya Meiou que era un perdedor igual que Setsuna.**_

_**Fin del flash back **_

—Tienes razón pero necesitare que me ayudes — dijo mi amiga dando brinquitos

—Sabes que sí , yo me encargo de Molly y tú de Kevin—

Cuando llego Lita, llego corriendo al baño ya que se había comido una hamburguesa y venia su hora de vomito, cuando salió del baño, le contamos lo que habíamos pensado y ella se encargaría de Sammy no estuviera con otra.

Llego la gran hora, la primera en llegar fue Molly con Sammy, me sorprendió que Sammy no llegara con Neflyte y Darien, así que no me quede con la duda.

—Sammy ¿y tus inseparables amigos?— pregunte sin mucho interés

—Darien quedo en pasar por Mimet y Neflyte tenía un asunto que arreglar— no se por que cuando me dijo que Darien pasaría por Mimet me inundo una furia que jamás había sentido

—Bueno pues, espero que lleguen pronto—dije dándome la vuelta

Entre a la cocina para servirme un trago de whiskey y vi a Lita con Jack, él era uno de los chicos a los que les decíamos la manada, junto con Kevin y Andrew, ya que así se llama el equipo de fútbol donde juegan.

—¿Qué tienes Sere? – pregunto mi amiga abrochándose la blusa

—El idiota de Darien va a venir con Mimet— dije molesta

—¿Por qué te enojas? ahí tienes a Andrew ¿no?— pregunto Jack

—Por qué no te callas Jack, sabes que mejor salte luego te busco— le dijo Lita sacándolo de la cocina

—Por cierto ya llego tu hermano con Molly— le comente

—Ok ¿y Neflyte no ha llegado?— pregunto muy interesada

—No, Sammy me dijo que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar—

—¿Qué asuntos?— pregunto Lita molesta

—No lo se— dije sinceramente

En ese momento entro Hotaru a la cocina bufando

—Maldita perra— dijo Hotaru

—Ahora ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte

—La hija de perra se está inyectando con Sammy— dijo mi amiga con lágrimas de coraje en los ojos

—Estos tipos nos están trastornando— dijo Lita

—Es verdad, yo sugiero que vayamos por nuestras golosinas y nos demos un buen revolcón lo antes posible— dijo Hotaru

—Yo te apoyo— dije siguiendo a Hotaru que salía de la cocina.

Cuando salimos de la cocina , y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto del placer y ahí ya estaban Sammy tirándose a Molly y Darien manoseando a Mimet por todos lados, estaba furiosa por ver que Darien estaba con ella, así que me acerque a la mesa inhale una línea y me tome dos pastillitas de la felicidad para poder tirarme a Andrew y sacar el coraje que tenia, cuando levante mi cabeza vi a Mimet con el miembro de Darien en su boca y el gemía, eso me estaba enloqueciendo de rabia, eso gemidos eran míos y los quería hoy.

No podía dejar de verlos, sentía que en cualquier momento me iría sobre Mimet y le rompería el cuello, el sintió mi mirada, por que levanto su cabeza que la tenia recostada hacia atrás y me miro, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa hermosa, maliciosa y llena de lujuria. Nos miramos fijamente, el sostuvo la cabeza de Mimet para marcarle el ritmo que el quería sin dejar de verme, me enfurecí aun mas, iba a irme sobre ella cuando sentí que alguien me tomo por la cintura

—Quiero darte placer ahora— susurro Andrew en mi oído

Yo no dije nada y tome sus manos que las tenia puestas en mi cintura y las subí hasta mis senos, sin dejar de mirar a Darien, su expresión era de odio, el estaba sintiendo la misma furia que yo sentí minutos antes, el había comenzado el juego pues yo lo seguiría, hice que Andrew levantara mi blusa y dejara mis pechos al aire el seguía tocando mis pechos, mientras restregaba su miembro en mi trasero.

—vamos a otro lado— dijo Andrew con la voz entrecortada

—Tómame aquí y ahora— quería que Darien viera que otro me hacia gozar

El no lo pensó dos veces y me aventó en uno de los sillón que había en el cuarto del placer, solté un pequeño grito cuando hizo eso, pues no me lo esperaba gracias a dios yo traía falda así que el solo se bajo el cierra del pantalón y me penetro de un golpe, yo gemía mas para que Darien me oyera que también el me daba placer, pero Andrew a pesar de ser un buen amante no se comparaba con Darien, no supe en que momento termino Andrew, ya que estaba tan drogado que no aguanto ni tres minutos en la batalla, cuando me levante y deje a Andrew recontado en el sillón, Darien ya no estaba, solo estaba Mimet inhalando otra línea.

Salí de la habitación, cuando sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo y me metió a mi recamara.

—Dudo que el te haga vibrar como yo— dijo esa voz que me encantaba estaba de verdad furioso

—¿Y Mimet te dio el placer que yo?— pregunte contra atacando llena de odio

—no pero, no negare que lo disfrute— dijo con sorna

—bien por mi puedes tirarte a las que quieras y yo con los que quiera— dije soltándome de su agarre de un tirón, necesitaba un poco de heroína

**DPOV**

Me dejo en shock nadie nunca me había hablado así, ni se había resistido a mi ¿Quién demonios se creía? que era es cierto que me había enfurecido al verla con ese entupido de Furuhata pero; por que si solo teníamos sexo, un estupendo sexo pero solo eso no tenia porque enojarme, pero me hervía la sangre voltee a verla y para mi desgracia estaba haciendo lo que nunca una de las cosas que mas me excitaban de ella solo verla me ponía duro se estaba inyectando ella sola con esa elegancia que solo había visto en ella ,mierda me acerque yo también quería pero lo que de verdad quería es que ella me la pusiera me acerque

—Puedes prepararme una— dije tratando de ser amable aunque seguía furioso

—Seguro—me preparo y me inyecto dios esto era vida seré mis ojos para disfrutar como el liquido corría por mis venas recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón sentí moverse a Sere pero pensé que iba a sentarse en mis piernas como la vez pasada así que espere para sentirla pero nunca llego. Entonces abrí los ojos y vi lo que jamás me imagine ver, ella se estaba arrodillando y bajándole el cierre del pantalón a él chucho ese, no se de donde saque fuerzas me incorpore y cargue a Sere sacándola de hay

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?— pregunto llena de reproche

—Cállate, no quiero que toques a nadie más—

—¿Cómo te atreves? entre tu y yo no hay nada— dijo —puedo tirarme a quien se mede la gana y en este momento, no se me da la gana coger contigo—termino tratando de zafarse de mí agarre pero no se lo permití la abrace mas fuerte antes de llegar a su habitación

—No me importa eso… —le dije tirándola a la cama, quiso protestar pero ya estaba encima e ella besándola con pasión demandando que era mía, me separe de ella solo para desgarrar el vestido en dos dejándola totalmente expuesta a mí.

—Si sigues rompiéndome la ropa, voy a quedar sin nada que vestir— se quejo, pero yo no le preste atención.

Lleve mi mano a su cálido centro, pude ver que estaba mojada.

—Tan húmeda… tan lista… es por mí, ¿no es así?—le dije con voz ronca mientras sacaba mi miembro de su confinamiento.

—Solo por ti…—me dijo en un jadeo.

La tome por las caderas y la penetre sin aviso, no podía esperar a tener algún juego previo la necesitaba enseguida. Yo jadee y ella gimió cuando su cálido interior me dio la bienvenida.

—Nada, ni nadie más puede sentir esto…Sere… dime que esto es solo mío—le gruñí mientras la embestía fuertemente haciéndole entender a lo que me refería.

—Tuya…solo tuya…—me dijo envolviendo sus piernas en mis caderas y enterrando sus talones en mi trasero haciéndome llegar más adentro.

Mordí, bese y acaricie cada segmento de piel que tenia a mi alcance, luego deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras con mis manos jugaba con sus pechos. No podía evitar sentirme inundado por un pensamiento posesivo. Sabía que ellas habían planeado esto para castigarnos, pero solo él hecho de pensar que algo o alguien más pudiera estar así con mi diosa del sexo, me hacia hervir la sangre porque eso era para mi solo eso.

—¡Darien!—dijo cuando sentí que sus paredes empezaban a contraerse.

—Dime quien es el único que puede hacerte esto, Sere. Dime quien es el único que puede hacerte retorcer de placer—le gruñí antes de morderle el cuello.

—¡TU! ¡Oh dios, Darien!—dijo mientras sentía como el orgasmo atravesaba su cuerpo.

—Eso es, cariño. Darien…. Solo Darien…—le dije antes de descargarme en ella.

Ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento,

—Dime que eres solo mía, que nadie más podrá tener esto—

—¿Por qué no?— me pregunto, que estaba loca, solo yo seria dueño de sus jadeos de sus gritos, ese placer, solo yo

—Por qué yo lo digo— dije apretándola nuevamente, hacía que mi erección estuviera listo nuevamente

—solo si tu eres solo mío, nadie mas puede tocarte ni siquiera acercarte a ti. Si me doy cuenta que estas con alguien más, se termina nuestro trato no pues ni fajarte ni tirarte a nadie que no sea yo, ni aquí ni fuera de aquí solo así seré tuya—

—Hecho, pero tú tampoco serás de nadie y no te quiero volver a ver con ese estúpido perro de Furuhata, te queda claro—

—Más que claro— dijo mientras me volvía a besar desenfrenadamente para empezar nuevamente con el juego previo antes de la culminación de nuestros placeres mutuo, pues no podía haber nada mas de que eso un loco y desenfrenado deseo nada mas.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Pero que posesivos ¿no?, a donde los llevara esto**

**Hasta el miércoles**


	4. Celos

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**3. Celos**

**SPOV **

Después de la última noche que había pasado con Darien, había decidido que si no era mío no sería de nadie, y la zorra de Mimet no entendía el mensaje sutil de que se alejara de él, así que si quería pelea la tendría; lo que ella no sabía es que yo siempre gano y su vida sería un mierda de ahora en adelante. Darien era mío y aunque a él no se lo dijera abiertamente, ella se iba a alejar por las buenas o por las malas, pero Andrew no se separaba de mí, esperaba no tener problemas con mi dios griego por ese estúpido, pero ahorita lo importante era alejar a Mimet de Darien.

Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Lita y Hotaru, así que todo sería más fácil.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes— les dije cuando ya estuvimos solas en el departamento

—¿Qué pasa todo bien?— pegunto Hotaru alarmada

—Quiero darle pelea a Mimet— dije con odio en mi voz

—¿Por Darien?—pregunto Lita

—Él es mío, y no pienso compartirlo. No creo poder resistirme a matarla si la vuelvo a ver con el—

—Cuentas conmigo— dijo Hotaru

—Y conmigo claro está— dijo Lita

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— pegunto Hotaru

—Aun no lo sé; no quiero que sea muy obvio, no quiero que Darien sepa nada—

—¿Por qué?— pregunto Lita

—Por qué no quiero que sepa que me trae loca— dije segura

—Está bien, que te parece algo sutil para comenzar— dijo Hotaru

—Claro ¿Cómo qué?— dije interesada

—Bueno, sabemos que si Mimet tiene buenas calificaciones es porque compra todos los exámenes ¿no?— Dijo Hotaru

—Y eso a mí en que me ayuda— dije irritada

—En que le van a vender los exámenes con las repuestas incorrectas— dijo Lita

—Claro y así podemos pedir que la presidenta de estudiantes renuncie, porque no tiene la capacidad para el cargo— dijo Hotaru

—Claro que nosotras jamás nos veríamos involucradas— dije disfrutando la idea

—Exacto— dijo Lita sonriendo

Y así fue hablamos con la persona que vendía los exámenes, que nos debía muchos favores, y le dijimos lo que queríamos que hiciera. Claro que le pagamos bastante bien, los exámenes empezaron, la verdad me daba risa que algunas personas tuvieran que comprar los exámenes para pasar, pero bueno todo sea por el buen nombre de nuestras familias (nótese el sarcasmo)

Los exámenes comenzaron y mi guerra contra Mimet también, ya que Darien y ella tenían demostraciones de "amor" en público; muchas veces sentía que lo hacía para hacerme enojar no porque él quisiera estar con ella, porque la mayoría de las noches me hacia el amor a mí.

—Bueno me da gusto que este primer examen del periodo, lo hayan pasado la mayoría de esta clase—dijo Sr. Roos, mi profesor era un imbécil

—como siempre una felicitación a la Srita. Tsukino, que como siempre ha sido la mejor— claro que tuve que poner mi mejor sonrisa, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que me felicitaran — y prosiguió cambiando de tema, no sé si sepan que habrá nuevas elecciones para presidente de estudiantes —

—¿Qué la presidenta de estudiantes no es Mimet Domínguez?— pregunto Kevin algo confundido

—si lo era, pero la Srita. Domínguez ha tenido problemas con las materias y han llegado varias cartas al director pidiendo la destitución de la Srita. Domínguez del cargo— dijo el profesor

—¿pero si ella siempre h sido una excelente estudiante?— dije con fingida angustia

—Bueno Srita. Tsukino ese es otro tema; desafortunadamente se está investigando a la Srita. Domínguez, ya que de 9 materias que lleva reprobó 8—nos confirmó el profesor

La clase entera comenzó a reírse, la verdad es que sabía que Mimet compraba los exámenes; pero nunca me imaginé que fuera tan bruta, así que mi plan estaba funcionando. Sabía que esa misma tarde me enteraría de todo lo que estaba pasando, ya que los del círculo habíamos quedado de vernos en mi casa.

—¿Ya saben lo que paso con Tanya?— pregunto mi amiga dando saltitos

—Si yo estoy muy preocupada por ella— dijo Lita con fingida preocupación

—Están investigando todas sus calificaciones y sus exámenes— dijo Kevin

—Pues, espero que eso no nos afecte a los demás— dijo Mina aburrida

—Me imagino que su papa solucionara este problema ¿no?—dije con fingida angustia

—Está muy preocupada la pobre—dijo Darien, con ese comentario hizo que mi sangre hirviera

—Deberías de estas con ella ¿no?— Dije tratando de contener mi enojo

—Ella no tarda en llegar, de hecho nos quedamos de ver aquí—Dijo con indiferencia

—Qué bueno que la apoyes— dijo Hotaru con burla

—si de hecho. Esta noche me quedare con ella, está muy afligida— dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me enloquecía

—Haces bien, ella te necesita— dije con veneno en la voz

—y yo te necesito a ti hermosa— dijo Andrew en tono triste

—¿Qué tienes Andrew?—pregunte mientras lo abrazaba

—Pues, me suspendieron del equipo—dijo con tristeza en la voz

—¿Cómo?—Pregunto Lita

—¿Por qué?— Dijo Hotaru al mismo tiempo

—la verdad es que no sabemos bien, solo al parecer encontraron mariguana en el locker de Andrew—dijo Jack con verdadero coraje

—¿Qué?— Pregunte desconcertada

—eres un estúpido Andrew Furuhata— dijo mi amiga Lita

—Por dios eres un imbécil— dijo Hotaru molesta

—Yo no la puse ahí—dijo Andrew frustrado

—¡No pendejo llego sola!— grite molesta, esto nos podía afectar a todos

—¿crees que alguien te la puso?—Dijo Kevin

—si pero no se quien, pero me encargare de averiguarlo— dijo con convicción

—si te puedo ayudar en algo, solo dímelo— dijo Darien, no sé porque note sarcasmo en la voz

—gracias Darien—

—pues lo siento Andrew, pero tu visitas a este departamento se acabaron hasta que las cosas se enfríen— dijo Hotaru muy molesta

—pero…—intento decir Andrew pero Lita lo interrumpió

—pero nada animal. Sabes la reglas, así que tu visitas se acabaron

—di algo Sere— suplico Andrew

—ya oíste a Hotaru y a Lita—dije no muy segura

—también creo que deberíamos de hablar con Mimet— dijo Kevin

—si tienes razón, no podemos vernos involucrados—Dijo Lita

Mi plan había funcionado perfectamente bien; Mimet estaba metida en líos, y si aun así seguía insistiendo con Darien, le iría peor, lo que no me esperaba era lo Andrew, el jamás había sido descuidado.

**DPOV **

Después de la última fiesta en casa de Sere, sabía que esa mujer era mía y de nadie más, solo que yo tenía un problema; Mimet no dejaba de perseguirme, y parecía que teníamos algo, sabía que esto me buscaría problemas con Sere, y lo sabía por ella también se la pasaba con el maldito de Andrew, al parecer ella disfrutaba haciéndome rabiar ya que cada vez que yo estaba cerca la muy cínica, se besaba con Andrew o se hacían algún tipo de arrumaco.

Pero a este juego se pueden jugar dos así que yo también comencé a jugar y también le demostraba mi "amor" a Mimet, que muchas veces me hartaba, la mujer ni siquiera sabía hacer una buena mamada, y jamás se acercaba a lo que Sere me había hecho.

En el día Sere y yo éramos como enemigos a muerte y en las noches teníamos la guerra entre sus sabanas, nuestras vals eran los gemidos que salían de tanto placer, y nos dábamos tregua al llegar al orgasmo, la mayoría de las noches las pasaba en su casa, teniendo sexo y disfrutando de los placeres de nuestras golosinas, pero me estaba hartando de compartirla con Andrew, y no lo iba a permitir, si en Londres no me detuve para lograr lo que quería aquí menos, así que hable con Sammy y con Neflyte.

—Quiero pedirles un favor— les dije los dos

—Claro bro, lo que necesites— dijo Neflyte

—¿Todo bien?— pregunto Sammy

—Si, solo que necesito quietar de mi camino a alguien— dije serio

—¿A quién?— pregunto Neflyte

—Vaya, hasta que tendremos acción— dijo Sammy

—A Andrew—

—¿A ese?— Pregunto Neflyte

—Por dios Darien, ese no es rival—dijo Sammy

—Si a ese, lo quiero lejos de Sere— dije molesto

—Se ha de mover muy bien para que tú te pongas así por ella— dijo Neflyte riendo

—La quiero para mi nada mas, no quiero que nadie más la toque ella es mía— y era verdad

—y ¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos?— Pregunto Sammy

—Ustedes pueden entrar a los lockers ¿no?—

—Si ¿y?— pregunto Neflyte

—Pues quiero que le pongan esta linda bolsita y después yo me encargare de que alguien lo descubra—

—Ok ¿y que ganas con eso?—pregunto Sammy con duda

—Solo que lo saquen del equipo— contesto Neflyte

—Y del círculo, Sere no se va a querer verse involucrada con alguien que tienen en la mira por drogas y ella es mía o de nadie— dije seguro

—ok hermano, yo me encargo de que mañana este esa bolsita en el lugar indicado— dijo Neflyte dándome la mano

—Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que paso con Mimet?— pregunto Sammy

—La muy estúpida hizo mal todos los exámenes que compro y la descubrieron— dije con burla

—Pues, espero que por sus idioteces no nos cachen a los demás—dijo Neflyte

—Por lo que se, está suspendida hasta que no se aclare todo ¿no?— pregunto Sammy

—Sí, pero me imagino que su papa dará una buena donación al campus—

—Si pero sabes que estará fuera del circulo ¿no?—

—A mí me importa un carajo eso; ella no me interesa ni siquiera es buena amante— dije fastidiado de hablar de ella.

Al día siguiente, Neflyte me llamo para decirme que todo estaba listo, así que yo hice que por casualidad el entrenador del equipo oyera como yo le decía a Sammy que había visto a Andrew guardar marihuana en su locker, y esa misma tarde la bomba estallo.

Altavoz

—Andrew Furuhata presente a la oficina del rector— repitieron tres veces

Sabía que todo estaba listo, la verdad es que si lo expulsaban por mi mejor, esa tarde habíamos quedado de vernos todos en el departamento de Sere. Ese día mandaría a volar a Mimet me tenía harto, ya no la soportaba, solo quería estar con mi golosina favorita y con Sere

La tarde paso sin más en cuanto llegamos al departamento nos preparamos unos buenos dulces y tragos para empezar. Estaba de lo más tranquilo recargado en el sillón de piel con Sere a mi lado, estaba recargada en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, solo disfrutando de nuestra cercanía y de los deliciosos dulces, Hotaru y Sammy estaban recostados en la alfombra solo viéndose y Neflyte y Lita besándose sin llegar a nada. De repente entraron Mimet y el idiota ese de Andrew, que ese imbécil no entendía o qué demonios.

—Andrew, ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Lita un poco sorprendida

—Por dios, no sean tan dura— dijo Mimet haciéndose la indignada

—Ya vamos a dejarlo, una última vez— dijo Sere con cara de perrito degollado eso me enfureció que ella a abogara por él, pero si eso quería yo también podía ser un maldito

—ven bebe— dije llamando a Mimet y la senté en mi regazo —¿Cómo estas amor?— dije dándole un beso tierno en los labios, sin despegar los ojos de Sere de verdad estaba enojada

—lo que necesito es una línea— dijo Mimet parándose de mi e hincándose para prepararse su línea

—te acompaño— dijo el estúpido chucho creo que yo necesito eso y algo más fuerte. Los dos estaban hincados inhalando su línea levante la vista para ver a Sere mientras nos mirábamos con odio

—no vas a acompañar a tu mujercita— me dijo con desprecio en la voz

—Claro que si— dije sonriendo de lado

—creo que deberías ir con Andrew, Sere—dijo Lita, no sé porque de repente no me caía tan bien

—Sí creo que necesita un buen sexo para calmarse—dijo MI Sere, eso me enfureció, no iba a permitir que la tocara, que se creía para decir eso

Los dos nos volteamos hacia ellos, y Andrew no solo se había metido una línea sino que también se había inyectado

—¿Qué demonios haces?—le pregunto Sere a Andrew muy sorprendía por lo que había echo

—Necesitaba algo fuerte— respondió el idiota

—jamás te has metido heroína, por dios eres estúpido— dijo Sere mientras le arrebataba la jeringa de la mano

—yo creo que es más que eso— dije escupiendo las palabras

—Darien, quiero sexo— dijo Mimet tratando de parecer sensual, aunque más bien me asqueo la manera en que lo hizo, por dios cuanto se habían metido este par de idiotas

—Quiero cogerte— dijo el idiota que jalo a Sere por el brazo. Cuando menos me di cuenta la tenía abrazada besándose pero el idiota la mordió; ella grito un momento antes de aventarlo y fue cuando vi que ella estaba sangrando del labio, ella no sintió dolor por que acababa de inhalar, pero yo no iba a permitir que ese idiota la lastimara

—Hijo de perra— dije lazándome sobre él y comencé a golpearlo, Sere intento quitarme de encima de él, cuando entraron Sammy y Neflyte

—¿Qué paso?— dijo Sammy abrasándome por la espalda mientras Neflyte se ponía enfrente de mi para protegerme de por si el idiota quería tocarme

—El hijo de puta mordió a Sere y le sangro del labio—

—Tranquilo nosotros nos encargamos—dijo Neflyte cargando a Andrew

—tranquilo Darien, ahorita volvemos— dijo mi amigo

Neflyte y Sammy salieron de la habitación seguidos por Lita y Hotaru. Mimet salió detrás de ellas para ver qué era lo que le iban a hacerle a Andrew.

Me acerque a Sere despacio, pues aún me veía como en shock por lo que acababa de pasar

—¿Te duele?— pregunte con temor de que la hubiera lastimado de verdad

—No la verdad no me duele, pero no quería que me besara—dijo con nervios en la voz

—Tranquila déjame verte— me acerque más para ver sino le había hecho daño el infeliz, si le había abierto feo el labio; iba a soltar una maldición cuando me topé con sus ojos azul y dijo —Bésame— a lo que enseguida hice, lamí su labio lleno de sangre, —ahora hasta tu sangre es mía— dije lleno de deseo eso la excito, porque jadeo. De la nada me paso sus brazos por el cuello y me atrajo más a ella, fue caminando lentamente hasta el sillón; me sentó y pensé que se sentaría encima de mí pero como siempre me sorprendió; lo que hizo ella se arrodillo frente a mí, desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón y bajo el cierre con la boca y saco mi miembro para introducirlo en su boca, jade sin poder evitarlo la tome del cabello para marcarle el ritmo

—Eres la mejor— dije con la voz entrecortada

—¿Te gusta?— pregunto lamiendo la punta de mi miembro

—Sabes que si— conteste tomándola más fuerte por el cabello

—Dime quien es la mejor— pregunto mientras subía y bajaba su mano con la presión justa, dios en verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo

—Tú y lo sabes, eres una diosa y eres mía— conteste apenas con un hilo de voz

—¿y tu mío cierto?— pregunto mientras se volvía a meter mi miembro en la boca, pero esta vez gimiendo en mi pene, eso mando vibraciones por todo el cuerpo y no pude evitar soltar un juramento

—Mierda Sere, no pares si sigues así. Me tendrás de rodillas adorándote por el resto de mi vida— jure

—Eso espero— dijo sin dejar de lamerme y siguió haciéndome el mejor oral de mi vida, cuando ya no pude más y e intente separarme de ella para no terminar en su boca, ella no me dejo y termine dentro de ella, pero no se levantó sino que con su lengua limpio todo mi miembro viéndome por entre sus pestañas, eso me hizo casi venirme una vez más se levantó, me beso y antes de poder decir nada. Ella se fue a la puerta de la habitación que estaba entre abierta y vi que Mimet estaba ahí parada, ahora entendía lo que había hecho Sere, me había marcado como suyo y me encantaba.

—Maldita perra— dijo Mimet encolerizada

—¿No te mordiste la lengua?— pregunto riendo —solo espero ver que te haya enseñado como hacer al menos una buena mamada, ya que ni si quiera en eso eres buena—

—Pero esta me la pagas— dijo señalándola con un dedo pensé que le iba a pegar por lo que me abroche el pantalón y me acerque a MI Sere por si necesitaba apartarla, no dejaría que esta zorra le hiciera daño

—no me digas y que es lo que vas a hacer estúpida— dijo Sere poniéndose una mano en la cintura

—Todos sabrán que es lo que pasa en este departamento y la zorra que eres— dijo aventando a Sere, quien choco contra mi pecho solo la abrace por la cintura para que sintiera mi apoyo. Eso me enfureció no iba a permitir que esta poca cosa arruinara la vida de mi Sere

—mira zorra de quinta no será la primera vez que callo a alguien, así que mantén tu boca cerrada o será lo último que digas— dije apuntándola con el dedo, mientras Sere reía y se pegaba más a mi pecho

—me estas amenazando— dijo Mimet levantando una ceja

—No niña idiota, solo te aviso lo que va a pasar si hablas— sentí su miedo ya que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, cuando se hizo para atrás choco con el enorme cuerpo de Neflyte que ya había regresado de encargarse de Andrew

—sería una lástima que pierdas esa carita que es lo único que te sirve—dijo Neflyte aventándola

—no creo que a tu papi le dé mucho gusto verte por última vez en la morgue— dijo riendo mi castaño amigo

—Ya entendí ok, déjeme salir y yo no abriré la boca— dijo una Mimet aterrada

—más te vale Mimet, no quieras sufrir la suerte de Andrew— dijo Lita con maldad

—que francamente sería divertido verte suplicar como a él— dijo Hotaru con un brillo especial en los ojos

Sin decir más salió del departamento, todos sabíamos que no diría ni una sola palabra, pero los que habíamos hablado de más sin duda fuimos nosotros

—Así que por eso se regresaron de Londres ¿no?— Dijo Hotaru levantando una ceja conteniendo la risa

—no sé a qué te refieres— dijo Sammy evadiéndola

—por dios hermano, no somos tontas— dijo Lita sonriendo

—¿Qué creen que nos hizo?— volver pregunto mi amigo Neflyte

—cuando mi padre voló a Londres, dijo que un chico que iba en la universidad donde iban ustedes había muerto—

—Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver ¿verdad?— Dijo la duende que no se le escapaba nada

—Es mejor que dejemos ese tema— dije poniéndome tenso

—tranquilo, que si murió por que estaba drogado es su maldito problema para que no se controla.

—y si fue para callarlo, esta primero nuestro pellejo— dijo la castaña dejándome sorprendido jamás me imagine encontrar chicas tan alivianadas como ellas, solo apreté más la cintura de Sere. Ahora que me había dado cuenta que además de alivianadas eran leales jamás iba a separarme de mi Sere pues era mía y no la iba a compartir

—me encantan las mujeres decididas y sin miedos— dijo Neflyte abrazando a Lita

— y a mí me importa poco lo que a la demás gente le piense, mientras no sea nuestros seres queridos

—¿Qué paso con Jacob?— Pregunte un poco intrigado

—no creo que pueda hablar en un buen tiempo—-dijo Neflyte riendo abiertamente mientras Lita escondía su cabeza en el cuello de él grandulón tratando de esconder su sonrisa

—sabes Neflyte, me excito verte en el plan de macho—dijo Lita mientras le besaba el cuello

—si quieres te puedo mostrar que tan macho soy contesto—dijo Neflyte besándola con pasión

—me encanta la idea, solo vamos por unos dulces que nos gustan— dijo a lo que todos empezamos a reír abiertamente

Todos nos fuimos a tomar unos dulces la verdad es que lo necesitábamos.

—¿Nos van a contar lo que pasa?— pregunto Hotaru curiosa

—Sammy es mejor que todo se quede asi—

—Me parece bien, solo quiero que sepas que nosotras tampoco nos detenemos ante nada, así que te recomiendo que te alejes de Molly— dijo mi Hotaru sentándose sobre Sammy

—¿Me estas amenazando?— pregunto Sammy divertido

—No, solo te aviso que no pienso compartirte—dijo Hotaru besando su cuello

—Tranquila, con ella solo eran revolcones para pasar el rato, pero sin duda tú eres la mejor—

—Lo sé— dijo Hotaru

—Pero ella es la que no me deja en paz, me tiene harto—

—¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de ella?— pregunto Lita

—Sería muy fácil hacer que Molly se tranquilice— dijo Sere riendo

—¿Por qué?— pregunte con curiosidad, quería saber hasta dónde eras capaces de llegar

—por que nosotras también tenemos nuestros secretos— dijo dándome un beso

— Por eso, no nos asusta que ustedes hayan tenido que callar a alguien — dijo Lita mientras bajaba el cierre del pantalón de Neflyte

—No es que me desagrade ver a mi hermana emparejada con mi amigo, pero no quiero ver como se la mamas— dijo Sammy en cuanto vio a Lita mamando a Neflyte

—Entonces vámonos para que el mamado seas tú — dijo Hotaru jalándolo a su habitación

—Creo que tú me debes un orgasmo ¿no?— pregunto mi Sere

— Vamos para que te lo pague hasta con intereses — dije llevándome a mi diosa a su habitación

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Con tal de proteger a los suyos son capaces de lo que sea **

**Hasta el viernes**


	5. Consecuencias

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no está de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**4. Consecuencias **

**LITA**** POV **

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, las semanas estaban pasando rápidamente y mis notas eran la mejores, solo había un problema; me estaba enamorado de Neflyte y claro yo no quería que él se diera cuenta, por consiguiente había días que me la pasaba con Jack, lo que no me esperaba era que el también tuviera a otra y me doliera.

Ya habían pasado varios días que no había visto a Neflyte, así que lo llame para que fuera al departamento y estuviéramos juntos; pero por alguna estúpida razón, él me dijo que no podía porque tenía otros compromisos, así que decidí ir a buscar a Jack al campo de entrenamiento y lo que vi ahí, me destrozo sin saber por qué.

Neflyte estaba atrás de las gradas con la idiota de Viluy. Estaba teniendo sexo con ella, y claro que estaban totalmente drogados los dos, sentí una furia mezclada con dolor que jamás había sentido, así que me acerque a ellos

—¡Eres un imbécil Neflyte!— le grite

—¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto divertido

—¡Suelta a esa perra!— le exigí

—A mí no me insultes— hablo Viluy

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees, para decirme que hacer o no azul tonta?!—Conteste —Estas drogado te pueden descubrir— dije tratando de que no viera que era celos lo que tenia

—Lárgate Lita—dijo Viluy que seguía clavada en el

—Lita vete y déjame en paz— me pido Neflyte

Sin decir nada más me di la media vuelta y camine lo más rápido posible al departamento, tenía varios días que no me metía ninguna de mis golosinas, y sentí que eso era lo me hacía falta.

Cuando llegue al departamento no había nadie y solo vi que había más de media pizza sobre la mesa del comedor, no lo pensé dos veces y creo que de dos bocados me la comí; pero como siempre que comía, venia la maldita culpa de ser una cerda y vomite, claro que Neflyte iba a preferir a Viluy, si se enteraba que yo comía de esta manera era obvio, así que después de que vomite, me prepare una línea y la inhale, pero sentía que no me estaba ayudando, no dejaba de pensar en Neflyte con esa tipa, porque no me prefería a mí, yo tenía a Jack, pero solo era para olvidarlo, así que tome dos aspirinitas (éxtasis) para borrar este horrible dolor que sentí en mi pecho.

Ahora estaba eufórica, quería desahogarme y quería que Neflyte me viera, quería que el sintiera lo mismo que yo había sentido al verlos con ella, así que llame a Jack y claro que él estaba más que dispuesto a complacerme, y llame a Sere para que se encargara discretamente de que Neflyte fuera al departamento.

**NEFLYTE POV**

Me había dolido en el alma haber tratado así a Lita, pero ella se lo busco por andar con el idiota de Jack, y yo por haberme enamorado de ella, Viluy solo era la salida fácil, para poder olvidar a Lita.

Después de que Lita me había descubierto con Viluy la verdad es que ya no pude estar con ella, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme a mi departamento y tratar de tranquilizarme, eso iba a hacer cuando me entro la llamada de Sere a mi celular.

—¿Qué paso Sere?— Ella casi nunca me llamaba

—Qué onda te espero en el departamento, necesito hablar contigo—

—¿Todo bien?— pregunte alarmado

—Tranquilo, solo quiero que platiquemos. Te veo ahí en 15 minutos vale, si no he llegado abajo del tapete de la entrada hay una llave para que pasas ok—

—Ok, ahí te veo en 15 minutos—

Fui directo al departamento de Sere, me imaginaba que Lita les había contado que estaba con Viluy y drogado y me harían una escena, así que mejor me iba preparando mentalmente para el regaño.

Cuando llegue al departamento tome la llave que me dijo Sere, cuando entre vi una imagen que hizo que saliera mi instinto asesino.

Lita estaba inclinada en el sillón dándole la espalda a pared y el perro de Jack estaba sobre ella, ella tenía la blusa abierta y la falda subida, y la penetraba con demasiada fuerza Lita gritaba tal parecía que en vez de hacerla disfrutar le estaba haciendo daño, no pude controlarme y me fui encima de él, lo jale de la camisa y lo golpee en el rostro, el de inmediato cayó al suelo, me gire para levantar a Lita y decirle lo golfa que era, cuando la tome de los brazos para levantarla ella no se movía, no abría los ojos, no sabía lo que tenía, lo primero que pensé fue el perro de Jack le había hecho algo, y eso hizo que mi rabia creciera mucho más.

Así que tome a Jack que estaba en suelo y comencé a golpearlo más y más, el intentaba defenderse pero sin éxito, mi rabia era mucho mayor; no supe cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que sentí los brazos de alguien a mi alrededor.

No era brazos fuertes, así que solté al perro y me gire para ver quién era, y era mi Lita que me pedía que me detuviera, pero ese no era el rostro de la mujer que siempre me había encantado, era el rostro de una mujer asustada, dolida, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus labios estaban temblando al igual que todo su cuerpo.

La deje en el sillón, y saque a Jack del departamento, después llame a Sammy y a Darien para que se encargaran de ese animal, lo que importaba ahora era saber por qué Lita estaba así, pálida, como sin vida.

—¿Qué tienes Lita?— pregunte preocupado

—No me dejes—me pidió abrazándome

—Lita me asustas dime ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunte aún mas alarmado

—No sé qué paso, solo recuerdo a Jack estaba sobre mí, no seque paso— dijo llorando

—Tranquila está bien—dije acariciando su hermoso cabello

—No quiero que este con Viluy, ni con nadie que no sea yo— confeso sin mirarme a la cara

—Seré solo tuyo, si tú eres solo mía— dije honestamente

—Soy tuya, te amo Neflyte— confeso llorando más

—Por fin me lo dices— ella levanto su rostro de mi pecho y me miro con molestia ante mi comentario

—¿Es lo único que vas a decir?—pregunto más molesta

—Por fin me lo dices, porque yo también te amo. Pero temí que si te lo decía te alejarías de mi— confesé

—No me dejes nunca— me pidió volviendo a poner su rostro en mi pecho.

—Nunca— le asegure

Esa tarde no hicimos nada más que estar abrazados, ni el sexo, ni las golosinas nos importaban, solo queríamos estar abrazados y en silencio, esa tarde me di cuenta que por ella dejaría todo, solo que no sabía si ella también lo dejaría.

**DARIEN**** POV**

Después de la llamada de Neflyte, Sammy y yo fuimos enseguida a recoger a Jack y dejarle muy claro que no se volviera acercar a Lita. La verdad es que no sabía lo que había hecho este imbécil para que Neflyte casi lo matara a golpes, pero no me importaba; Neflyte sabia porque lo había hecho, así que nos encargamos de botarlo en una clínica y de que no dijera nada, y de dejarle un recuerdito en la bolsa de su pantalón para que vieran que traía drogas.

Después de cumplir con el encargo de Neflyte salimos directo al departamento de las chicas, cuando llegamos todos ya se encontraban ahí.

Saludamos a todos menos a Lita que no se encontraba ahí reunida

—¿Y Lita?— pregunte con curiosidad

—No sé qué tiene, yo la veo mal— dijo Neflyte preocupado

—¿Por qué? ¿Jack le hizo algo?— pregunto Sammy

—Ella dice que no, pero Neflyte dice que cuando llego ella estaba desmayada— dijo mi Sere con lágrimas en los ojos

—A de ser por su estúpido vomito— dijo Hotaru molesta, pero con dolor en la mirada

—¿Vomito?— pregunte

—Estoy segura que Lita es bulímica— dijo Sere

—¡¿Y por qué no hacen nada al respecto?!— grito Neflyte

—¡Si claro está perfecto que se embriague y se drogue hasta perderse! ¡Pero tenemos que juzgarla porque es bulímica!— grito más fuerte Hotaru

—Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos— dijo Sammy

—Ni que lo digas, hoy un profesor de Mina me dijo que la ve muy extraña— comento Sere

—¿Extraña? ¿a qué te refieres?— pregunto Hotaru

—No sé, no te has dado cuenta que no ha dormido aquí en días— dijo Sere

—De seguro el tal Alfa tiene algo que ver— conteste

—Pero si el idiota le hizo algo a la pequeña, lo mataremos— dijo Neflyte

—Ella es como nuestra hermanita y nadie le hará daño— dijo Sammy

—De verdad esto se salió de control, se está repitiendo la historia pero no pienso permitirlo, no con mis hermanas— confeso Sammy

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué historia?— pregunto Hotaru tomándolo por el rostro

—Del el motivo del que huimos de Londres— dijo por fin Neflyte

—¿Cuál fue el motivo?— pregunto mi Sere mirándome a los ojos

—La muerte de un amigo y la otra está en coma— dije sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella

¿Cómo paso eso?— pregunto Hotaru

—No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso ok, primero tenemos que ver qué pasa con Lita y Mina— dijo Sammy separándose de Hotaru

—Tienes razón, tenemos que encontrar Mina y buscar a un médico que vea a Lita— dijo Sere, cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

—No se preocupen por mí— dijo Lita

—¿Amor como estas?, ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto Neflyte parándose junto a ella

Ella aspiro fuerte, nos miró a todos y dijo

—Tengo bulimia; no desde hace mucho, pero hay veces que no puedo controlarme y no vomitar— confesó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

—Tranquila Lita, nosotros te ayudaremos ok— dijo Sere parándose frente a ella

—Gracias— fue lo único que la castaña dijo y se envolvió en los brazos de Neflyte

—Creo que si vamos a ayudar a Lita; lo mejor es dejar esto también, sé que no será fácil pero es la única manera de ayudarla y ayudarnos a salir adelante— dijo Sammy viendo a todos

—Tienes razón me parece que ya es momento de que nosotros también nos alejemos de todo esto, no será fácil pero al menos hay que intentarlo solo con nuestra ayuda mutua veremos qué pasa— dijo mi Sere recargándose en mi pecho

—Si es eso lo que de verdad quieres, yo estaré contigo y con ustedes en todo momento— dije abrazándola más fuerte

—Bien, pero tenemos mucho que tirar ya que no tiene mucho nos surtimos de todo— dijo Hotaru apagada, sé que le costaría mucho al igual que a todos

—Que les parece si en lugar de tirarlas nos, despedimos de eso de una vez— dijo Lita

—¿Qué quieres decir con despedirnos?— pregunto emmet

—Solo digo que los disfrutemos una vez más; que les parece, así estaremos más conscientes que después de esta vez no lo volveremos a hacer les parece—

—Perfecto— dijimos al unisonó, tal vez nadie lo decía en voz alta pero todos queríamos nuestra dosis y que mejor que disfrutarlas con las personas que queremos. Dios de verdad no se en que momento me fui enamorando de Sere y estoy seguro que a mis amigos les pasaba lo mismo, pero no me atrevían a decírselo, Sere era un poco fría respecto a sus sentimiento no sé por qué de repente era súper cariñosa, celosa, posesiva diría yo en algunas veces y apasionada; mierda si era apasionada me fascinaba hacerla jadear y gritar mi nombre mientras la hacía mía eso era sin duda una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella, no a quien quiero engañar todo en ella me fascinaba tal vez porque compartíamos los mismos gustos y debilidades pero sin duda era mi mujer ideal.

Caminamos al cuarto del placer donde había de todo, no perdimos tiempo y empezamos a inhalar, inyectarnos y tomar pastillas; bebimos hasta terminarnos dos botellas de whisky, una de tequila y no sé cuántas cosas más; de verdad me sentía muy pero muy bien, tenía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien a pesar de que nos drogábamos casi todos los fines de semana. Hoy era diferente y no sé por qué razón tal vez al estar con mis amigos, con la mujer que amaba y también saber que era la última vez, eso sin duda me hacía sentirme diferente

Todos estábamos disfrutando sin hablar; solo sintiendo lo que nuestros cuerpos pedían, el humo de la mariguana sin duda nublaba mis sentidos y solo podía sentir abrir mis ojos para ver a Lita haciéndole sexo oral a Neflyte mientras él le bombeaba su centro, eso solo me excito.

Sere estaba sentada en el piso a la orilla de la mesa inhalado y Sammy y Hotaru estaban haciéndose sexo oral al mismo tiempo. Dios no lo soportaba, de repente me baje el cierre y empecé a frotarme con los ojos cerrados, no supe en que momento Sere se lo metió a la boca y mierda era una experta sin duda en todo lo que hacía, me hizo gritar cuando mordió la punta de mi miembro; pero era una sensación tan increíble no me dolía solo me excitaba mas no sé cómo la jale de él cabello, soltó un pequeño grito que solo consiguió excitarme más. La bese con furia mientras le subía la falda no lo pensé dos veces y la senté encima de mí y empecé a entrar y salir en ella con furia como si estuviera enojado y lo cierto es que solo estaba extremadamente excitado, la necesitaba con furia y se lo hice saber mientras le mordía el pezón y la apretaba el otro pecho; ella gritaba no gemía cuando levante la vista para verla me di cuenta que Sammy se estaba cogiendo a Hotaru de la misma manera y Neflyte estaba encima de Lita penetrándola de tal manera que llego a gritar más que Sere, esto sin duda era el paraíso pero yo necesitaba mas

Salí de Sere y con un giro limpio la puse de rodillas y la penetre donde era más estrecho sin duda esto era lo que necesitaba si era estrecha donde me satisfacía originalmente, esto sin duda era el cielo o el infierno ya que sin duda estaba demasiado estrecha; estoy seguro que jamás nadie la había penetrado así, eso solo consiguió que la penetrara con más fuerza y más rápido; de repente escuche más gritos desenfrenados no solo de Sere sino de Lita y Hotaru también vi de reojo que mis amigos siguieron mi ejemplo y ahora todas estaban en rodillas todo; se me nublo de repente los gritos de satisfacción de ellas, Sere, dios me estaba volviendo loco. Los gemidos de mis amigos sin duda eran igual que los míos, no me resistí más y termine dando un grito que podría jurar que me desgarro la garganta sin contar que los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, las sensaciones más fuertes; empecé a besar su espalda con cariño llegue a su oído le mordí el su lóbulo sin salirme ella

—¡TE AMO SERE YA NO ME LO PUEDO SEGUIR NEGADO!— le dije

Sabía que ella no había terminado, así que me salí de ella con cuidado y la recosté en el sillón no me respondió nada, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos, así que la bese con pasión sin dejar que me dijera nada o me respondiera fui bajando hasta llegar a su centro y empecé a besarlo y saborearlo sin duda esta era mi mejor droga, ella su sabor, su piel estoy seguro que podría vivir sin mis dulces pero jamás sin ella la ayude con mis dedos y mi lengua para que terminara; no se hizo esperar su tan esperado orgasmo sentí como se cerraban sus paredes y enseguida me grito un te amo también, no me levante hasta que termine de limpiar toda su esencia. Cuando termine fui ascendiendo por su abdomen, plano ombligo, pechos, cuello hasta llegar a su boca; nos besamos con pasión antes de separarnos y vernos a los ojos me regalo una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y amor, me acaricio la mejilla

—Es verdad eso— pregunto con inocencia, le sonreí. Desde cuando Sere era vulnerable

—Si es verdad, ya no lo puedo callar; me llenas en todos los sentidos Sere— le confesé

—¿no lo dices solo porque estas drogado?—me pregunto todavía acariciándome

—te regreso la pregunta Sere ¿no lo dices solo porque estas drogada y tomada?—

—No Darien, yo lo siento este estado pero tenía miedo e confesártelo ya que no sabía cómo lo tomarías—

No pude evitar sonreírle y besarla tiernamente nos separamos al escuchar un grito de Hotaru

—¡O Sammy es en serio! seguramente estás jugando conmigo—

—No pequeña, no se en que momento me enamore de ti— le respondió mi amigo acariciándola —solo sé que lo estoy, no se porque o desde cuando solo sé que te amo—

—¡O mi Sammy!— grito la duende —yo también te amo, no sabes lo que sentía cada que te tirabas a esa estúpida zorra—

—Tranquila pequeña, yo solo lo hacía porque quería negarme esto que siento por ti, pero ahora ya nada me importa— le dijo Sammy sonriéndole dulce mente

—Vez cielo, esto nos pasó a todos; no nada más a ti y a mí por eso estaré contigo durante todo el periodo de rehabilitación, nada nos separara, nada amor— la bese con cariño me separe de ella para inhalar nuevamente y vi a Lita inyectándose de nuevo

—¿Quieres?— le pregunte a Sere

—no, quiero que ahora tú me inyectes a mí, no yo a ti— contesto

—Claro— dije con una sonrisa

—Yo también quiero, Sammy me preparas una dosis por fa— pidió la duende, Neflyte sostenía a Lita mientras nosotros nos inyectábamos, pues Sammy y yo también necesitábamos algo fuerte; después de inyectarnos nos acomodamos la ropa; aunque no sé por qué si nos la íbamos a volver a quitar. Eso solo ocasiono que soltara una carcajada todos me veían pensando que me había vuelto loco

—Lo siento es que todos se están arreglando la ropa y no le encuentro el caso ya que al final todos estaremos sin ella— dije a lo que todos soltaron una carcajada, pero de repente el ruido ceso cuando vimos que Lita no se reía sino que parecía que le estaban dado ataques

—¡MIERDA ESTA CONVULSIONÁNDOSE!— grite desesperado

—¡NO DE NUEVO NO!— grito Emmet —¡NO A TI BEBE NO A TI —no sé de dónde saque fuerzas ya que estaba muy mal y todos estaban en shock solo Neflyte sollozaba tratando de sostener a Lita

—Hay que llevarla al hospital Neflyte— pero Neflyte no se movía; entonces lo avente, de verdad estaba muy drogado para haber podido aventar al gigante de Neflyte, cargue a Lita y la lleve al auto; pero para entonces ya no se movía, mierda estaba muy asustado cuando la acomode el jeep de Neflyte, todos estaban hay subiéndose le quite las llaves a Neflyte, pues estaba tan mal como cualquiera de nosotros, solo que mi única neurona me decía que tenía que llegar al hospital.

Maneje a 140 k/h y parecía que no era lo suficientemente rápido saque mi celular y le marque a la única persona que sabía me ayudaría sonó 2 veces y contesto

—Hola hijo ¿Cómo estas?—dijo despreocupadamente

—Papa tienes que ayudarme, Lita empezó a convulsionarse y no sabemos qué le pasa, estoy llegando al hospital por favor ayúdanos—

—Cálmate hijo, todo estará listo para cuando llegues—

—Gracias, papa— colgué y guarde mi celular en lo que aceleraba y ahora manejaba a 170 K/H en tres minutos que me parecieron horas, estacione de golpe en la entrada de las ambulancias; mi padre ya estaba hay esperándome con una camilla, tres enfermeras y dos doctores más. Neflyte saco a Lita del jeep y cuando menos lo sentí mi padre me tenía agarrado del brazo fuertemente solo veía coraje en su rostro

—¿A qué crees que están jugando con eso de que no sabes que tiene? ¿me crees idiota Darien? voy a revisar que Lita este viva y créeme hablaremos después— se metió dándome una mirada de reproche, entramos a la sala de espera y me senté sosteniendo a Sere que no dejaba de llorar. Dios me partía el corazón verla tan rota, solo la apretaba en mi pecho y besaba su cabeza, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así esperando noticias, esperaba lo peor; nunca había visto a mi papa tan enojado y decepcionado pero tenía razón siendo un gran doctor; como creía que podía engañarlo.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Esto es solo el comienzo de lo que se avecina, es decir, es solo la punta del iceberg de todo lo que trae como consecuencia el consumo de las drogas. **

**Asi que se viene momentos duros y fuertes.**

**Nos vemos en el sig cap.**


	6. Realidad

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**5. Realidad**

**ARTEMIS**** POV**

Estaba en el hospital haciendo mis rondas, hoy me tocaba el turno de noche era el director de él hospital pero no por eso me sentía más. Hacia rondas de noche como cualquier doctor en este hospital pues creía en la igualdad y que mejor manera que poniendo el ejemplo; de repente sonó mi celular al ver el identificador vi que era mi hijo

—Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?—dije despreocupado y feliz de que mi hijo me llamara

—Papa tienes que ayudarme, Lita empezó a convulsionarse y no sabemos qué le pasa, estoy llegando al hospital por favor ayúdanos—dijo desesperado se escuchaba con pánico en la voz que habría pasado

—Cálmate hijo, todo estará listo para cuando llegues—dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

—Gracias, papa—dijo un poco más calmado y colgó enseguida corrí a urgencias, pedí a un par de colegas que me auxiliaran, pues no sabíamos porque estaba convulsionando Lita. Tres enfermeras corrieron a la entrada con la camilla lista, cuando llegamos estaba dando vuelta el jeep de Neflyte inmediatamente abrió la puerta un doctor y Neflyte bajo con Lita del jeep en brazos, lo primero que me percate fue el olor a marihuana que desprendían ambos y el carro como apestaba a alcohol y marihuana con los chicos. Levante la cara para verles los ojos y dios todavía se veían drogados, entonces los vi a cada uno tenían los ojos rojos y no podían enfocar bien, Sere casi no se sostenía en pie me acerque a Darien solo para comprobar que estaba igual que todos ¿Cómo demonios pudo manejar en ese estado? lo tome del brazo con fuerza, aunque estaba seguro que en su estado dudo mucho que lo percibiera, así que le murmure para que mis colegas no escucharan

—¿A qué crees que están jugando con eso de que no sabes que tiene? ¿Me crees idiota Darien? voy a revisar que Lita este viva y créeme hablaremos después— después entre decepcionado de que mi hijo fuera tan inconsciente, no lo podía creer Darien que siempre fue un ejemplo para mí, mi orgullo resulta que era un drogadicto inconsciente

Entre al cuidados intensivos le estaban haciendo un lavado de estómago, le hicieron estudios nada más para darnos cuenta de que estaba viva de milagro; también apareció en los estudios que estaba bulímica ¿Cómo demonios vivía esta mujer y con todo las drogas que tenía en el sistema? tendría que hacerles estudios a todos para saber a qué nos estábamos enfrentando

Salí de cuidados intensivos una vez que logramos estabilizar a Lita fui a mi consultorio para llamar a sus padres, otra mala noticia es que acababa de informarle a Ikuko y Kenji que su hija Mina tenia muerte cerebral por drogas y resulta que todos están en lo mismo; ¿Cómo pueden desperdiciar su vida de esta manera?, teniendo el mundo a sus pies deciden enredarse en lo más ruin

No podía sentirme más decepcionado de que esto fuera mi culpa, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta siendo doctor y padre?, ¿Cómo permití que mi hijo llegara tan lejos? no podía evitar pensar que tenían algo que ver con el estado de Mina. Pobre muchacha, la encontraron desnuda, violada y con una sobredosis y el resultado muerte cerebral solo espero que Lita pueda recuperar el conocimiento. Salí a la sala donde se encontraba los demás, se veían muy mal como si de verdad estuvieran afectados; no sé qué pensar lo más importante era hablar con ellos y los padres, le llame a mi esposa Luna para que estuviera al tanto.

No salí de mi consultorio ni siquiera a decirles que Lita estaba estable, pero no podíamos cantar victoria hasta que finalmente despertara. Llegaron los padres de todos y el apoderado legal de Hotaru; esto sería difícil, los hice pasar y les pedí que se sentaran en la sala de mi despacho

—Señores, lo siento pero esto no es fácil de decir; sobre todo a ustedes— señale a Ikuko y Kenji —hace como 3 horas cuando los llame la primera vez, encontraron a Mina tirada cerca de la universidad—

—¡Dios!—grito Ikuko tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras Kenji trataba de consolarla pero se veía también preocupado

—Solo estaba con una sábana tapándole el cuerpo; estaba completamente desnuda, la trajeron al hospital y actuamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Descubrimos que tenía en su sistema una cantidad increíble de alcohol y tenía una sobredosis bastante alta; pudimos estabilizarla sin saber los resultados, pues todavía era muy pronto. Después de checar que estuviera limpia, le hicimos un estudio completo y descubrimos que también había sido violada— cuando termine de decir esto Ikuko estaba completamente histérica y no la culpaba y todavía no era lo peor

—Ikuko…Kenji—proseguí tomando una bocanada de aire —desgraciadamente no actuamos lo suficiente mente rápido, ya que infortunadamente las drogas hicieron que ella no reaccione. Le hicimos todos los estudios pertinentes, los realice no una sino tres veces antes de decirles, Mina tiene muerte cerebral y no hay manera que vuelva a reaccionar, tienen que pensar si lo que quieren es que ella viva por medio de una maquina o desconectarla—

—¡NOOOOOOO MI HIJA NOOOO! ¡PORR FAVOR NO! ¡ES UNA BEBE!—grito Ikuko completamente histérica tuve que ponerle un tranquilizante para que pudiera respirar con calma, pues todavía no terminaba de darles todos los acontecimientos de esta noche después de que se hubiera calmado un poco proseguí a Kenji se le derramaban unas lágrimas silenciosas mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Ikuko.

—Artemis ¿Por qué nos hiciste venir a nosotros esto es algo privado, digo son nuestros amigos los amamos pero me parece que esta noticia solo les concierne a Ikuko y Kenji, es un momento privado y no me parece prudente interferir en su dolor—dijo el papa de Sammy y Lita.

—Desafortunadamente Lita llego casi igual, llego con una sobredosis y con niveles de alcohol alarmantes y no solo eso, se nota una bulimia muy grave tanto que está viva de puro milagro, logramos estabilizarla, aun no despierta; sin embargo no hay daño cerebral la trajeron Darien, Sere, Neflyte, Sammy y Hotaru. Infortunadamente los llame a todos porque desde mi punto de vista médico, todos vienen drogados, desgraciadamente no puedo estar seguro, ya que necesito su consentimiento para hacerles una prueba de sangre para saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando, pero estoy seguro que todos ellos son drogadictos, ya que Sere no podía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie y Hotaru estaba igual si Lita no se hubiera puesto mal, no sé hasta donde estarían las consecuencias de esta noche tal vez todos estuvieran mu….—no pude terminar la palabra porque se me quebró la voz para esto

Todos estábamos mal, los veía llorando, enojados, decepcionados, adoloridos pero Ikuko y Kenji estaban furiosos más que con dolor, se me derramaron unas lágrimas al igual que a Kenji solo de imaginarme a Darien como Lita o peor como Mina, me negaba era mi único hijo; todavía no me explicaba cómo había pasado esto.

—Así que, sé que esto es difícil pero necesito que firmen su consentimiento para realizarles los análisis— todos firmaron y salieron, les dije que yo hablaría con los chicos para que pudieran tranquilizarse. Salí y me los encontré a todos, me lleno de coraje lo que vi Sammy sostenía a Hotaru quien no dejaba de llorar, Neflyte tenía las manos en la cabeza sollozando y viendo el piso y Darien sostenía a Sere, ¿Cómo se atrevían a demostrar dolor cuando ellos mismos se buscaron esto?.

—¿Saben lo que le paso a Lita?— pregunte serio

—No, solo vimos que empezó a convulsionar y de inmediato te llame— dijo Darien

—¡Y yo soy estúpido ¿no?!— grite como se atrevía a querer verme la cara sabiendo que soy doctor

—Saben que Lita pudo morir esta noche— dije aún más molesto

—¿A qué te refieres Artemis?— me pregunto Neflyte

—¿A qué me refiero? todavía me preguntas eso Neflyte— dije acercándose a Neflyte —Me refiero a que Lita tiene bulimia, usa drogas y toma alcohol como leche, y por lo que veo en sus ojos ustedes también ¿verdad?— pregunto mirándonos a todos

—Papa…— intento decir Darien pero lo calle

—Papa nada Darien, no sabes que decepción siento por ti, acabo de hablar con sus padres de todo esto—

—¿Qué?— pregunto Sere alarmada, claro si alguien tenía que estar preocupada era ella

—Tengo que decirte algo Sere— dije en tono serio

—¿Qué?— pregunta asustada

—Tuve que llamar a tus padres porque Mina está aquí—

—¿Cómo que Mina está aquí?—

—Encontraron a tu hermana tirada cerca de la universidad, ella estaba completamente drogada, borracha y violada, le hice varios exámenes para saber su estado por eso llame a tus padres—

—¿Cómo que no reacciona?, ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Qué le hicieron?— pegunto histérica

—No lo sé, lo que si se es que sus padres me han pedido que les haga una prueba de sangre a todos, y a ti también Hotaru, tu abogado me la pidió

—¿Para qué?—pregunto Neflyte

—Para saber que tanto están metidos en esta porquería, ya que lo exámenes que le hicimos a Lita, hizo que nos sorprendiéramos de que todavía estuviera viva, así que acompañen a la enfermera que está afuera, ella les hará los exámenes— Todos salieron para hacerse los exámenes yo espere a fuera del consultorio donde les estaban sacando sangre, cuando salí no me sorprendí de lo que pasaba en la sala de espera

Cuando Ikuko vio a Sere y sin decirle nada se acercó y la abofeteo

—Estas contenta— dijo su madre con odio

—¿De qué me hablas?—pregunto

—Que por tu culpa, tu hermana tiene muerte cerebral, ¿Cómo pudiste Serena?— dijo su padre llorando

—Mina…muerte…culpa— fue lo único que pudo decir, pues ella no sabía que tan grave era su estado

—Si tu culpa, se supone que eras un ejemplo para ella, ¿Qué te falto Serena?— pregunto su madre —no sabes la vergüenza que me da que seas mi hija— dijo girándose para darle la espalda

—Si lo resultados de los exámenes que les practico Artemis salen positivos, no quiero volver a verte— dijo su padre

Todos regresaron a sus respectivas sillas, Darien no dejaba de abrazarla no podía seguir viendo esa escena; así que salí para asegurarme que Lita estuviera mejor pero no había cambio alguno, me entretuve con otros paciente solo quería distraerme por un rato.

Después de un par de horas me entregaron personalmente los resultados de los muchachos los abrí y solo pude llegar a mi despacho antes de derrumbarme estos resultados como lo imagine era para que estuvieran muertos, eran unos completos estúpidos todos ellos, estuve cerca de una hora sollozando y tratando de calmarme en mi despacho antes de enfrentarlos, le pedí a mi secretaria que mandara a llamar a los padres de los muchachos

Cuando entraron Kenji y el papa de Lita me pidieron o debería decir me exigieron los resultados, les explique lo que pasaron todos estaban enojados, decepcionados, frustrados igual que yo, pero lo peor vino cuando les dije que Sere estaba embarazada.

Luna estaba realmente histérica, ella siempre estaba serena y calmada hasta en los peores momentos, por eso no podía creer su reacción claro que no me quedaba más que apoyarla.

—¡Suelta a esa muchacha!— grito mi esposa

—No mama, ella es mi novia y la amo —dijo Darien apretándola más hacia el.

—Me importa un bledo, suéltala— dijo jalándolo de brazo

Mientras que su padre la jalaba a ella.

—Está embarazada estúpida— dijo su padre, ella se quedó en shock por la noticia

—Cómo es posible que ni siquiera sabiendo que estás embarazada no te cuidaras—dijo su madre

—Ese hijo es mío—dijo Darien

—Claro que no, esta mujer te engatuso, te metió en las drogas y ahora quiere que cargues con lo del hijo— dijo Luna, de verdad estaba enojada

—Cálmate cariño— le dije tratando de que se calmara, jamás había visto a Luna así ni hablarle a nadie tan despectivamente

—Ya organice todo para que salgan pasado mañana a clínicas de rehabilitación—les dije a todos

—¡No yo no quiero ir a ningún lado!—grito Hotaru

—No te estamos preguntando Hotaru, si no accedes a ir hablaremos con tu abogado y haremos que te declare incompetente para manejar la fortuna que te dejaron tus padres y de tomas formas iras— dijo Kenji

**SERE**** POV**

No lo podía creer, Lita está mal y todo por nuestros malditos vicios, no podía creer que era lo que había pasado, mi cerebro no asimilaba bien todo lo que había sucedido en una noche. De un momento de placer en mi departamento, pasamos a una sala de hospital sin saber qué es lo que ocurre con Lita.

Cuando llegaron los papas de Lita, Sammy los enfrento solo, y les dijo que Lita tenia bulimia; la mama de Lita siempre se me había hecho una mujer falsa que solo le importaba lo que dijera o pensara la gente, pero al ver como abofeteaba a Sammy por no haberle dicho que Lita estaba enferma, me di cuenta que no era verdad; cuando ella le dijo que en cuanto saliera del hospital se irían de viaje y harían que Lita se recuperara y que iría toda la familia, que no le importaba si perdían el año escolar o si las empresas familiares quebraban que Lita era lo más importante.

Me sentí feliz de ver que los padres de Lita estarían con ella, lo que nunca me imaginé fue que el padre de Darien nos llamara a todos a su consultorio.

—¿Saben lo que le paso a Lita?— pregunto serio Artemis

—No solo vimos que empezó a convulsionar y de inmediato te llame— dijo Darien

—¡Y yo soy estúpido ¿no?!— Grito —Saben que Lita pudo morir esta noche— dijo aún más molesto

—¿A qué te refieres Artemis?—pregunto Neflyte

—¿A qué me refiero? todavía me preguntas eso Neflyte— dijo acercándose a Neflyte —Me refiero a que Lita tiene bulimia, usa drogas y toma alcohol como leche, y por lo que veo en sus ojos ustedes también ¿verdad?—pregunto mirándonos a todos

—Papa…— intento decir Darien pero Artemis no lo dejo

—Papa nada Darien, no sabes que decepción siento por ti, llame a sus padres y vienen para acá— dijo sentándose de nuevo

—¿Qué?— pregunte alarmada

—Tengo que decirte algo Sere— dijo en tono serio

—¿Qué?—pregunte alarmada

—Tuve que llamar a tus padres porque Mina está aquí—

—¿Cómo que Mina está aquí?—

—Encontraron a tu hermana tirada cerca de la universidad, ella estaba completamente drogada y no ha reaccionado desde que la trajeron, por eso llame a tus padres—

—¿Cómo que no reacciona?, ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Qué le hicieron?— pegunte histérica

—No lo sé, lo que si se es que sus padres me han pedido que les haga una prueba de sangre a todos, y a ti también Hotaru, tu abogado me la pidió—

—¿Para qué?—pregunto Neflyte

—Para saber que tanto están metidos en esta porquería, ya que lo exámenes que le hicimos a Lita, hizo que nos sorprendiéramos de que todavía estuviera viva, así que acompañen a la enfermera que está afuera, ella les hará los exámenes—

Sin decir más todos salimos de la habitación de Artemis y fuimos a donde se encontraba la enfermera, cuando terminaron de sacar las pruebas, regresamos a la sala de espera donde estaban nuestros padres, cuando mi madre me vio se acercó a mí y me abofeteo

—Estas contenta— dijo mi madre con odio

—¿De qué me hablas?—pregunte

—Que por tu culpa, tu hermana tiene muerte cerebral, ¿Cómo pudiste Serena?— dijo mi padre llorando

—Mina…muerte…culpa— fue lo único que pude decir

—Si tu culpa, se supone que eras un ejemplo para ella, ¿Qué te falto Serena?— pregunto mi madre —no sabes la vergüenza que me da que seas mi hija— dijo girándose para darme la espalda

—Si lo resultados de los exámenes que les practico Artemis salen positivos, no quiero volver a verte— dijo mi padre

Darien no dejo de abrazarme ni un solo segundo, a mí no me importaba si mis padres me querían o no, lo único que quería era tomar el lugar de Mina y que ella estuviera bien, Hotaru estaba desconsolada abrazada a Sammy, mientras Neflyte estaba sentado con la cara entra las manos llorando, todo se había salido de control, todo por tener unas estúpidas vidas sin control, todo por unas vidas desenfrenadas.

Pasaron como 3 horas cuando llego Artemis con los resultados, su cara era de coraje y decepción al mismo tiempo, llamo a nuestros padres y se encerraron en su consultorio; mientras nosotros no decíamos nada, la verdad es que, que podíamos decir. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que salieron nuestros padres, Darien no dejo de abrazarme, yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho para que mi madre no me golpeara de nuevo aunque me lo mereciera.

—¡Suelta a esa muchacha!—grito la madre de Darien

—No mama, ella es mi novia y la amo —dijo apretándome mas.

—Me importa un bledo, suéltala—dijo jalándolo de brazo

Mientras que mi padre me jalaba a mí

—Está embarazada estúpida—dijo mi padre, yo me quede en shock

—Cómo es posible que ni siquiera sabiendo que estás embarazada no te cuidaras—dijo mi madre

—Ese hijo es mío—dijo Darien

—Claro que no, esta mujer te engatuso, te metió en las drogas y ahora quiere que cargues con lo del hijo—dijo Luna

—Cálmate cariño— le dijo Artemis

—Ya organice todo para que salgan pasado mañana a clínicas de rehabilitación—dijo el padre de Darien

—¡No yo no quiero ir a ningún lado!—grito Hotaru

—No te estamos preguntando Hotaru, si no accedes a ir hablaremos con tu abogado y haremos que te declare incompetente para manejar la fortuna que te dejaron tus padres y de tomas formas iras— dijo Kenji

—¿Y Mina?— me atreví a preguntar

—Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar por ella después de que esta aquí por tu culpa— dijo mi madre con más odio en su mirada

—Mama yo solo quiero estar con Mina—dije en ruego

—Tú no te volverás a acercarte a ella, te iras a la clínica de rehabilitación y cuando salgas te daremos dinero suficiente para que te largues de nuestras vidas— dijo mi padre sin poder contener las lágrimas

—Sere también es su hija, no pueden tratarla así—dijo Darien

—Si pero gracias a nuestras hija, a la que creímos modelo, de la que nos sentíamos orgullosos, nuestra otra hija está muerta— dijo mi madre

—Pues no me iré y no me pueden obligar—conteste segura

—A mí me da igual ya, solo que si no te vas a esa clínica; dormirás en las calles, porque el departamento en donde vives es nuestro y todas tus cuentas bancarias serán canceladas, y no ni siquiera pienses en pedirle ayuda a tus disque amigos, que también están en la misma situación que tu— dijo mi padre

Sin más remedio acepte, todos firmamos las órdenes para diferentes clínicas, cuando intente acércame a Darien por un poco de consuelo, su madre me jalo de brazo.

—No quiero verte cerca de mi hijo nunca más—dijo Luna

—Pero lo amo—

—¿Amar? No lo creo niña, si lo amaras no lo hubieras jalado a esto y si él hubiera sido él, el del problema, lo hubieras sacado tú, no te hubieras hundido con el— dijo cortante

—Pero vamos a tener un bebe—

—Lo del bebe lo veremos cuando nazca y sabremos si es de él, mientras no te quiero cerca de mi hijo—dijo amenazadoramente

Yo no sabía que hacer me sentía totalmente sola, Sammy estaba abrazada a Hotaru, Neflyte estaba con sus padres, Darien estaba encerrado en el consultorio de Artemis con él y Luna, mis padres no me toleraban cerca, lo único que me quedaba era pedir al cielo que fuera yo la que se muriera y dejara a Mina.

Fue la noche más dura de mi vida, mi madre y la de Lita nos acompañaron al departamento a recoger las cosas que nos hicieran falta, cuando se dieron cuenta de todo lo había ahí, la madre de Lita comenzó a insultarnos a Hotaru y a mí, mi madre no dejaba de decir que la muerte de Mina era mi culpa, me sentía sin salida, pero sabía que todo esto era consecuencia de mis actos.

Cuando salimos del departamento, Hotaru se fue con la mama de Lita y yo con la mía, no sabíamos a dónde demonios nos llevaban, lo que si sabíamos era que nos estariamos juntos, mi madre no hablo hasta que estuvimos en el aeropuerto.

—Iras a una clínica que se encuentra en Forks, en el aeropuerto te estarán esperando y espero que no hagas más estupideces de las que ya has hecho—en sus ojos había coraje pero también había un gran dolor.

Yo intente abrazarla pero ella no me lo permitió, lo único que hizo fue entregarme una carta y dejarme ahí, solo la vi subir al auto y marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Cuando subí al avión, abrí la carta que me había dado y era de mis padres

_**Serena**_

_**No sabes el dolor que me dio enterarme , que mis dos hijas estaban metidas en drogas alcohol y no sé cuántas cosas más, siento que como madre soy un fracaso, mirar a mis pequeñas y no saber en qué se convirtieron, recordar cuando jugaba con ustedes bajo la lluvia en el jardín, y ver a una de mis hijas partía a una clínica de rehabilitación y a la otra postrada en una cama para toda la vida, me doy cuenta que no serví para nada, que falle en la tarea de cuidarlas y educarlas lo mejor posible, pero sobre todo en no darles más amor y atención.**_

_**Esto no te lo digo de frente, porque cada vez que veo tu rostro siento que eres la culpable de los que le paso a la pequeña **__**Mina**__** y eso es algo que no puedo evitar, lo siento sé que soy mala madre, pero no sé si pueda verte a los ojos nuevamente y no sentir coraje, porque no te odio hija, solo que es un gran coraje, dolor y desilusión la que siento por ti.**_

_**Tu padre y yo hemos decidido desconecta a **__**Mina**__**, no es justo que la tengamos en una cama postrada por el resto de su vida, también hemos decidido que cuando estés recuperada, no vuelvas a nuestra casa, no por un tiempo, en lo que tu sanas tu heridas y nosotros las nuestras, tu padre depositara una cantidad cuando salgas de la clínica para que te establezcas y si decides terminar tus estudios será por tus propio medios, no lo veas como que te hemos desamparado, velo como una forma de madurar.**_

_**Por otro lado, si decides tener a tu hijo, está bien es tu decisión pero tampoco te ayudaremos en eso, hable con la mama de **__**Darien**__**, **__**Luna**__** me dijo que cuando naciera el niño le harían las pruebas para saber si era hijo de **__**Darien**__**, y si era asi **__**Darien **__**se haría responsable del niño no de ti.**_

_**Por último, espero que recuerdes todo los que has hecho de tu vida y que si decides tener a ese bebe, pienses que en esta vida todo es boomerang que se regresa. **_

_**IKUKO**__** Y **__**KENJI**_

Cuando termine de leer la carta de mis padres, sin un te quiero, sin una palabra de amor hacia mí me sentí más basura, quería que el maldito avión se cayera y acabara con mi miserable vida, ni siquiera Darien quería estar conmigo, se haría cargo del bebe no de mí, y aun no decidía si yo me merecía tener ese bebe.

Fue el viaje más largo de toda mi vida, jamás en mi vida había llorado tanto, sentí que en cualquier momento mis ojos se secarían, pero eso no paso, por ellos seguían saliendo lágrimas, estaba sola, completamente sola, por mis estupideces por mis actos, lejos de mis amigos, lejos del amor de mi vida, iba a un lugar a donde no conocía a nadie, estaba embarazada y ni siquiera sabía si quería tener este bebe.

Cuando llegue a Forks, me esperaba una mujer y un hombre de aspecto agradable, de inmediato me reconocieron

—¿Serena? pregunto la mujer

—Sí, pero dígame Sere—

—Hola yo soy Zirconia— dijo la mujer

—Mucho gusto— dije sin ganas

—Yo soy Sabio— dijo el hombre

Yo no respondí nada, ellos me ayudaron con mis cosas, cuando estábamos en el auto me explicaron las reglas de la clínica.

—Aquí no es una casa de descanso— dijo la mujer—aquí tienes que trabajar para ganarte todo, sé que estas embarazada y solo ayudaras es cosas simples de la casa, sé que el principio será muy difícil pero sé que lo logras—dijo la mujer con un sonrisa tierna, yo solo asentí

Cuando llegamos a la clínica que más bien parecía una cabaña, me di cuenta que ya ni siquiera eso me importaba, no me importaba perder los lujos ni las comodidades, lo que más amaba ya no lo tenía, y jamás volvería a tenerlo.

Los primero días en la clínica fueron muy difíciles, cada vez necesitaba más una golosina y un trago, Zirconia me ayuda mucho cuando me daban mis ataques de ansiedad.

Ayudaba en las labores de la casa, sin decir nada, ella me enseño lo que tenía que hacer y cómo yo lavaba mi ropa, limpiaba mi habitación y lavaba los trastes, mientras que Zirconia hacia la comida y limpiaba otras habitaciones.

Así me pase 4 semanas, los ataques ya no me daban tan seguido, lo que me ayudaba mucho, ya que no me deprimía más de lo que ya estaba, un día Zirconia y Sabio me dijeron que iríamos a la Push una playa cerca de ahí, la verdad es que no podía decir que no, ya que no me dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra.

Así que fuimos, era un lugar tranquilo y lleno de paz, decidí que quería caminar sola, por así decirlo ya que Zirconia nunca se separaba de mi lado.

Llegue a un tipo de acantilado, me senté en la piedras que estaban ahí saque la carta que mis padres me habían mandado, la leí como lo hacía cada noche para recordarme el miserable ser humano que era, cuando termine de leerla mire al mar, tranquilo pero que inspiraba respeto, en paz pero con fuerza al mismo tiempo, profundo pero cristalino, yo quería estar ahí, así que sin pensarlo me pare y me acerque de más a la orilla, quería dejarme caer, en ese momento vino a mi mete el rostro de Lita, de Hotaru, mi pequeña Mina, mi amado Darien, mis padres, mis amigos, y sabía que ya no los tenía, solo quería morir, cuando cerré mis ojos para dar ese último paso, sentí que alguien me tomo por la cintura,

—Esa no es la solución— dijo esa voz

—Tú no sabes nada— dije sin voltear a ver

—Solo sé que huir no es la solución—volvió a repetir

—Lo que quiero hacer es solucionar la vida de los que he dañado y si muero todo estará mejor—conteste con lágrimas

—No lo creo—dijo cargándome y alejándome de la orilla

Cuando estuvimos lejos de la orilla Zirconia corrió hacia mi

—¿Estás loca Sere?— dijo abrazándome

—Solo quiero morir— dije derrumbándome

—No es la solución—repitió esa voz, y me estaba desesperando así que me gire para verlo y encararlo

—¡tú qué sabes! ¡Mate a mi hermana! ¡Mis amigos están lejos de mí! ¡El amor de mi vida no quiere verme!, y ¡Mis padres me odian!, ¡Así que estoy sola!—dije gritando histéricamente

—no estás sola, te tienes a ti misma y por lo que veo tendrás un bebe—dijo ese hombre que tenía una mirada tranquila y llena de paz, era hermoso

—¿y tú quién demonios eres?— pregunte aun enojada

—Me llamo Peruru—dijo el hombre ayudándome a levantarme

—él es médico de aquí—dijo Zirconia

—Y me gustaría revisarte— dijo el

—No quiero, yo estoy perfectamente bien—conteste tajante

—tu a lo mejor pero y ¿él bebe?—dijo con un hermosa sonrisa

—él tiene razón Sere, desde que llegaste aquí no han revisado al bebe—Dijo Zirconia

Eso era cierto, casi no me había ocupado del bebe, y la verdad es que no quería, yo no lo merecía, era poca cosa para tener un bebe. Pero Zirconia y este doctor casi me obligaron, así que fuimos a su consultorio, me dijo me acostara y puso un líquido muy frio en mi vientre, yo ni siquiera veía el monitor que tenía enfrente solo miraba a la ventana, hasta que oí un tipo de golpecitos y mire al monitor.

—Es su corazón— dijo Peruru con una sonrisa —yo no pude decir nada mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ese corazón lo habíamos hecho Darien y yo

—Su latido es débil— dijo Peruru

—¿Qué tiene?—pregunte asustada

—Lo que tiene es su mama esta triste todo el tiempo, no come bien y no lo quiere—dijo el

Yo me quede callada. Como sabia eso, aunque era verdad, todo era verdad, pero oír su corazón latir me dio un nuevo aliento de vida, era mi bebe, el hijo del hombre que amaba y aunque él no lo quisiera, yo sí, así que sería solo mío.

Peruru y Zirconia me ayudaron a levantarme de la camilla, el me receto algunas vitaminas y me dijo que pasaría a verme todos los días, en cuanto salimos de ahí, y llegamos a la casa, Zirconia me dijo que por hoy estaba dispensada de hacer mis labores que fuera a recostarme.

Ya en la soledad de mi habitación, puse mis manos sobre mi vientre y por primera vez comencé a hablar con mi bebe

—Perdóname ¿si?— le pedía —Prometo ser mejor, quererte mucho y cuidarme para que estés bien— promesas que cumpliría sin duda alguna

Toda la tarde la pase acariciando mi rostro y hablándole a mi bebe. Hasta la hora de la cena, Zirconia entro a la habitación y me dijo que bajara, ella estaba en posición para discutir cómo cada noche que no quería cenar, pero esta vez lo hice sin decir nada.

En cuanto llegue a la mesa Sabio estaba ahí.

—¿Cómo te sientes Sere?— pregunto el

—Bien gracias—dije con una sonrisa

—Vaya mira sonríe— dijo Zirconia

Yo me sonroje y comencé a comer.

Después de ese día, todos los días veía a Peruru, me daba consejos de cómo cuidarme cuando me fuera de la Forks, y Zirconia me enseñaba a tejer y a hacer manualidades, la verdad es que las últimas 3 semanas se habían ido como agua, ya nunca pensaba en drogas ni alcohol, solo recordaba a mis amigos y quería saber de ellos, solo que no sabía dónde estaban y no me atrevía a llamar a sus casa, sabía que no era lo más correcto.

La hora de mi regreso había llegado, y por algún motivo no quería irme, sentía que si me iba, volvería a estar sola, Sabio, Zirconia y Peruru me llevaron al aeropuerto.

—te iré a visitar—dijo Peruru dándome un abrazo

—Eso espero—dije con sinceridad

—Nosotros también Sere, cuídate mucho por favor—dijo Zirconia con lágrimas en los ojos

—En cuanto sepa donde me voy a quedar, le llamo ok— dije con una sonrisa fingida

—Recuerda que siempre contaras con nosotros—me aseguro Sabio

—Por cierto Sere, tus papas me pidieron que te diera esto—dijo Hotaru cuando me extendió otra carta

Yo tome la carta temblorosa, y la metí en mi bolsa, me despedí de ellos y en cuanto estuve en el avión saque esa carta, sentía que estaba reviviendo el momento en que llegue aquí, peo tenía que ser fuerte, ahora una vida dependía de mí.

_**SERE**_

_**Sabemos que han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que tuviste noticias nuestras, pero nosotros si sabíamos de ti, nos da gusto que regreses como una mujer renovada y llena de vida, y espero sigas así y aproveches la oportunidad que te la vida para seguir adelante, nos enteramos que decidiste tener al bebe. Y nos da gusto, es una gran responsabilidad y ojala sepas manejarla.**_

_**En este sobre encontraras una tarjeta, en la cuenta ahí dinero suficiente para que comiences una nueva vida, las llaves son de un departamento, no es lujoso como estabas acostumbrada y tampoco es tuyo, es rentado, hemos pagado los primeros 4 meses de renta, pero después lo tendrás que hacer tu, ahí viene la dirección.**_

_**Nosotros decidimos salir de viaje para no estar en la ciudad cuando llegues, te lo reiteramos, no te odiamos solo no es momento para volvernos a encontrar, sé que **__**Mina**__** estaría muy orgullosa de ti en estos momentos, quiero que sepas que tu hermana está en el cementerio familiar, por si alguna vez decides llevarle flores, solo te pido que si nos ves no te acerque a nosotros, esa herida sique supurando, sé que el tiempo pasara y ahí es cuando podremos hablar.**_

_**Espero comiences esta nueva vida, bien por un buen camino, no olvides las consecuencias que trajeron tus actos, y que ahora una personita indefensa depende total y absolutamente de ti.**_

_**Hasta pronto **_

_**IKUKO**__** Y **__**KENJI**_

Como en la carta anterior, ni un te quiero, ni un nada, pero esta vez no me deprimiría, ahora tenía una razón para ser más fuerte que nunca, mi hijo.

En cuanto llegue a la ciudad una ola de miedo me invadió, la verdad es que no sabía que esperar, así que acaricie mi vientre, respire profundo, y salir del aeropuerto, tome un taxi, y me dirigí a la dirección que me habían dado mis padres.

Cuando llegue a la dirección, no era un edificio lujoso pero era muy bonito, cuando entre al departamento, estaba vacío, el taxista me ayudo a subir mis maletas, y empecé a recorrer el departamento, solo tenía dos habitaciones, la cocina era pequeña, la sala y el comedor igual, el baño tenía una tina chica pero, esta era mi casa, y sería la de mi bebe.

Ese mismo día salí a comprar un colchón y algo de comida, al día siguiente iría a la compañía de teléfono para que pusieran la línea y llamar a Zirconia y a Peruru y darles mi dirección, pero lo más importante era encontrar un trabajo pronto.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bien aquí esta lo que paso con Sere en los próximos caps, verán no solo lo que sucede con ella sino también con Darién.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **

**Ustedes de seguro se preguntaran el porque me tarde en actualizar, bien les comunico que habrá un cambio en las actualizaciones y solo actualizare una vez por semana.**

**Porque motivo lo hago, puesto que quiero enfocarme en las historias que son de mi auditoria ya que muchas veces he dicho que trataría de enfocarme en ellas, pero no lo había hecho, y espero poder enfocarme en ellas ahora si.**

**Lo hare por las siguientes 3 razones.**

**La 1era por falta de tiempo por la uni, lo cual eso no lo voy a poder cambiar hasta que la termine. Y porque dentro de mes y medio regreso a clases y quiero enfocarme al menos en tener algunos capítulos de algunas de mis historias, para tener un avance. Veré que ocurre más adelante.**

**La 2da razón es que por andar actualizando 3 veces por semana a veces no me da tiempo para hacerlo por andar teniendo listo el cap para subirlo. Dando como consecuencia que no pueda enfocarme en las mías y la verdad estoy recibiendo reclamos por no actualizarlas y cuando lo hago resulta que las que esperaban la actualización ya no están comentando o ya se cansaron de esperar. **

**La 3era razón penosamente he tomado una difícil decisión; la cual es que voy a eliminar algunas de mis historias, porque necesitan reedición urgente o porque simplemente las hice un poco mal al momento de escribirlas y no tenía claro lo que quería escribir; y otras porque solo serán reedita más seguirán publicadas solo que tendrán un cambio, porque necesito mejorarlas en cuanto a la trama ya que en algunas me adelante más de la cuenta, mientras que en otras necesito mejorarlas para que estén mejor.**

**Espero puedan comprender mis motivos y razones por las cuales hago esto. **

**Mañana les actualizo madre sustituta. **

**Gracias por su comprensión. Hasta el siguiente cap, **


	7. Tiempo

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**6. Tiempo **

**D****POV **

En cuanto me monte el maldito avión donde iba con mi madre para la famosa clínica de rehabilitación, no dejaba de pensar en Sere y en nuestro hijo porque era mío, yo no necesitaba ninguna estúpida prueba de ADN para saberlo, mi madre y yo no hablamos en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a Florida fuimos directo a la clínica, era una de niños ricos eso era claro, ya que varios hijos de amigos de mi papa estaban ahí, yo solo podía pensar en MI SERE en MI BEBE, eso era lo único que me daba fuerzas para quedarme aquí y convertirme en el hombre que ella necesitaba, en cuanto saliera de aquí la buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra para demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Los primero días fueron difíciles mi adicción estaba muy arraigada, había días en lo que me comportaba muy agresivamente y no sabía por qué, pero conocí gente que me ayudo y en mi mente siempre estaba presente mi único propósito, recuperarme lo más rápido posible para buscar a mi hijo y a Sere.

Las semanas pasaban lentas, muy lentas, pero me estaban ayudando a conocerme a mí mismo, mi visión de la vida cambio completamente, lo único que no había cambiado era el amor que sentía hacia Sere, conocí a una chica llamada Kakyuu, agradable con la cual entable una linda amistad, ella también estaba embarazada y en ella me imaginaba a mi hermosa Sere y con Kakyuu vivía lo que me estaba perdiendo con Sere, pero sabía que podría recuperarlo.

Pero había noches que el miedo me asaltaba, pensando que a lo mejor ella ya no me querría, que se iría de mi lado y no me permitiría conocer a mi hijo.

Pero no, ella no me haría algo así, ella me amaba y sabía que jamás se iría de mi lado, si yo regresaba siendo el hombre que ella necesitara.

Pasaron los 4 meses más largos de mi vida, pero el día que saldría de la clínica llego, mis padres fueron por mí a Florida, la verdad es que mi madre me abrazo muy efusivamente cuando me vio salir, pero no pude saludarla de la misma manera, no por que recordaba claramente lo que le había dicho a MI SERE la última vez que la había visto y lo que le había dicho a los padres de Sere.

—¿Qué tienes hijo?— pregunto mi madre

—Quiero volver para buscar a Sere— dije serio

—Hijo…— intento decir mi padre pero lo interrumpí

—Hijo nada papa, sé que cometí mis errores y sé que pagare por ellos, pero amo a Sere y a mi hijo y no me importa si ustedes están o no de acuerdo—Dije mirándolos fijamente

—Está bien hijo, lo que nosotros queríamos decirte es que te ayudaremos a buscar a Sere— dijo mi padre

—Sé que me comporte de la peor manera con ella y ella también tenía problemas—dijo mi madre con voz arrepentida

No dije más y me subí al taxi para dirigirnos al aeropuerto.

En el avión no dejaba de pensar que pronto estaría con mi amada Sere y mi hijo, eso era lo único que había en mi mente, era lo que me daba fuerzas para despertar cada día.

En cuanto me baje del avión, mis fuerzas regresaron, porque sabía que estaba más cerca de Sere y mi bebe.

Lo primero que hice fue ir a la casa para ponerme presentable e ir directamente a casa de los padres de Sere y así poder decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto la había extrañado.

Cuando salía de la casa, mi madre me detuvo

—¿A dónde vas Darien?— pregunto me madre

—A buscar a Sere— dije sin darle tiempo a que me preguntara más salí de ahí.

Tome mi coche y me fui directo a la mansión Tsukino. Cuando llegue, sabía que sería difícil hablar con Sere pero también sabía que me amaba y regresaría a mi lado.

Cuando toque la puerta, sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho, me imagine a mi hermosa Sere con su panza de 5 meses de embarazo aproximadamente y que me diría que por fin vine por ella, pero en lugar de eso abrió la madre de Sere, Ikuko.

—Hola Darien—dijo la ella

—Buenas tardes Ikuko, esta Sere—dije lo más caballeroso que pude, aun recordaba como la había tratado la última vez que la vi

—Ella no está—dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

—¿Como que no está?, ¿a dónde fue?—no me importaba esperarla o irla a buscar a otro lado.

—No sabemos nada de ella hace dos semanas—ahora si habían salido sus lágrimas.

—¿Cómo que no saben? ¿Por qué?—me estaba empezando a desesperar.

—Pasa Darien, creo que hay cosas que debes saber—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

Yo pase solo para saber dónde estaban Sere y mi hijo, nos sentamos en la sala y ahí me dijo todo.

—Después de lo de Mina y Lita, internamos a Sere en una clínica en Forks. Cuando ella cumplió el tratamiento y la dieron de alta, Kenji y yo no estábamos muy seguros de poder estar aún cerca de ella, así que le mandamos dinero y la instalamos en un departamento que nosotros habíamos comprado para ella, pero le hicimos creer que tenía que pagar renta y que nosotros solo habíamos pagado 4 meses— dijo llorando

—¿Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver con que tengan dos semanas sin saber de ella?— pregunte irritado.

—Pues que hace dos semanas se cumplió el plazo de los 4 meses y ella dejo el departamento y no sabemos dónde está— dijo llorando histéricamente

—Por dios Ikuko no me digas que ahora si quieres a Sere cerca, si mal no recuerdo le dijiste que ella era la culpable de la muerte de Mina ¿no?—la acuse.

—Sí, estaba dolida y molesta, ella siempre había sido nuestro orgullo y la admirábamos porque pensamos que a pesar de ser tan joven era muy madura y mira lo que paso—dijo levantando la voz-

—¿Dónde demonios pude estar?—pregunte más para mí que para ella.

—No lo sé, Kenji y yo queremos encontrarla porque sabemos que con el embarazo tan avanzado no va a ser fácil que consiga trabajo—dijo Ikuko.

—Mi hijo— fue lo único que dije antes de que mis lágrimas me traicionaran y salieran, ya no pude decir más y salí de esa casa.

Y esa noche me jure a mí mismo que encontraría a Sere y mi hijo, así tuviera que tardarme toda la vida.

Los días pasaron más lentos que cuando estaba en la rehabilitación, mis padres me intentaban dar ánimos

—Por qué no regresas a la universidad, te quedaste a unos meses de graduarte—dijo Luna

—Claro hijo y eras el mejor de tu clase—Dijo mi padre

—Así cuando encuentres a Sere podrás ofrecerle algo con tu trabajo— dijo mi madre

Y eso era verdad cuando encontrara a Sere, quería que ella viera que todo lo que podía darle era fruto de mi trabajo, así que me esforzaría por ella y por mi hijo para que se sintieran orgullos de mi al verme.

Regrese a la universidad, no en la que había conocido a Sere, mis padres esta vez no me dejaron vivir solo, sabía que tenía que ganarme su confianza nuevamente. Comencé con la practicas en el hospital y entre escuela y hospital, los meses se me fueron más rápidos

No podía creer que ya habían pasado 10 meses sin ver a mi hermosa Sere y sabía que mi hijo o hija ya habían nacido; Kenji, mi padre y yo, habíamos contratado a mil detectives privados pero ninguno daba con ella, cada día perdía más la esperanza de encontrarla y había noches en las que me daban ganas de perderme en las drogas y el alcohol para poder dejar de sentir este dolor que me acompañaba día y noche, pero recordaba a Sere y a nuestro hijo y sabía que si lo hacía, cuando la encontrara se decepcionaría de mí , así que me sumergía más en el trabajo .

Termine la escuela, ahora ya era doctor en toda forma, ahora solo me faltaría la especialidad pero por fin podía pedir trabajo en cualquier hospital y dejar de depender de mi padre, tenía que aprender a ser un hombre responsable.

Cuando les dije a mis padres que buscaría trabajo en otro hospital, al principio no lo tomaron bien pero mi padre entendió mi decisión y me apoyo.

Mi búsqueda de Sere y nuestro hijo nunca la deje, con cada día que pasaba mi dolor crecía más y los Tsukino ahora estaban arrepentidos de no haber apoyado realmente a Sere, ya la habíamos buscado en todos lados, hasta en los cementerios, pensando que había muerto, eso fue muy difícil pero no hay tampoco estaba, varias veces habíamos ido a Forks donde ella se había rehabilitado para saber si tenían noticias de ella, pero nada, nadie sabía dónde estaba ella, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

Y así pasaron los tres años más largos de mi vida, había hecho la especialidad en Cirugía y poco a poco me estaba ganando un nombre propio, ya no era el hijo del gran Dr. Artemis Chiba.

**SPOV**

Sabía que tenía que empezar a valerme por mi misma y agradecía a Zirconia todo lo que me había enseñado, sabía que sería difícil que me dieran trabajo por mi embarazo. Los primeros días fui a varios despachos de abogados pero en ninguno me dieron trabajo, la verdad me estaba empezando a desesperar, así que un día cuando iba de regreso a mi casa frustrada por no encontrar trabajo vi un letrero donde necesitaban una mesera, no lo pensé dos veces y entre a pedir el empleo, me contrataron de inmediato pero me dijeron que no me podían contratar de tiempo completo ya que en mi estado no podría con el, así que me darían la mitad de salario pero me podían ayudar con las propinas.

Al principio me costó mucho trabajo ya que me hacía bolas con las ordenes o la charola me pesaba de más, esto era lo malo de ser una niña rica, no podía culpar a mis padres por habérmelo dado todo, pero empezaba a guardar un poco de resentimiento hacia ellos ya que yo también era su hija, sin embargo me dieron la espalda, me culpaban de la muerte de Mina aunque nunca supe en verdad que fue lo que paso, pues ella se perdió una semana antes de que la encontraran en la universidad, no podía pensar quien la había ultrajado de esa manera, pero estoy segura que cuando lo descubriera se arrepentiría pues todavía tenía los instintos de SERENA TSUKINO.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso y tenía 15 días para dejar el departamento, pues era caro y en mi situación no podía pagarlo y menos si quería regresar a la universidad, tenia mis ahorros pero eso era para cuando naciera mi bebe, pues no dejaría que le faltara nada.

Un día Zirconia me vino a visitar para ver cómo estaba yo, creo que quería comprobar que seguía limpia pero con mi bebe lo seguiría toda la vida, ella me dijo que si quería podía quedarse conmigo, que no tenía que regresar a la clínica y me ayudaría con los gastos y a cuidar a mi bebe para que pudiera regresar a la escuela, yo acepte gustosa.

Cuando el plazo del departamento se cumplió nos mudamos a uno más modesto con solo 2 habitaciones, un baño pequeño y una cocineta y una pequeña sala, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero no podía pagar más, el dinero que me dieron mis padres para establecerme lo cambie de cuenta a una más personal para que no supieran de los movimientos ya que lo usaría para mi bebe, durante el primer mes tome dinero de ahí para mantenerme luego encontré el trabajo del restaurante y bueno con eso era con lo que me mantenía.

Cuando regrese a la universidad, me costó mucho trabajo pues regrese a una de gobierno, solo me interesaba terminar mi último semestre para poder ejercer como abogada aunque dudo que con un bebe recién nacido lo conseguiría pero no me importaba cuanto trabajo me costara o cuantas veces me quedara sin comer, solo sé que lo conseguiría mi bebe se lo merecía.

No había un solo día que no pensara en mis amigos, no sé qué pasaría con ellos pero yo no podía distraerme, solo podía pensar en lo más importante esta pequeña personita que crecía dentro mí, lo amaba con toda mi alma tal vez tanto como amaba a su padre, no se tampoco que pasaría con Darien jamás supe de él, pensé que a los 2 meses cuando saldría de recuperación me buscaría pero no fue así y bueno nada puedo hacer ya que bien claro me lo dijo su mama no quería nada conmigo.

El tiempo fue pasando muy pronto tendría a mi bebe, deje la escuela una semana antes de que diera a luz porque Zirconia me insistió mucho, también deje mi trajo provisionalmente prometí estar 3 semanas después de que naciera mi bebe, mi jefa era una persona amable que acepto y dijo que me guardaría mi lugar ya que Zirconia se encargaría de mi turno, ya que ella trabajaba como costurera para una sastrería pero todo el trabajo lo hacía en casa así que yo me haría cargo de los pedidos de la sastrería mientras ella trabajaba en el restaurante.

Tres días antes de la fecha esperada, Zirconia se había ido al restaurante y yo estaba aburrida en mi departamento pues no había nada que ver en la tele así que salí a comprar el periódico para distraerme, me senté en un parque cerca del departamento mientras tomaba un helado de nuez que se me había antojado y empecé a hojear el periódico me fui a los anuncios de los trabajos pues aunque no pudiera trabajar en este momento tal vez podía ver si había algo interesante, algo me llamo la atención en la parte superior del anuncio había una foto mía y un anuncio de media plana que decía:

_**SERENA**_

_**POR FAVOR BUSCA A TU FAMILIA O LA DE **__**DARIEN**__** TE NECESITAMOS Y TE EXTRAÑAMOS, NO SABEMOS NADA DE TI TAL VEZ NECESITES NUESTRA AYUDA, SABEMOS QUE ESTAS POR DAR A LUZ O TAL VEZ YA DISTE POR FAVOR **__**SERE**__** BÚSCANOS**_

Como se atrevían a pensar que podía necesitarlos cuando me dieron la espalda de esa manera, ni siquiera podía ir a ver a mi hermana al cementerio por miedo de que me los encontrara, sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas se me derramaron y Darien quería que lo buscara, claro para que vieran si mi bebe era de Darien y cuando confirmaran lo obvio me lo quitarían, no jamás lo permitiría, mi bebe era mi razón de vivir mi fortaleza el único que me sostenía de pie y pretenden quitármelo jamás lo permitiría.

—Otra vez están buscando a esta chica—dijo una pareja de ancianos junto a mí en la banca donde estaba sentada.

—Si todas las semanas ponen este anuncio y dice que está por tener un bebe pobre chica espero este bien—

—Si solo espero que su familia la encuentre pronto— dijo el otro anciano.

¿Que todas las semanas? deben querer a mi bebe con desesperación, jamás lo admitiría, me levante para marcharme y de repente todo medio vueltas instintivamente me lleve mis manos a mi vientre y sentí un dolor muy fuerte solo pude dar una exclamación de dolor, los ancianos se acercaron a mi

—Señora ¿está bien?—

—No por favor pídame un ta….— No pude terminar de decirlo pues otro dolor agudo me vino de repente.

—Enseguida señora— un anciano salió corriendo mientras el otro me ayudaba a llegar a la acera, cuando llegue ya estaba el taxi, el anciano le dijo al taxista.

—Llévela al hospital central—

—¡NOOOOOOOO!— grite sin poder contenerme —perdón, al hospital de la divina caridad por favor hay esta mi médico— le dije al taxista quien asintió y comenzó a manejar deprisa saque mi móvil y llame a Zirconia para avisarle.

Sonó un par de veces antes de contestar

—Bella ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Zirconia

—Voy al hospital de la divina cariad, no se te olvide preguntar por Selene Moon.

—Sere ese hospital es muy caro—

—No te preocupes por eso Zirconia solo trae la maleta morada de él bebe que está en mi armario por favor—

—Está bien voy para allá—colgué y me concentre en respirar, llegamos al hospital y me atendieron de inmediato todavía tarde un par de horas en tener a mi bebe, me pusieron en una habitación privada en lo que caminaba para que el que bebe se acomodara mejor y pudiera nacer.

—Sere—dijo Zirconia entrando a la habitación

—Selene Zirconia, por favor—dije suplicando con la mirada —veras Zirconia dije que me llamaba Selene Moon para que mi familia no me encontrara, sabes mi historia lo que no sabes es esto— le extendí el periódico donde aparecía el anuncio.

—Creo que deberías comunicarte con ellos se ve que están preocupados—dijo

—no Zirconia, ellos solo quieren quitarme a mi bebe y no lo permitiré, por favor déjame hacerlo a mi manera por eso quería un hospital privado, por cierto si te preguntan por su papa debes decir que está de viaje que no debe tardar por favor—

—bien lo haremos a tu manera por cierto, ¿Cómo pagaremos el hospital?—

—mis papas cuando salí de rehabilitación me dieron dinero para establecerme, yo lo guarde para este momento a mi bebe no le faltara nada Zirconia, tengo suficiente para el parto hasta que termine mi carrera y pueda encontrar un trabajo más o menos estable en un buffet, estaremos bien—

—por eso gastabas tanto en ropita para él bebe ¿no?—pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sip por eso lamento no habértelo dicho, pero nunca se presentó la ocasión de confesártelo—

—No te preocupes mejor concéntrate en respirar—

Así estuve cerca de 4 horas más con contracciones cada vez más fuerte pero cuando sentí a mi bebe entre mis brazos, no pude evitar llorar era tan parecido a él, los ojos azules, el cabello azabaches.

—¿Cómo se va a llamar?— me pregunto el doctor

—Endimion Armando T….— Por poco cometía el error que había evitado los últimos 5 meses —doctor su papa se encuentra de viaje podríamos dejar el apellido en blanco mientras llega no debe tardar, le llamamos pero dicen que está en una conferencia y no lo pueden interrumpir—

—Claro pero no puede salir del hospital sin el apellido—

—Descuide en el último de los casos pondré el mío está bien… por cierto ¿Cuándo medaran de alta?— pregunte esperanzada a que fuera pronto

—Mañana, como fue parto normal no hay necesidad de que permanezca más aquí—

—Está bien gracias— y con eso salió dejándome a mi mayor tesoro en mis brazos.

Cuando salí del hospital apuntaron el apellido Tsukino en el documento de mi bebe, pero me asegure que solo ahí apareciera, no podía haber registro de mi bebe o mío en ningún lado por eso no fui al hospital central sabía que hay estaría Artemis en el hospital, jamás se acercarían a mi bebe.

El tiempo siguió pasando y bueno no todo era malo termine mi carrera y me contrataron en un buffet bastante conocido que se llamaba HOTMAN & HARRISON, rápidamente fui ascendiendo, pues nadie sabía de mi pasado y solo estaba Zirconia, mi trabajo y mi pequeño Endimión, que sin duda era la luz de mi vida. Nos mudamos a un departamento más grande pues empezaba a ganar mejor, no derrochaba el dinero pero tampoco es que ganara los millones de dólares pero podía pagar el departamento sin lujos pero cómodo y hermoso, la guardería de mi bebe y los gastos de mi casa, Zirconia era mi fiel compañera siempre estaba conmigo en todo momento aunque extrañaba enormemente a mi Hotaru, mi Lita y por supuesto a mi hermosa hermanita pero estoy segura que ese ángel es el que no me dejo en ningún momento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron tres años.

Ese jueves estaba como siempre en mi oficina pues tenía 5 meses que me habían hecho socia, estaba tomando una taza de café viendo un caso en el que estaba trabajando cuando mi celular sonó, me sorprendo pues era de la guardería de mi bebe.

—diga—

—Sra. Tsukino—

—Si dígame profesora ¿Qué ocurre?—

—Pues tenemos un pequeño problema, vera Endimión estaba jugando en la resbaladilla y bueno él se cayó y se abrió su cabecita, lo llevamos al hospital central para que lo atendieran pero debe ir—

—¡En este momento estoy saliendo!—grite histérica —solo dígame que está bien por favor—

—Él está bien solo le darán un par de puntos, pero nunca perdió el conocimiento y solo pregunta por su mami—

—Estoy en 10 min ahí— salí corriendo diciéndole a mi secretaria que cancelara todas mis citas pues mi bebe estaba en el hospital, no espere respuesta y salí en mi coche rumbo al hospital.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Bueno como pueden ver ya vieron que ocurrió con Sere y Darien, ustedes de seguro se preguntaran que paso con los demás; más adelante sabrán que paso, ya viene el reencuentro.**

**Nos vemos en el sig cap.**


	8. Encuentro con el pasado

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**7. Encuentro con el pasado**

**SPOV**

Después de recibir esa llamada, mis nervios se estallaron como nunca en la vida. Salí desesperada rumbo al hospital donde habían llevado a mi hijo, estaba desesperada, en el teléfono no me habían dicho bien lo que había pasado y yo me imaginaba lo peor, en el camino llame a Zirconia para que me alcanzara en el hospital.

En cuanto llegue al hospital, fui a la recepción para que me dijeran donde estaba mi hijo.

—Buenas tardes trajeron a mi hijo aquí—dije desespera

—¿Cuál es el nombre de su hijo?— pregunto la enfermera con una tranquilidad que me dieron ganas de golpearla

—Endimión Armando Tsukino—dije desesperada

—Pase al consultorio 201 ahí lo están atendiendo—

Ya no me entretuve más y fui adonde me dijeron que estaba mi hijo, entre sin ni siquiera tocar, cuando vi que mi hijo estaba sentado en una camilla con un parche en su frente y comiendo una paleta, el alma me volvió al cuerpo, yo ni siquiera vi al doctor, lo único que hice fue abrazar a mi hijo y ver que estaba bien.

—¿Qué te paso amor?—pregunte intentando calmar el temblor de mi voz

—Me calli—dijo mi bebe

—Si de eso ya me di cuenta pero ¿Cómo?—

—De la desbaladilla mami— me contó mi hijo con una dulce sonrisa torcida igual a la de su padre

Cuando me gire a ver a su médico, casi me da un infarto cuando vi quien era

—Hola Sere—saludo con una sonrisa pero nervioso parece que no podía esconderme mas.

—¿Artemis como estas?—respondí aun impresionada

—¿Bien y tu— dijo más calmado

—Bien, ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?, ¿él está bien?—eso era lo único que me importaba.

—Él está bien, solo tuvo una pequeña cortada en la frente, le di un par de puntadas pero se portó muy valiente, ¿verdad campeón?— le pregunto a Endimión quien asintió —pero todo está bien— dijo sonriéndole a mi hijo

—Qué bueno, ¿entonces me lo puedo llevar no?—lo único que quería, era salir de ahí lo antes posible.

—¿Darien trabaja aquí sabes?—

—No y no me importa saber de él—dije tajante

—Él te ha buscado todos estos años—dijo

—Si como no, aún conservo el mensaje que Luna me mando con mi madre—dije llena de dolor

—Ella estaba muy impresionada por todo lo que había pasado—dijo defendiendo a su esposa.

—No me importa y si de verdad están arrepentidos de haberme tratado así, por favor no le digas a Darien que me viste—dije casi suplicando

—pero Sere él quiere conocer a su hijo, el aun te ama—

—Por favor Artemis te lo ruego, has esto por mí, hazlo por lo que no hicieron en tres años— dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Está bien Sere, no le diré a mi hijo que te vi pero creo que mi hijo tiene derecho—

—Por favor…—fue lo único que alcance a decir

—Deja voy por el alta del niño y te daré su nueva cita de acuerdo para quitarle los puntos—

Yo solo asentí tenía la esperanza de que Artemis no le dijera a Darien que estaba aquí.

En ese momento solo quería que mi hijo estuviera bien, cuando vi a mi hijo él estaba entretenido con el estetoscopio que me imagino era de Artemis, cada vez que mi hijo sonreía, me daba cuenta que era igual a su padre.

**ARTEMIS**** POV**

Sentí que me daba un infarto cuando salí del consultorio, no sabía cómo describir la emoción que tenia de haber conocido a mi nieto y no se podía negar por ningún lado que era un Chiba, tenía el cabello del mismo color e igual de rebelde y los ojos eran idénticos a los de mi hijo pero tenía la mirada tierna de Sere, y la sonrisa también eran de Darien, por dios mi nieto, estaba feliz de por fin haberlo conocido.

Solo que ahora me sentía entre la espada y la pared, mi hijo tenía derecho a saber que Sere estaba aquí, había pasado tres años buscándola; por cielo, mar y tierra. Contrato investigadores privados, investigamos en hospitales todo para encontrarla pero jamás dio señales de vida pero por otro lado quería ganarme la confianza de Sere para que nos permitieras acercarnos a mi nieto poco a poco,

La verdad es que estaba nervioso y por primera vez en la mi vida pedía no encontrarme a mi hijo, en el pasillo ya que él había venido a hacer una cirugía este hospital y sabía que si me lo encontraba no iba a poder ocultarle la verdad y el mayor de mis temores apareció

—Hola papa—dijo mi hijo

—¿Cómo te fue hijo?—pregunte tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible pero me tembló la voz

—Bien, pero ¿tu como estas? Te noto raro— dijo

—¿Raro yo? No para nada—y tartamudeando más nervioso si se puede

—¿Qué tienes papa?—pregunto mi hijo preocupado

No sé qué estúpido movimiento hice con las manos que los papeles del hijo Sere se cayeron al suelo y Darien los recogió.

—¿Qué ¿ le paso a tu paciente?—Pregunto sin saber que era su hijo.

—Nada, es un bebe de tres años que se cayó de la resbaladilla y se golpeó en la frente pero no pasó nada de gravedad solo un par de puntos pero está muy bien—dije agradeciendo que no se diera cuenta del nombre de la madre,

—Bueno pues te dejo, tengo que ir a dejar el alta—sin más me di la media vuelta y me fui.

**DPOV**

Vi a mi papa muy nervioso, pero la verdad es que no le tome importancia, me dirigí al consultorio que ocupaba cuando venía a este hospital y me topé con ella, con el amor de mi vida.

—¿Sere?— pregunte emocionado

—Hola— dijo nerviosa

No sabía que decir, había soñado tantas veces con este momento que cuando llego me quedo como idiota.

—Tengo que irme—dijo sin levantar la mirada, cuando vi que traía cargando un niño quien estaba recostado en el pecho de Sere, pero al escucharnos hablar se levantó; sentí que el alma se me iba del cuerpo era idéntico a mí, pero no era cualquier niño, era MI HIJO.

—No Sere espera— la tome por el brazo.

—Déjame Darien por favor, mi hijo quiere ir a la casa—dijo soltándose de mí.

—¿Tu hijo?, también es mío—dije sin levantar la voz.

—No Darien este niño es solo mío—dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

Sabía que era mío, lo podía negar mil veces pero el niño era igual a mí, sobre todo cuando se giró a verme y me dio una sonrisa torcida igual a la mía, con eso solo confirme que era mi hijo.

—¿Edes amibo de mi mami?—pregunto el pequeño, yo me incline para quedar a su altura y el aroma de Sere me inundo como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba junto a mí.

—Si me llamo Edward y ¿tu?—pregunte sin poder contener mis lágrimas.

—Endimión Armdo Tsukino—dijo mi hijo regalándome otra vez una sonrisa, quede en shock le había puesto mi segundo nombre eso solo me decía que no estaba todo perdido.

No pude más y me levante para ver a Sere que se mordía el labio y tenía los ojos cristalinos, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder contener la emoción.

—Por favor, te lo ruego vamos a hablar ¿sí?—Suplique, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver bien, me lleve las manos al rostro tratando de limpiármelas pero no paraban.

**SPOV **

Mi corazón casi se salió cuando vi que Darien se inclinaba para hablar con mi hijo, cuando levanto la cara, me partió el alma ver que estaba llorando, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo seguía amando.

—Por favor, te lo ruego vamos a hablar ¿sí?—Suplico con lágrimas en su rostro, trato de limpiárselas pero seguían saliendo sin control.

—Está bien pero no aquí, quiero que Endimión descanse—

—Dime dónde y ahí estaré—contesto de inmediato

—Te espero en mi casa a las 8:00 p.m. a esa hora Endimión ya se durmió, anota la dirección—

Él la anoto de inmediato.

—A las 8 estaré ahí—dijo como si fuera lo más importante de su vida

Yo no respondí nada más y salí de ahí con mi hijo en brazos, no sabía que le diría cuando lo viera pero era algo que tenía que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Cuando salí de hospital Zirconia me pregunto

—¿Qué tienes, te ves extraña?—

—Vi a Darien—conteste con miedo, acomodando a mi pequeño en su sillita en la parte de atrás del auto

—¿Y qué paso?—

—Hoy ira a la casa a las 8 para hablar, reconoció al niño de inmediato— dije subiéndonos al coche

—Pues claro si es igual a el—dijo Zirconia

—Sí, lo sé—

—Pero bueno que sentiste, eso es lo importante—

—Aun lo amo, pero no puedo perdonar que me haya abandonado así—mis ojos se empezaron a llenar nuevamente de lágrimas.

—Habla con él, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no siempre todo es como parece—asentí incapaz de hablar y maneje rumbo al departamento tratando de contener las lágrimas cuando llegue prepare la cena para todos y me dispuse a esperar, no sabía que esperar pero no podía posponerlo más. Eran las 8 pm cuando el timbre sonó.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Darien traía un ramo de flores y unas bolsas.

—Hola—me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me mataba.

—Hola, pasa por favor—dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Ten espero te gusten—dijo dándome las flores, pero cuando me las dio, su piel rozo con la mía y sentí la misma descarga que la primera vez, nos vimos a los ojos y supe que él había sentido lo mismo.

—Gracias—alcance a decir con dificultad—siéntate—tartamudee dirigiéndolo a la sala.

—¿Cómo has estado?—pregunto acomodando las bolsas en el suelo.

—Bien ¿y tú que has hecho de tu vida estos tres años?— lo último lo dije con coraje.

—Llevo tres años buscándote a ti y a nuestro hijo—dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Si vi los anuncios del periódico—dije molesta al recordarlos.

—¿Y por qué no me buscaste?—pregunto con dolor en la mirada.

—Como que porque, tu madre fue clara que no estarías conmigo en la carta que me envió Ikuko—dije tratando de que las lágrimas no me traicionaran.

—Lo dijo ella no yo—dijo levantándose del sillón molesto.

—Si pero tú no me buscaste cuando salí de la rehabilitación—dije señalándolo con el dedo.

—Claro que te busque cuando yo salí, estuve 4 meses recluido en una maldita clínica—dijo con los ojos cristalinos —lo primero que hice cuando llegue aquí fue ir a casa de tus padres, pero me dijeron que no sabían de ti, después fui a Forks pero tampoco sabían de ti, un tal Peruru me dijo que te habías ido— su voz cada vez se entre cortaba más por las ganas de llorar —Después contrate un investigador privado, pero no te encontró, nunca dejaste pistas de donde estabas, así que empecé a convertirme en el hombre que te merecías, termine la escuela y entre a la especialidad, me independice de mis padres y ahora todo lo que tengo es mío, todo me lo he ganado yo es por ti, para ti y nuestro hijo— dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos y ese llanto me rompía el alma en mil pedazos.

—Darien yo…—intente decir pero él me interrumpió.

—Sere dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que cambie, que soy el hombre que mereces, que seré un buen padre, que jamás deje de amarte, te lo ruego—dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—No se Darien, yo no he podido perdonar todo lo que paso, mis padres me dieron la espalda, tu madre me hizo mucho daño—dije acompañándolo en su llanto.

—Lo sé y te juro que es algo que yo tampoco les he perdonado y no te pido que los aceptes a ellos, te pido una oportunidad para mí—el acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me dio un suave beso en los labios, mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, habían pasado tantos años desde que había sentido esta sensación, que sentí que en cualquier momento le pediría que me hiciera suya.

—A un recuerdo nuestra última noche juntos—dijo susurrándome al oído

—Yo también—reconocí

—Fuiste mía, como sé que jamás habías sido de nadie—dijo besando mi oreja.

—Y jamás seré de nadie—conteste sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello.

—No he estado con nadie desde esa noche—dijo depositando besos en mi cuello

—Yo tampoco, sé que mi cuerpo solo reacciona contigo—dije entregando todo.

—Te amo Sere—

—Y yo a ti Darien—no lo pensé más y lo tome del cuello para que me besara, el beso fue demandante como había extrañado su sabor, su aroma; sin poder evitarlo gemí en su boca y el me beso más fuerte, pidiendo más fue bajando sus manos por mi cuello y espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, me acerco a él demostrándome su erección, dios cuanto lo había extrañado.

—¿Lo sientes?—pregunto —mi cuerpo solo reacciona a ti, dime que eres mía que sigues siendo mía como la primera vez, como la última, como ahora—me dijo con suplica en su voz.

—Soy tuya siempre lo fui—respondí antes de volver a besarlo y caminar hacia mi habitación él no se hizo esperar y me cargo a vuelo

—¿Cuál?— pregunto con la voz ronca por el deseo que nos estaba consumiendo.

—Derecha…— logre decir y lo lleve a mi habitación, sabía que mañana tal vez me arrepentiría pero no importaba si tenía que pasar por eso, con tal de estar una noche más entre sus brazos.

Entramos a la habitación, yo puse el seguro de la puerta, en ningún momento separo sus labios de mi cuello, me gire para quedar frente a él, el tomo mi labios con urgencia, su lengua pidió permiso para entra en mi boca, el cual le di de inmediato, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba y era verdad que solo con el reaccionaria así.

Empecé a desabrochar su camisa, su aroma me mataba, lo quería desnudo sobre mí, el noto mi desesperación ya que el también comenzó a quitarme la ropa con impaciencia, lo lleve hasta la cama y lo empuje sobre ella, me puse a horcajadas sobre él y comencé a besar su cuello, su pecho perfecto, su abdomen que parecía hecho a mano, poco a poco, baje el cierre de su pantalón, el me ayudo a quitárselo y le quite los bóxers, él estaba casi desnudo y yo solo llevaba mi ropa interior, al ver su erección no lo pensé dos veces y me la llave a la boca, el soltó un gemido de satisfacción, pues no se lo esperaba.

—Sere oh…. Di…os…..— gemía sin poder completar una frase coherente

Yo no pensaba detenerme, lo había extrañado tanto que quería saborear cada parte su cuerpo; lamia, succionaba y mordía su miembro mientras el solo gemía con intensidad, de verdad estaba disfrutándolo no me importaba ser ruda lo necesitaba en verdad, lo había extrañado y estoy segura que el a mí, sus gemidos me lo decían, el me tomo del cabello para marcar el ritmo que quería que llevara y lo obedecí gustosa, quería que toda su miel terminara en mi boca, quería saborear todo de él, apreté más su miembro mientras el llevaba el ritmo, no tardó mucho en terminar después de eso y lo hizo en mi boca como recordaba, era increíble trague todo lo que me dio, limpie todo su miembro con mi lengua me dejo terminar de limpiar hasta tomar la última gota, antes de que me levantara para que quedara a su altura me beso con pasión y gimió en mi boca antes de separarse y verme a los ojos había fuego en su mirada pero también había amor.

—Eres maravillosa—dijo besándome en los labios tiernamente.

—Pero ahora me toca a mí—dijo poniéndome debajo de él, con esa sonrisa torcida que me fascinaba no me hice del rogar y siguió repartiendo besos húmedos por todo mi cuerpo, por mi cuello, mi mandíbula soltando pequeñas mordidas que me hacían revolcarme abajo el, llego a mis pechos; solté un pequeño grito de placer lo que lo motivo a seguir, mordió mi pezón que estaba duro de lo excitada que estaba mientras con su mano pellizcaba el otro, no podía dejar de gemir cuando pensó que era suficiente bajo a mi abdomen y ombligo se entretuvo unos segundos que me parecieron horas, quería más y parece que leyó mi mente porque bajo hasta mi centro y empezó a besar con delicadeza pero enseguida se convirtió en demandante, introdujo un dedo gimiendo en mi centro lo que ocasiono que mis paredes se cerraran, estaba tan cerca y sé que lo noto por que introdujo otro dedo en mí y siguió bombeando con fuerza para ese entonces ya estaba gritando, no tarde en terminar también él no se levantó hasta limpiarme por completo, fue subiendo repartiéndome besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta estar a mi altura, me beso con urgencia con deseo hasta que nos faltó el aire tenía mi sabor en sus labios y eso me excito sobre manera de nuevo.

—Eres extraordinaria— dijo con los ojos encendidos —te extrañe tanto—

—Te necesito—dije mientras alzaba mis caderas para que supiera de lo que hablaba el cerro los ojos gimiendo y se acomodó en mi entrada pero solo rosaba su miembro en mí

—Deja de jugar por favor—roge, a lo que él me regalo una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy, no lo soporte y gemí en sus labios, no tardó en responderme, volvió a besarme mientras se acomodaba en mi entrada y entro de un solo golpe, ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo y embistió en mi con fuerza y yo le ayudaba moviéndome a su compas con ansias y desesperación, en todo momento nos vimos a los ojos pero llego un momento en que no soporte más el placer y cerré mis ojos

—Mírame—demando, abría mis ojos pero el placer era tan infinito que se me cerraban solos —mírame cuando te hago el amor Sere, mírame y demuéstrame que solo eres mía— dijo con la voz ronca, abrí mis ojos para ver cómo se retorcía de placer eso solo hizo que mis paredes se cerraran dándonos mayor fricción cuando menos lo espere me vine gritándole.

—¡SOLO TUYA!— eso lo llevo al límite y grito un —¡TE AMO!—y también se vino dio un par de embestidas más para terminar bien antes de colapsar encima de mí.

Yo todavía me arqueaba tratando de recuperarme de mi tan ansiado orgasmo, me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sin decir nada se acomodó de lado y me jalo con él para poder abrazarme mejor sin salirse de mí, volvió a besarme y pude darme cuenta que estaba listo para la segunda ronda, no dijimos nada solo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos y sensaciones, esa noche fui suya 2 veces más antes de caer dormidos.

Tenía tanto que no dormía tan bien que me costó trabajo despertarme pero había tomado una decisión y no podía cambiar de opinión al respecto. Desperté en la mañana con unos besos en el cuello y sus manos en mis caderas pegándome a él para sentir su erección, los besos pronto cambiaron de intensidad, me voltee y lo bese con ansias hicimos una vez más el amor pero inclusive antes de normalizar mi respiración me levante llevándome la sabana conmigo, el me vio con confusión en los ojos.

—¿A dónde vas amor? vuelve a la cama—me dijo con un brillo en los ojos que conocía bien, dios que este hombre es insaciable.

—No, debo ir a trabajar y tú debes marcharte— dije sin verlo buscando en mi armario ropa para el día.

—Hoy tengo el día libre y espero que tu reconsideres el ir a trabajar—dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia a mí, no podía acercarme o me nublaría las ideas otra vez.

—No Darien, tengo que trabajar y tú tienes que marcharte—dije dando pasos hacia atrás —Escucha esto no significa nada puedes ver a Endimión cuando quieras puedes venir a verlo, llevártelo para pasar tiempo con el pero tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver; he trabajado muy duro por tres años, he pasado por cosas que no puedes ni , todo por sacar adelante a mi bebe pero no puedo perdonar ni a tu madre ni a mis padres y eso no nos permitirá ser felices así que no hay un nosotros por favor solo márchate cuando vengas, avísale a Zirconia para que yo pueda salir y no estar…—

—¡NO!— me interrumpió gritando

Me atreví a ver sus ojos y había furia en ellos pero había dolor también.

—No Sere jamás me alejare de ti, que no puedes entender que te amo a ti. Quiero estar contigo por ti, no por que tengamos un hijo aunque lo amo pero quiero intentarlo por ti, por nosotros, por favor acéptame sé que no empezamos de la forma correcta Sere pero de verdad te amo, quiero estar contigo sino quieres ver a mis padres o a los tuyos está bien no lo haremos pero por favor no me apartes te necesito en mi vida; de otra manera estoy incompleto por favor escucha ese día en el hospital mi padre me jalo a su despacho, no me dejaron hablar contigo ni siquiera despedirme de ti amor; me partió el alma eso, yo solo quería estar contigo y con mi hijo pero Artemis me dijo que para poder estar contigo y poder darle a mi hijo lo que necesitaba, salir adelante para poder apoyarte al 100%, no me separe de ti por que quisiera sino porque lo necesitábamos para poder salir los tres a adelante, Sere no me apartes te lo ruego dame una oportunidad a mí, no a nuestros padres no lo hagas hasta que estés lista para perdonarlos pero no me apartes a mi te lo ruego—dijo todo esto llorando como si se le fuera a escapar el alma.

Yo estaba igual que él así que hice lo único que mi corazón me pedía, acorte la distancia y lo abrace con fuerza llorando en su hombro el me consoló, me acaricio la espala y me besaba el cabello cada que un sollozo se salía de su boca, cuando nos calmamos levante la vista y vi el infinito amor que me tenía, me beso con cariño solo fue un roce cuando se separó de mi me regalo su sonrisa torcida y pregunto

—¿Entonces me dejaras estar seca de ti? ¿Permitirás que lo intentemos?—

Solo pude asentir pues me abrumo el infinito amor como lo dijo

—si Darien lo intentaremos, jamás deje de amarte quise odiarte pero era imposible teniendo a alguien que es tu copia en miniatura— sonreí sin poder evitarlo, —es difícil cuando amas tanto a una personita que se parece tanto a ti—

—Seré el mejor padre que se merece y el mejor hombre que tú te mereces Sere jamás te arrepentirás de tenerme a tu lado—

—Te amo Darien—

—Te amo mi Sere—

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Aquí está el tan ansiado reencuentro veremos que ocurre con la relación más adelante, nos vemos en el sig **


	9. Una nueva vida

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**8. Una nueva vida**

**SPOV**

Había decidido darme una oportunidad con Darien, él había sufrido igual que yo, no podría permitir que nuestros errores del pasado arruinaran nuestro futuro, no era justo, pero también estaba el hecho de que no podía perdonar a mis padres y a los de Darien, pero como él me dijo el tiempo dirá, después de todo la oportunidad era para él, él que conociera a nuestro hijo.

―En qué piensas cielo― dijo acariciándome con el dorso de su mano la mejilla, todavía seguíamos en la cama después de habernos amado prácticamente toda la noche

―En nosotros―conteste presionándome más en su pecho. ―Es que me parece increíble que estés aquí, soñé con esto durante tres años y ahora no lo puedo creer―

―Créelo mi amor, no me separare de ustedes nunca más―

―Aunque eso signifique que te separes de tu familia, Darien no quiero presionarte pero de verdad todavía no puedo verlos―

―Yo entiendo que no quieras ver a mi madre pero Artemis trabaja conmigo sin contar que él jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ella, de hecho cuando salí de la clínica me ayudo a buscarte y a hacer la persona que soy ahora; Sere no te pido que los perdones no por ahora, pero en algún momento los veremos y no quiero que te sientas incomoda ni mal por eso yo estarse con Endimión y contigo los quiero en mi vida―

―Lo sé pero espero que eso tarde respecto a mis padres simplemente no puedo, no me obligues; ellos me dieron la espalda me culparon de la muerte de Mina, me trataron mal; de verdadm las palabras de mi madre todavía están grabadas en mi memoria simplemente no puedo ni siquiera he podido ir al cementerio a despedirme de mi hermana, ellos dijeron que si llegaba a ir y estaban ellos, qué no me acercara. No me quieren con ellos y yo no los quiero conmigo tampoco, no sé qué pase con el tiempo pero ahora simplemente me resulta imposible verlos, sabes ni siquiera me dieron la cara simple mente me dieron 2 cartas una cuando me internaron y otra cuando salí, ese día en el hospital fue el último día que los vi esto es todo lo que tengo de ellos― saque las cartas de un cajón y se las enseñe, el las leyó no me dijo nada solo las leyó, su cara era de confusión y coraje cuando termino de leerla me las regreso y me abrazo fuerte.

―Lo siento Sere yo debí estar contigo y con mi hijo, debí protegerte pero cuando salí del consultorio de Artemis ya no estabas y mi avión salía a primera hora, no me dejaron ni siquiera despedirme de ti―

―No es tu culpa ahora veo que no lo es y no debes culparte por las decisiones de nuestros padres es verdad que ellos marcaron nuestro camino, pero ahora no hay lugar para arrepentimientos, solo nos queda ser felices, vivir con nuestro bebe y brindarnos la oportunidad que nos fue arrebatada―

―Tienes razón, solo seremos felices tú, nuestro hijo y yo que por cierto no has tenido oportunidad de ver ni tratar, ¿lo quieres conocer? debe estar a punto de despertarse―

―Seguro pero… ¿Zirconia?―

―No te preocupes por ella, es una gran amiga siempre estuvo conmigo desde la clínica, ella era mi tutora y cuando salí decidió vivir conmigo para ayudarme con Endimión, jamás pidió nada a cambio solo que viviera conmigo y bueno yo necesitaba en quien confiar y esa persona fue ella. Cuando termine mi carrera me contrataron como pasante en el buffet y no ganaba mucho, pero ella me ayudaba con los gastos trabajando como mesera en el restaurante en el que yo trabaje y ahora bueno no tenemos mucho pero al menos podemos vivir despreocupadamente sin necesidad que ella trabaje―.

―Nunca voy a dejar de arrepentirme el haberte dejado ni aunque viva 100 años―

―Descuida sobreviví, eso es lo que importa. Ahora voy a despertar a mi bebe para que lo conozcas― me levante de la cama, me puse una bata y fui por mi bebe a su habitación.

―Bebe despierta―empecé a darle muchos besos para que despertara.

―No mama quiedo dormir―

―No amor hay alguien que te quiere conocer―

―tien mami―

―Alguien que tú quieres conocer y él está muy feliz de por fin verte―el solo me veía pensando quien podría ser ―tu papi amor― de repente sus ojitos se abrieron con sorpresa.

―¡¿mi papi?!― grito. Salió corriendo de la cama gritando por todo el pasillo ―¡PAPI!―

Darien salió de la recamara ya vestido, cuando lo vio se sorprendió tal vez recordando que lo había visto en el hospital, le sonrió y se aventó a sus brazos. Darien lo recibió haciéndolo girar, el reía mientras Darien derramaba un par de lágrimas, presiono su rostro en el cuello de él abrazándolo con fuerza, como si Endimión fuera a desaparecer, levanto la vista hacia mí y me tendió la mano para que me acercara así que lo hice y su mano fue directo a mi mejilla.

―Tranquila amor no los volveré a dejar―dijo mientras que con su pulgar me limpiaba mis lágrimas que jamás sentí cuando cayeron, nos abrazó con fuerza a ambos y estuvimos así no sé cuánto tiempo.

Ese día había decidido no ir a trabajar, para pasar el día con Darien y nuestro hijo. Salimos a caminar a Central Park para que Endimión jugara un rato con su pelota nueva que Darien había traído junto con otros juguetes que traía en las bolsas, mi hijo solo abría sus ojitos y aunque no le faltaba nada, su cuarto estaba repleto de juguetes, juegos, coches etc. Siempre le fascinaba cuando le regalaban algo, Darien le preguntaba muchas cosas de él, de verdad quería conocer todo de Endimión, hasta lo más simple como por ejemplo que odiaba la cebolla, cuando mi hijo lo dijo hizo un adorable puchero de asco y nosotros no aguantamos la risa de verlo.

Después Endimión encontró a otros niños de su edad y se fue a jugar con ellos dejándonos sentados en el pasto, el me mantenía rodeándome con sus brazos en mi cintura mientras mi espalda presionaba su pecho, estábamos en un agradable silencio solo disfrutándonos y viendo a nuestro bebe cuando lo rompió

―¿Sere?―

―Mmm…―fue mi respuesta de verdad no quería romper este mágico momento.

―Quiero preguntarte algo―dijo mientras giraba mi cabeza con una de sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos

―Dime amor―respondí mientras recargaba mi mano en su palma

―Quiero esto, quiero vivir contigo, quiero estar con Endimión, quiero conocer sus logros y tristezas, quiero estar con el cuándo despierte asustado por los monstruos de debajo de la cama, quiero despertar junto a ti, todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida a tu lado, quiero ser el padre que Endimión necesita y se merece y quiero ser el hombre y esposo que tú te merecer, quieres despertar conmigo, me dejarías estar con Endimión, Sere ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres compartir tu vida conmigo?―Cuando termino yo de verdad estaba en un mar de lagrimas

No podía contestar tenía la boca seca y la garganta cerrada debido a mi silencio su semblante se volvió triste y se apresuró a decir.

―Sere no quiero pres…― lo silencie con un dulce beso solo un roce respondiendo lo que no podía con palabras, cuando nos separamos solo había alegría en su mirada

―Si Darien, quiero ser tu esposa, quiero casarme contigo, quiero todo lo que tú quieres y más, quiero ser feliz con mis dos grandes amores―

―¡SERE!―grito mientras me cargaba y giraba conmigo, de repente se detuvo y me vio dulcemente ―te amo más que al aire mi Sere, solo mía―

―Si Darien solo tuya―junto nuestros labios en un beso tierno que rápidamente se convirtió en uno demandante, no pude evitar gemir en su boca, eso solo consiguió que me presionara más a él, nos separamos en busca de aire y nos vimos a los ojos sin otra cosa más que amor

―Sere no quiero parecer precipitado pero no puedo separarme más de ti y bueno tu departamento es más chico, así que pensé que tal vez quisieras mudarte a mi departamento está más grande y está aquí en Central Park así podríamos traer a Endimión al parque cada que quiera―

―Sabes Darien ahora mismo podrías pedirme lo que quieras y la respuesta seria la misma, si amor―

―Bien no quiero desaprovechar esa oportunidad, así que vamos a casarnos ahora mismo―

―¿Qué, de verdad estás loco?―el solo amplio su risa

―Si amor de verdad estoy loco, pero solo por ti, solo porque te quiero en mi vida, solo porque no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca más y que nadie pueda hacerlo―

―Bien amor como te dije la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, vámonos al registro civil―

―No Sere eso tarda por lo menos un par de días yo lo quiero ahora, vamos por unas cosas a tu departamento, otras al mío y Zirconia y Endimión para irnos a Las Vegas eso simplemente es ahora―

―De verdad que si estás loco, pero al parecer tu locura es contagiosa porque de verdad no sé qué esperas para correr por Endimión para poder irnos―solté una carcajada cuando salió disparado por nuestro bebe, fuimos primero a su departamento por un poco de ropa.

―Dafne puedes preparar un par de habitaciones, una para Zirconia la niñera y amiga de mi esposa y la otra para mi pequeño, en dos días regresamos y debe estar todo listo―

―Está bien doctor― respondió Dafne la ama de llaves de Darien, él vivía en un pent-house con vista a Central Park era simplemente hermoso

Salimos rumbo a mi departamento para darle la noticia a Zirconia, estaba feliz y Endimión aunque no entendía el significado de casarnos, brincaba de un lado a otro.

Le pedí a mi secretaria que arreglara todo, faltaría un par de días, así lo hizo claro sin dejar de sorprenderse pues no había faltado un solo día en tres años, pero por lo mismo no hubo problemas

Cuando llegamos a Las Vegas, él ya había rentado una suite para Zirconia y Endimión y otra para nosotros, la boda fue en verdad muy sencilla, él no quería que nos casara Elvis, así que buscamos una capilla más o menos decente con un párroco, mi vestido era sencillo ya que por las prisas solo tuve tiempo de conseguir uno en una tienda de pasada y Darien traía un traje pero no se puso corbata y dejo 3 botones de su camisa abierta, que bueno nos casamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que de verdad me sorprendió es que me dio un anillo que no se a qué horas compro pero lo deje pasar ya que el anillo de verdad era hermoso, juraría que era un diamante caro después de ver donde vivía debía de serlo

―Ahora si eres mía Sere Chiba―dijo mientras me cargaba para entrar a la habitación

―Si Darien solo tuya, siempre tuya desde la primera vez―

Me beso en lo que cerraba la puerta con una patada y yo le ponía seguro, se encamino a la cama y me dejo recostada sin dejar de besarme.

Poco a poco comenzó a quitarme mi vestido, la piel de mi cuello estaba totalmente humedecida por sus besos.

Su camisa ya estaba en suelo antes de que tocáramos la cama, su cuerpo era mi perdición, comenzó a besar mis pechos, sus manos no dejaban de recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel con sus hermosas manos, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

―Hazme tuya―rogué

―Te amo―contesto

Se separó un poco de mí y puso mis piernas en sus hombros, comenzó a besarlas, a recorrerlas con su lengua como si siguiera un camino, hasta que llego a mi centro, he introdujo su lengua.

―Ahh… Dar… oh―decía cosas sin sentido

El no hizo caso de ninguno de mis sonidos, solo seguía lamiendo mi centro, cada vez estaba más cerca del orgasmo.

―Darien para―rogué

―Quiero probarte―dijo y volvío a introducir su lengua en mi

Estaba en cielo, el orgasmo cada vez estaba más cerca, lo único que hice fue tomar las sabanas y apretarlas, me imagino que el sintió mis paredes tensarse porque con un dedo masajeo mi clítoris mientras su lengua seguía dentro de mí y explote en su boca, me limpio toda y sin bajar mis piernas de sus hombros me penetro de una sola embestida.

Era demasiado placer, la penetración era profunda, cada vez que me embestía, yo gritaba de placer, sentía tanto que parecía pecado, pero no me importaba pecar e irme al inferno si era por él, sabía que él estaba por terminar ya que sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos, hasta que el termino dentro de mí, bajo mis piernas y se tumbó a mi lado.

―¿Cansado esposo mío?―pregunte aun con la respiración agitada

―Jamás para ti―contesto jalándome para que me pusiera sobre él.

Nos besábamos con pasión pero yo lo necesitaba dentro de mi nuevamente, así que puse mis piernas, una de cada lado de él, metí su miembro lentamente dentro de mí, quería que cada nervio de su miembro me sintiera y sé que logre ese efecto, porque de inmediato comenzó a gemir y a pedir más.

―Así Sere así―dice con los ojos cerrados

―Veme―le ordene, pero él no abría los ojos―Quiero que me veas, que veas a tu mujer―volvía a repetir de inmediato abrió los ojos

Comencé a mover más rápido mis caderas y a montarlos más y más, yo estaba cerca del orgasmo y sabía que el también, así que no cese en mis movimientos, nuestro delicioso orgasmo llego y encontramos un nuevo lenguaje entre nosotros compuesto de ahora por monosílabos, gemidos y respiraciones.

Me baje de él y me acosté a su lado con mi cabeza en su pecho, el me rodeo con uno de sus brazos y nos quedamos, cansados de tanta pasión.

―Darien ¿de donde sacaste el anillo?― dije levantando mi mano

―Lo compre cuando te busque, sabía que en cuanto te encontrara te pediría que te casaras conmigo, te quería y te quiero en mi vida sin ti, yo simplemente no tengo alma soy como un zombi pero ahora ya eres completamente mía y yo tuyo, nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar mi Sere

―Darien…..― no me dejo decir nada simplemente me beso para volvernos a amar

Fueron los dos días más maravillosos de mi vida pero terminaron, al regresar decidimos que era hora de la mudanza así que hable con los dueños del edificio para entregárselo, no hubo mayor problema realmente con nada, lo más relevante es sin duda la pelea de Endimión y Darien el por querer tirar sus juguetes y Endimión que no quería aunque Darien le prometió comprarle más, mi hijo simplemente se rehusó pero siendo tan inteligente mi hijo hizo comprometerse a mi Darien a que le comprara muchos sujetes sin tirar los suyos, Darien solo bufo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había engañado a lo que Zirconia y yo no dejamos de reírnos de él y así empezó mi nueva vida con mi adorado esposo.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Este Darien sí que es muy aventado y loco, más está loco de amor por sere.**

**Les doy fácilmente un pequeño adelanto en dato. Viene el reencuentro con los padres de uno de ellos, de quien creen que sea ¿Sere o Darien?**

**Hasta el sig cap **


	10. Paso a paso

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, POR FAVOR LEER.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**9. Paso a paso**

**SPOV**

Los primero días en el nuevo departamento fueron complicados, claro solo era cuestión de acoplarnos y Darien y yo nos acoplábamos muy bien, ahora si éramos una familia, por las mañanas Darien y yo nos turnábamos para llevar a Endimión a la escuela y Zirconia lo recogía a la salida, yo salía de la oficina a las 6:00 en punto para llegar a tiempo y preparar la cena ya que Darien llegaba a las 7:30; cenábamos todos juntos y Darien jugaba un rato con nuestro hijo, después lo llevábamos a acostar y por ultimo hacíamos el amor toda la noche. Darien quería que quedara embarazada de inmediato y la verdad es que a mí también me hacía mucha ilusión tener otro bebe, cuando lo platicamos con nuestro hijo, él también estaba feliz.

Los días pasaron rápido, entre el buffet, la casa, Endimión y hacer el amor todas las noches con mi marido no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada ni en nadie, solo en mi familia.

Una sábado habíamos decidido quedarnos en casa, ya que estaba haciendo mucho frio y Endimión había estado un poco enfermo, así que Darien lo convenció de no ir al parque diciéndolo que veríamos la película del rey león y cenaríamos pizza que era su favorita y mi hijo lo hizo prometer que cantaría con él las canciones de la película, a lo que Darien no pudo negarse.

Así que yo fui a la cocina a preparar las palomitas, Darien ya había pedido la pizza, Endimión estaba buscando la película y Zirconia había salido con compañero de trabajo según ella a tomar un café.

Cuando oí que tocaron el timbre pensé que era la pizza, pero grave error.

**DPOV**

Mi vida era más que perfecta, tenía a mi esposa y a mi hijo conmigo, tenía mi trabajo, teníamos salud, no podía pedir nada más.

Sere estaba en la cocina preparando unas palomitas y mi hijo brincaba de un lado a otro cantando partes de la canción de la película, cuando sonó el timbre, se me hizo raro que el portero dejara pasar al de la pizza sin antes anunciarlo, así que fui a abrir y me topé con una sorpresa.

―Hola hijo― me saludo mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla.

―¿Qué hacen aquí?―fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

―Vaya que recibimiento, hace días que no sabemos de ti― me dijo mi padre

―¿No nos invitas a pasar?―pregunto mi madre algo molesta

―Estoy ocupado― respondí serio, no tendría un problema con mi esposa por ellos, ahora defendería mi relación con todo y contra todos

―¿Perdón?― pregunto mi madre aún más molesta .

Iba responder cuando mi hijo se acercó a la puerta.

―¿Pien es papi?―Pregunto Endimión ocultándose tras mis piernas

―¿Como que papi?―pregunto mi madre

―Hola campeón ¿no te acuerdas de mí?― dijo mi padre

―Si, tú me tiste una paleta―dijo mi hijo dedicándole una sonrisa

―Si, ese fui yo, como sigues de tu cabecita―pregunto mi padre lleno de amor

―Bien, mi mami me cudo todos los días― conto mi hijo

―¿Quién es tu mami pequeño?―pregunto mi madre acercándose a él, pero en ese momento llego Sere.

―Soy yo―dijo Sere más que enojada

―Amor yo…―intente explicarle que yo no sabía que ellos irían

―Tranquilo―dijo Sere tomándome de la mano

―Hola Sere―dijo mi madre con sorpresa

―Endimión, puedes ir poniéndola película, tu papi yo vamos en un minuto ¿si cariño?―le dijo Sere a nuestro hijo, que de inmediato fue a hacer lo que Sere le había pedido, no sin antes despedirse con su manita de mis papas.

―Ahora sí que se les ofrece―dijo Sere con coraje, yo solo la tome por la cintura y la apreté haciéndole saber que contaba con mi apoyo.

―Sé que estas molesta con nosotros Sere…―dijo mi padre pero Sere lo interrumpió

―No Sr. Chiba, molesta sería un término inadecuado para lo que siento por ustedes―dijo llena de rabia

―No es justo que nos hables así Sere―dijo mi madre

―Vaya pero usted si pudo hablarme como se le dio la gana la última vez que nos vimos ¿no?―

―Deja que Luna te explique Sere― pidió mi padre

―Que me va a explicar, que me mando decir que mi hijo no era de Darien, que me dijo en mi cara que no me quería cerca de él, que yo lo había metido en… ―pero la interrumpí antes de que dijera algo más, ya que estaba gritando y Endimión podía oír algo.

―Tranquila Sere, el niño nos puede escuchar― le dije

―Si amor tienes razón― contesto tratando de calmarse

―¿Vas a permitir que nos hable así, sin darnos la oportunidad de escucharnos?― pregunto mi madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Yo voy a apoyar a mi esposa y así como ustedes no nos dieron la oportunidad a nosotros, yo no le puedo pedir a ella que los escuche, es su decisión y yo la respetare en todo momento no importa cuál sea―dije mirando a mi madre a los ojos

―¿Esposa?―pregunto mi madre

―Si nos casamos hace unos días y por obvias razones no le avisamos a nadie y mi hijo ya lleva mi apellido―dije claramente

―Tranquilo hijo, te entiendo que apoyes a tu esposa; es algo que yo no debí hacer hace tres años, pero el coraje y la decepción me cegaron y te aseguro que jamás me cansare de arrepentirme― dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Lo mejor que es que nos vayamos, sé que no quieren hacer a su hijo esperar – dijo mi madre llorando.

Sere no dijo nada y mis padres de marcharon, me dolió mucho verlos así, pero sabía que Sere tenía motivo de sobra para haberles hablado así y yo apoyaría a Sere siempre.

Cerré la puerta y vi que Sere tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

―Tranquila amor― dije abrazándola

―Perdóname―dijo sollozando.

―¿Y a ti por qué bebe?― pregunte levantando su rostro

―Por ponerte en esta situación con tus padres, de verdad lo lamento pero no puedo―dijo desesperada ―no puedo―volvió a repetir llorando

―No amor, ellos son lo que tienen que pedir perdón no tú, tu tuviste que pasar mucho para salir adelante y ellos solo te juzgaron y nos separaron y me quitaron tres años de mi hijo― dije mirándola fijamente. ―Ahora vamos a estar con nuestro pequeño y vamos a ver la película que tanto quiere ok, no quiero que te vea triste ni nada por el estilo― dije limpiando sus lágrimas.

―Te amo Darien―dijo dándome un beso.

―Damos a ver la puquicula―nos dijo nuestro hijo que no supimos en que momento llego a donde estábamos.

Los dos lo seguimos tomados de la mano, durante toda la noche Sere estuvo como ausente, como si estuviera recordando lo que paso hace tres años.

Endimión se quedó dormido en mi regazo, así que lo fui a acostar, por primera vez Sere no me había acompañado, cuando regrese a la sala Sere no estaba, fui a la recamara y la vi acostada en la cama llorando, no dije nada solo me acosté junto a ella y trate de consolarla, con abrazos y caricias, por momento se tranquilizaba, pero había momentos en los que estallaba en más llanto. Y me decía cosas que no me había contado.

―Sabes cuantas veces tuve la ansiedad de drogarme, de beber, no lo sabes, y sabes por qué, porque mis padres y los tuyos nos separaron. Trabaje como mesera para poder tener una mejor vida, nadie me enseño a ser mama, yo no tuve el baby shower, ¡Endimión no sabe lo que son los abuelitos!— gritaba —No he podido, dejar de pensar que a lo mejor si fue mi culpa la muerte de Mina—

No sé cuánto tiempo lloro, pero sé que fue la noche más larga de nuestras vidas, pero por fin ella había desahogado todo lo que había guardado por años, sola.

No sé a qué hora se quedó dormida, pero yo no pude dormir, vele su sueño, toda la noche, porque aun dormida, sollozaba y decía cosas, como culpa, aléjate, Mina, Endimión, mama, odio.

No permitiría que mis padres o los de ella, se volvieran a acercar a nosotros, no resistiría verla nuevamente así.

Sere despertó como a las 8:00 am, raro dado que era domingo.

—Hola—dijo con su voz ronca

—Hola amor—Dije abrazándola más fuerte

—Perdóname—

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, tenías que desahogarte y para eso estoy aquí, para escucharte, para cuidarte, para velar tu sueño cuando tengas miedo—

—Te amo—dijo recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Y yo a ti Sere—

Estuvimos un rato más acostados, hasta que oímos unos pasitos y de inmediato supimos que era nuestro pequeño, abrió la puerta con cuidado y cuando vio que estábamos despiertos, corrió y se aventó a la cama. En ese momento a Sere se le ilumino la mirada, jugamos un rato con nuestro pequeño en la cama. Después nos levantamos, nos bañamos, y como no quería que mi mujer pensara en nada mas que no fuera nosotros, decidí que todo el día estaríamos fuera de casa.

**SPOV**

Los días pasaron muy rápidos, desde la visita de los padres de Darien, él y yo no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema, ya había pasado más de un mes.

Era viernes, Darien me había avisado que no podría llegar a cenar porque lo habían mandado llamar para una cirugía muy delicada, que llegaría tarde.

Me sentía tan orgullosa de él, cada vez que me contaba de sus cirugías o de algunos casos, me parecía que me hablaba de cosas de otro planeta, era fascinante.

Ese día había decidido que no haría nada de cenar que pediría comida china, cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

—Bueno—conteste

—Buenas noches ¿por favor con el Dr. Darien?— pregunto una voz asustada

—¿Quién lo busca?—pregunte

—Soy el ama de llaves de casa de sus papas— dijo al borde de la histeria la mujer

—No se encuentra, habla su esposa ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?—

—Si por favor, la señora Luna se desmayó, no la puedo despertar, ya llame al Dr. Chiba pero dicen que está en cirugía y no sé qué hacer— dijo la mujer histérica.

—Ok, llame a una ambulancia que la lleven al hospital central, yo voy para allá me entendió—

—Si señora gracias—

Sin decir nada más colgué el teléfono, le encargue el niño a Zirconia, y salí directo al hospital.

Cuando llegue, iban entrando con Luna en la camilla.

—¿Qué tiene?—le pregunte al paramédico

—No lo sabemos señorita, sus signos vitales están bien, creemos que es por falta de alimento— me explico el paramédico y se metió a una sala, donde no me dejaron entrar.

Me acerque a la enfermera que estaba en recepción

—Disculpe, ¿el Dr. Artemis Chiba ya salió de cirugía?—

—No, ¿se lo ofrece algo?—

—Si en cuanto salga dígale que la esposa de su hijo está aquí—dije sin dar más explicaciones.

Pasaron como 30 minutos, hasta que salió un médico y pregunto por los familiares de Luna Chiba

—Yo soy su nuera— dije acercándome al doctor

—Buenas noches señora, la señora Chiba se encuentra bien, lo que le paso fue por no dormir bien y no comer, lo que tiene es depresión— me explico el doctor

—¿Puedo verla?—

—Si claro pase—dijo indicándome el camino

Cuando entre a la habitación, sentí un gran miedo, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía oentendía por qué, lo único que entendía es que si Luna estaba mal por no ver a Darien, no permitiría que mi orgullo y coraje hicieran lo mismo que ellos a nosotros.

—Hola Luna—dije en voz muy baja

—Sere ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto nerviosa

—Tu ama de llaves llamo a la casa buscando a Darien pero él no estaba, así que le dije que pidiera una ambulancia que te trajera para acá y yo me vine directo aqui—

—Perdón si te cause alguna molestia— dijo con los ojos llorosos

—¿Qué tienes Luna?—

—¿Qué tengo Sere?, ¿realmente quieres saber que tengo?—pregunto llorando

—Si—

—Que mi conciencia no me deja, que muero por jugar con mi nieto pero sé que no lo merezco, que me siento miserable cada vez que Artemis me cuenta la historia de cómo conoció al niño y sus ojos se ponen llorosos, que sé que mi hijo me odia por haberlo alejado de ti y me lo merezco, que sé que nunca tendré tu perdón por qué no lo merezco—dijo llorando histéricamente

Me acerque y la tome de la mano, sabía que estaba siendo sincera y por algunas personas sabía que ella no era una mala persona, solo se había equivocado en el pasado igual que yo.

—Tranquila Luna, ya paso ok, ahorita lo importante es que te restablezcas para que puedas conocer a Endimión, no quiero que vea a su abuela en el hospital—dije dándole una sonrisa.

En ese momento entraron Darien y Artemis, los dos venían vestidos en traje azul así que supuse que habían operado juntos.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto Artemis poniéndose al lado de Luna.

—¿Estás bien?—me pregunto Darien, yo solo asentí.

—Amor ¿Qué paso?, me prometiste cuidarte—le dijo Artemis a Luna, con angustia

—Necesito que me des el alta ya—dijo Luna.

—Amor no es…. —pero ella no lo dejo terminar.

—Nada, me das de alta porque necesito ir a organizar la casa para que cuando vaya Endimión se divierta mucho, así que mañana mismo salgo de compras ok, así que dame mi alta ¡YA!—le grito al final

Darien me miro con duda y Artemis con mucho agradecimiento

—¿Por qué no descansas esta noche aquí Luna?— le sugerí

—No, no, no, la casa tiene que esta bonita lo antes posible, tenemos que comprar algunos juegos para el jardín y arreglar una habitación para el niño, por si le da sueño o llueve pueda jugar en su habitación—decía mil cosas y estaba emocionada, en su mirada se veía un brillo especial y hasta ruborizada estaba.

Luna convenció a Artemis de sacarla, Darien y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa, cada quien en su auto, eso me dio oportunidad de pensar, si lo que había hecho estaba bien, sabía que cuando llegáramos a la casa hablaríamos.

Y así fue en cuanto llegamos a la casa y le dimos su beso de buenas noches a nuestro hijo, ya encerrados en nuestra habitación.

—¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste amor?—me pregunto Darien

—Sí, me estaba comportando como ellos lo hicieron con nosotros y yo no quiero ser como ellos—conteste tranquila

—Gracias—me dijo

—Gracias ¿Por qué?—pregunte

—Por aceptar que mis padres convivan con nuestro hijo—

—No amor no me des las gracias aparte, Endimión tiene derecho a conocer a sus abuelos ¿no?—

—Y hablando de abuelos, ¿y tu padres?—

—No lo sé, sé que tarde o temprano me tengo que enfrentar a ellos, pero aun no, vamos paso por paso—dije abrazándolo

—Claro que si amor, vamos al paso que tú quieras y necesites ok—.

Esa noche, ya no tocamos el tema para nada, sabía que Darien respetaría cualquiera que fuera mi decisión.

Pasaron dos semanas desde lo que había hablado con Luna y agradecía que no me presionara para que llevara mi hijo con ella, pero los últimos días había llamado diario para convencerme de ir a comer a su casa el fin de semana, no entendía por qué, pero algo me decía que tenía que ir.

Llego el sábado, Darien y yo habíamos preparado a Endimión para decirle que hoy conocería a sus abuelitos, él estaba muy emocionado, la emoción de mi hijo me daba fuerzas a mí, y sabía que Darien me sostendría en todo momento.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Chiba, vi que había varios autos en su entrada, pensé que tal vez Luna o Artemis habían invitado algunos amigos de ellos.

Cuando entramos a la casa, Luna nos recibió, cuando llegamos al jardín, me lleve una gran sorpresa después de tantos años nos volvíamos a reunir, mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho, eran demasiadas emociones, demasiados recuerdo, ellos estaban aquí.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**yssareyes48** y **princessqueen **fueron las únicas que le atinaron que eran los padres de Darien.

Espero poder mañana subir el ultimo cap por la mañana y el epilogo cerca de la tarde o noche.

…

..

.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**YA QUE LA VEZ PASADA QUE DEJE UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE, CASI NADIE LE HIZO CASO LO HARE POR AQUÍ Y EN EL GRUPO. EL LUNES PRÓXIMO REGRESO A CLASES ASÍ QUE SOLO ACTUALIZARE MADRE SUSTITUTA Y LO HARE COMO SIEMPRE UNA VEZ POR SEMANA, ESPERO QUE LO PUEDA HACER LOS VIERNES. ADEMÁS DE QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SON CADA UN POCO LARGOS Y ESTOY RECIBIENDO ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS DE QUE ME ESTOY EQUIVOCANDO CON LOS NOMBRES, Y ESO ME LLEVA TIEMPO. **

**ESO SI MI PUEDE QUE EN ALGUNAS OCASIONES NO ACTUALICE YA QUE LAS MISMAS CLASES ESTAS VAN A EXIGIR DE MI ATENCIÓN Y ENFOQUE Y MAS AHORITA QUE ESTOY A LA MITAD DE LA CARRERA Y FALTA POCO PARA QUE LA TERMINE. **

**ESPERO ME PUEDAN COMPRENDER MIS MOTIVOS Y RAZONES, ESO SI NUNCA DEJARE NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS O ADAPT SI TERMINAR. **

**DE LAS DE MI AUDITORIA, TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS PERO ME ESTA COSTANDO UN POCO DE TRABAJO EXPRESARLAS, PERO YA TENGO ALGO, CUANDO LAS TENGA UN POCO AVANZADAS LAS VOLVERÉ A RESUBIR. **

**ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN COMPRENDER ESTO Y SOBRETODO SU PACIENCIA, AQUELLAS QUE SIEMPRE ME ESPERAN Y ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS A PESAR DE CUANTO ME TARDE MUCHAS GRACIAS, POR SU PACIENCIA Y COMPRENSIÓN. **

…

**..**

**.**

Para el siguiente capítulo, se verá que paso con mina.

Hasta mañana


	11. Regreso del Pasado

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**10. Regreso del Pasado**

**SPOV **

Cuando entramos a su casa, Luna me llevo al jardín, Endimión estaba muy emocionado de conocer a sus abuelos y Darien nervioso de que esto no saliera bien y yo bueno yo no sabía que sentir hasta que llegamos al jardín. Me quede en shock, recuerdos bueno y malos volvieron a mi mente, sentí como una parte de mi alma volvía a mí, pero también recordé cuanto sufrimiento había tenido en los últimos años.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí parada sin hacer nada, sin moverme, sin emitir sonido alguno, creo que hasta deje de respirar, hasta que mi hijo me abrazo y Darien tomo mi mano, regrese a la realidad.

—Mami ¿Qué tienes?—Pregunto mi hijo con preocupación en sus ojitos.

—Nada bebe ¿por qué?— le pregunte inclinándome para cargarlo.

—Por qué stas llodando—dijo mi hijo. En qué momento había comenzado a llorar, no lo sabía solo sentía el gran nudo en la garganta.

—Amor si quieres podemos irnos—dijo Darien en mi oído tomando mi cintura.

Una parte de mi quería huir de ahí, pero la otra quería abrazar a las amigas, que tanto había extrañado y con las que tantas cosas había compartido.

—No amor estoy bien—dije tomando aire y me acerque a Lita y Hotaru, que tenían sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

—Hola—dije con la voz entre cortada.

Hotaru no dijo nada y corrió a abrazarme al igual que Lita, yo baje a mi hijo que lo traía en brazos y correspondí su abrazo, me sentía feliz por saber que mis amigas lo habían logrado igual que yo.

―¿Cómo estás?―pregunto Hotaru

―Bien pequeña y ¿tú?―le pregunte limpiando las lágrimas de su cara.

―No me puedo quejar―dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

―¿Y tú Lita no dices nada?―le pregunte mirándola

―Sere que gusto verte, tan bien estoy bien en lo que cabe―dijo mi amiga

―Por qué no se sientan―dijo Luna

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa del jardín, mis padres también se encontraban ahí, pero no los salude ni por cortesía, mis heridas aun no estaban sanadas con ellos, me extraño mucho ver a Andrew y Mimet ahí, pero me daba gusto de igual manera, solo que ellos no se veían bien, los dos se veían acabados, solo de inmediato me di cuenta que ellos seguían en la misma porquería.

Neflyte y Sammy, se veían bien y por lo poco que había visto, Neflyte seguía con Lita y Sammy con Hotaru, Endimión estaba encantado con Luna y Artemis, mis padres lo veían de lejos pero veía lágrimas en sus ojos pero en realidad no me importo si Endimión se acercaba a ellos estaría bien si no, no haría nada por obligarlo.

―Y bien que paso con ustedes en estos tres años― dije viendo a mis amigas.

―bueno…― empezó la duende ―A mí me mandaron a un centro en Florida donde estaba Lita, mi abogado no estaba de acuerdo pero solo le recordé que ya no era menor de edad y que seguía siendo su jefa y lo hizo aunque el primer mes no me dejaron acercar a ella, luego descubrí que hay estaba Sammy y Neflyte también y bueno salimos adelante. Al salir también terminamos nuestras carreras y rentamos un departamento cada una, Lita se fue a vivir con Neflyte casi saliendo del centro y bueno yo llevo solo un año viviendo con Sammy, te buscamos Sere, te buscamos por todos lados y no pudimos dar contigo ¿por qué?―Con lágrimas en los ojos

―Cálmate Hotaru― dije pues empezaba a llorar otra vez.

―Yo no tuve tanta suerte como ustedes, tuve que valerme por mi misma; no tuve el apoyo de nadie salvo de Zirconia una asesora del centro donde me internaron y bueno no sabía en quien confiar, en realidad no confiaba ni en mi, así que no te sientas mal yo no sabía tampoco nada de ustedes y francamente no sabía si al buscarlas traería consecuencias Hotaru, pero ahora ya no importa están conmigo, sus parejas están con ustedes, tienen la vida que siempre quisieron o al menos están saliendo adelante eso es lo único que importa, lo demás no Hotaru ya tendremos tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido lo prometo―

―Y tu Lita deja de llorar amiga estoy bien―dije al ver que Lita no paraba de llorar.

―Es solo que me da tanto gusto verte Sere, nos imaginamos lo peor. No podía salir adelante al 100 % porque no sabíamos de ti, tengo a mi bebe y con Neflyte he salido adelante con mis padres pero nos hacías falta, mucha falta Sere―dijo abrazándome.

―Tranquila estoy saliendo adelante con la ayuda de mi enano y mi esposo que es de gran apoyo―

―¿Qué? ¿Esposo?―dijo Hotaru dando saltitos y por primera vez en el día reí con emoción pero antes de que pudiera contestar se acercó Mimet a nosotros de verdad se veía mal si alguna vez fue bella sin duda no había rastro de ello en este momento.

―¿Cuéntanos que has hecho de tu vida?―pregunto con coraje Mimet.

―¿Ese niño es tu hijo?―pregunto Andrew señalando a Endimión.

―Sí y el padre soy yo―dijo Darien molesto por la forma de Andrew de preguntar, tomando mi cintura pues empezaba a molestarme.

―¿Qué?―pregunto Lita con una enorme sonrisa.

―Si Endimión es hijo mío y de Sere―dijo Darien con orgullo dándome un beso en la frente.

―Yo también tengo una bebe de ocho meses―dijo Lita tomando de la mano a Neflyte.

―De verdad wau lo habías mencionado pero no me caía el 20― me daba gusto que Lita y Neflyte empezaran a formar una familia

―Si se llama Eleonor – dijo Neflyte con una gran sonrisa

―Me da gusto que sigan juntos―dijo Hotaru de Lita y Neflyte.

―Ha sido un proceso difícil―comento Lita

―Pero lo han superado―agrego Sammy

―¿Y tú Hotaru?―pregunte

―Yo termine la carrera en modas y ya vez Sammy y yo seguimos sacando esto adelante―dijo tomando la mano de Sammy

―Pero y tú, ¿Qué has hecho estos tres años?― pregunto Sammy

―Bueno pues… termine la carrera de leyes, hace poco me hice socia del buffet donde comencé a trabajar, Endimión está por cumplir los 4 años―dije

―Y se te olvida decir que te casaste― dijo mi Darien

―¿Te casaste?―pregunto Lita

―¿Con quién?―pregunto Hotaru

―Pues como que con quien, pues conmigo, nos casamos hace unas semanas― dijo mi esposo enseñando las argollas

―¡¿QUE?!― grito Mimet eso hizo que todos, hasta mi hijo volteara a verla.

―¿Por qué te pones así?― Pregunto Neflyte extrañado.

―¡Ustedes terminaron juntos! ¡jugando a la casita perfecta y haciendo su estúpida familia feliz!― grito Mimet

―¿Qué demonios te pasa?― pregunto Darien levantándose de la silla.

―¿Qué me pasa, Darien?, ¡Que todos ustedes son unos idiotas!―grito Mimet

―Es mejor que se vaya―dijo Hotaru

―No, ahora no nos van a correr como hace 3 años―dijo Andrew

Yo me levante de la silla para encararlos

―Andrew supérenlo en esa época todos estábamos muy mal― dije

―No Serenity, ustedes nos corrieron de nuestro mundo y todo por qué, porque les estorbábamos ¿no?, por que querías a Darien para ti, porque odiabas que él estuviera conmigo, pero tú eras igual de ¡ZORRA DROGADICTA QUE YO¡―grito Mimet

―¡Luna lleva a los niños adentro!―grite, mi hijo ya estaba asustado por los gritos

―Mira Mimet, lamento que tú no hayas salido delante de tus problemas pero no por eso me vas a venir a culpar a mi o a Darien del fracaso que tienes como vida―conteste

―Sé que tú fuiste la que hizo que me corrieran de la universidad por comprar los exámenes, me quitaste a Darien, pero sabes que, yo te quite algo que jamás vas a recuperar―dijo Mimet riendo

―Tú sufres más que nosotros, tu conciencia no te deja y jamás te dejara en paz, no supiste cuidar a la pobre de Mina―dijo Andrew

―Cállate Andrew, no me hagas perder la calma― dijo mi marido, yo lo tenía sujetado del brazo

―Sabes Sere, a tu hermanita la violaron, varias veces y varios tipos, la verdad hasta la cuenta perdí de cuantos―dijo Mimet con burla

―¿De hablas Mimet?―pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta

―Que a tu hermanita nosotros le dimos drogas ilimitadas toda una semana, le enseñamos nuevas formas de usarlas, varios tipos se acostaban con ella en una sola noche o mañana dependía, había días que estaba tan perdida, que ni se enteraba quien se la habían tirado―

Yo no podía entender lo que me estaban diciendo, no daba crédito a lo que me decían, y creo que nadie, porque nadie decía nada

―¿Y sabes qué fue lo más divertido?―pregunto Andrew

―Cuando vimos que ya no se movía, la tuvimos que ir a tirar envuelta en una sábana, solo que demonios pesaba demasiado y se nos cayó varias veces―dijo Mimet riendo.

―¡ASESINOS!―grito mi madre

―Por qué ella y no a mí, ella era una niña como se atrevieron a hacer algo así, ¡Era una NIÑA!―dije desde los brazos de Lita que me retenían para no irme encima de ellos.

Pero con Darien no hubo esa suerte, ya que el si se fue encima de Andrew, pero Artemis y Neflyte lo quitaron.

―Están drogados―dijo Artemis.

―¡¿Por qué a ella?!―Grite llorando

―¡Malditos pagaran lo que hicieron!―grito mi padre sosteniendo a mi madre que se había desmayado.

―Mataron a una niña―dijo alice histérica

―Ustedes arruinaron nuestras vidas―dijo Darien

―No Darien, nosotros no arruinamos nada, ¡Mina ya era una drogadicta desde antes!― grito Mimet riendo

―¡Ella no le hizo nada infelices!―grite

―Ella nos buscó por drogas, nosotros solo se las dimos― dijo Andrew con sangre en el labio.

―¡Lárguense de aquí!― grito Artemis

Neflytey y Sammy los sacaron a empujones, yo me tire en pasto a llorar, ellos habían matado a Mina por una venganza.

Ella no tenía la culpa de mis errores, Darien se sentó junto a mí a abrazarme, Lita y Hotaru lloraban desconsoladas.

No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en recuperarme, pero en mi mente solo había una cosa, hacer que Mimet y Andrew pagaran por la muerte de mi hermana, pero esta vez de una manera legal, no con las absurdas venganzas de destrucción como antes, ahora solo sería justicia para Mina, para ella que había pagado por mis errores, por mis vicios, por mis estupideces no por nada era una abogada sin contemplaciones y era hora de sacar a esa Sere una vez más.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Como pudieron ver Mimet y Andrew no se quedaron de brazos cruzados cuando los perjudicaron sino que se fueron con la persona más importante y que era vulnerable para Sere, además de que mataron a una persona que era inocente y no tenía nada que ver con la pelea entre ellos. Perjudicando así la relación entre los padres y sus hijos. Inconveniente de esto les sirvió para madurar como personas. **

**Cerca de la noche les subo el epilogo **


	12. Epilogo

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Nota 1: MUY IMPORTANTE: ****RECUERDA NO CONSUMAS DROGAS QUE SON MUY DAÑINAS Y NOCIVAS PARA TU SALUD, SI SE HABLA DE ESTO EN LA HISTORIA ES PARA DARLE TRAMA A LA MISMA.**

**Nota 2: Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez, por esa razón es que es M.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Epilogo **

Los días pasaron y yo solo tenía en mente hacerlos pagar, Darien estaba un poco molesto conmigo pues solo estaba enfrascada en eso así que bueno hice lo primero levantar la denuncia hacia ellos, los arrestaron sin derecho a fianza hasta el día de él juicio, me entere que Mimet estaba desesperada por las drogas pues estaba tan consumida por ellas que para ella si era una necesidad y que decir de Andrew estaba igual, el día de él juicio llego y todos estaban hay.

Mis padres estaban desconsolados, yo no podía llevar el juicio, porque yo también testificaría en contra de ellos.

Seria duro, no nada más para mí, sino para mis amigos y nuestras familias porque sería recordar la época más dolorosa de nuestras vidas

El juicio comenzó y un socio mío de buffet seria quien llevaría el caso, los primeros en declarar fueron Lita y Neflyte, sé que les afecto mucho recordar el estado en que llego Lita al hospital cuando paso lo de Mina, la defensa de Mimet y Andrew, hicieron énfasis en ellos, de que también eran drogadictos y que a lo mejor ellos habían inducido a Mina, Lita se desmorono en varias ocasiones en estrado pero volteaba a verme y salía la Lita que recordaba, la que nunca se acobardaba.

La siguiente en pasar fue Hotaru, ella no dijo casi nada diferente a lo que ya habían declarado Neflyte y Lita, solo que Hotaru nunca se desmorono, y en su mirada había odio hacia Mimet y Andrew, sabía que Hotaru quería a Mina igual que yo.

Sammy fue más atacado, porque no supimos cómo demonios se enteraron de sus adicciones desde Londres, pero Sammy lo supo sortear bien, él era el más tranquilo de todos, rara vez se alteraba y sabía que esta no sería la excepción.

Cuando llego el turno de Darien, el abogado preparo muy bien su ataque a mi marido, desde lo que había hecho en Londres hasta su relación con Mimet, lo acusan de haber casi matado a Andrew, pero como Andrew no levanto cargos, no pudieron comprobar nada en el juicio. Estaba siendo difícil para él, porque sabía que en parte nosotros teníamos la culpa de los que le estaba pasando sobre todo a Mimet, porque la dejamos sola, tal vez si no la hubiéramos echado ella también tendría la misma oportunidad que nosotros, pero ahorita no me tocaría el corazón con nadie y para nada.

Mis padres al igual que los de Darien y Lita, pasaron a dar su declaración, mi madre me miraba pero no con odio ni coraje, en su mirada había dolor, tristeza y mucha soledad. Mi padre no estaba en diferente situación, pero en más de una ocasión él dijo que nosotros no habíamos inducido a Mina, eso me saco una sonrisa porque por primera vez en tres años mis padres no me daban la espalda, por fin me estaban defendiendo.

Cuando llego mi turno, tome aire, pensé en mi hijo y eso medio fortaleza para enfrentar las duras acusaciones y preguntas que me esperaban.

Me senté en el estrado, el primero en interrogarme fue el abogado de Mimet y Andrew.

―Señora Chiba ¿no es verdad que usted difundió fotografías de la Srita. Setsuna Meiou en una situación comprometedora?― pregunto el abogado, como demonios sabía eso pero era verdad

―Si lo hice―respondí firme

―¿Y no es verdad que usted en varias ocasiones llamo a su proveedor de drogas para las fiestas en su departamento en las que estaba incluida su hermana?―

―Si yo lo llame varias veces― respondí con lágrimas

―¿Y no es verdad que su hermana falto una semana a dormir y usted no la busco?― pregunto

―Si es verdad―

―Entonces como pretende culpar a otros por los errores y vicios en lo que usted introdujo a su hermana, porque mis clientes tienen que pagar por que usted haya descuidado a su hermana en más de una ocasión, demostró no ser una buena persona, porque viene ahora hacerse la víctima―me acuso y me desmorone

―Yo amaba a mi hermana, yo también estaba metida en ese maldito vicio, como podía juzgarla o decirle que estaba mal lo que hacía, si yo misma lo hice, la semana que ella no estuvo en el departamento pensé que estaba con su novio, ella frecuentemente se quedaba con él, no sabía que Andrew o Mimet la tenían―dije casi histéricamente

Cuando mi abogado me interrogo, también fue duro y puedo decir que hasta cruel, pero sabía que esa era la única forma de interrogatorio, sabía que era la única manera de que Mimet y Andrew pagaran por lo que le habían hecho a Mina.

Me sorprendió ver a Peruru ahí, testificando como había sido mi recuperación y como había intentado suicidarme, cuando el conto esa parte vi como Darien miraba a mis padres y a los suyos con odio, mi madre rompió el llanto nuevamente, mientras que mi padre no levanto su vista.

El juicio duro 2 semanas, cuando dieron el veredicto de culpable, sentí mi alma volver a mi cuerpo, sentí que le había hecho justicia a mi hermanita, aunque toda la vida me sentiría culpable de su muerte.

Mimet estaba tan histérica por la necesidad de las drogas que juraría que se lo perdió todo hasta que la declararon culpable a 40 años en la cárcel por homicidio y cómplice en violación

Y Andrew todo el tiempo se la paso gritando y riendo como loco, el juez se dio cuenta que él ya había perdido todo rastro de conciencia así que lo declaró culpable pero el llevaría su sentencia en un hospital mental.

―Bueno señores― dijo el juez ―no me queda más que decir que toda decisión buena o mala trae consecuencias y en este caso, ellos son culpables por homicidio pero sin duda ustedes también tienen culpa por no estar al pendiente de su familia, como por meter a una niña en esto, no son exceptos. Desafortunadamente no tengo pruebas de eso salvo el testimonio de la Srta. Domínguez y el Sr. Furuhata que no es muy confiable por su estado pero veo que ahora todos son personas de bien y espero que así sigan, si han estado limpios por tres años dudo que vuelvan a recaer; de todos modos quiero que una vez cada dos meses se hagan una prueba de sangre al menos hasta que los niños sean mayores de edad, el doctor Artemis Chiba les practicara el estudio y me lo entregara personalmente si alguno llega a recaer aunque sea una vez, les quitare su licencia para trabajar y a sus hijos y los enviare con una persona competente dentro de su propia familia. Así que espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir― pego con su mazo en el estrado y todos nos levantamos para salir.

Darien llego hasta mí y me abrazo tan fuerte como si se le fuera a ir la vida.

―Estoy bien cielo, solo tengo algo que hacer para olvidarnos de todo esto y ser felices, para cerrar el círculo―

―¿Y que es amor?―

―Ten….go tengo que despedirme de mi hermana, no lo he podido hacer y quiero verla―

―Nosotros vamos contigo―dijeron Hotaru y Lita al mismo tiempo abrazadas de sus parejas quienes asintieron.

Cuando salimos mis padres y los de Darien se unieron a nosotros, salimos en diferentes autos hacia el cementerio.

Antes de llegar Darien se paró en una florería, igual que todos al llegar al cementerio nos encaminamos a la tumba de mi hermana.

Todos formamos un circulo alrededor tenía una tumba grabada muy bonita que mando hacerle supongo que mis padres, cuando leí la inscripción se me cerro la garganta

_**Mina**__** Tsukino amada hija y hermana**_

_**1991-2009**_

_**Siempre te amaremos hija tanto como a tu hermana**_

_**Ella es luz tu eres amor**_

_**Ella es fuerte tu eres invencible**_

_**Dios quiso recoger a uno de sus Ángeles pero nos dejo otro**_

_**Te pedimos que la cuides y la ayudes a salir adelante para que**_

_**Regrese con nosotros con bien y sana tu como un gran ángel que eres la traerás de vuelta con tu fuerza y amor**_

_**Te amamos jamás te olvidaremos **_

_**Tus padres y tu hermana que te adora**_

Me acerque más a la tumba de mi hermana y por fin dije todo lo que había guardado tres años, por fin las lágrimas que me había tragado tres años saldrían

_Mina__ no sé por dónde empezar, solo sé que te debo una disculpa por haberte descuidado; no voy a mentirte estaba tan sumida en mis cosas que al no verte esa semana no le tome importancia simplemente no me di cuenta que estabas mal, jamás me voy a perdonar por eso en toda mi vida, nunca me voy a perdonar haber hecho lo que hice y lo que te hice. Es verdad todas nuestras decisiones traen consecuencias y mi decisión en ese entonces fue no hacerte caso y mira ahora ya no estas con nosotros __Mina,__ aunque viva mil años no me lo voy a perdonar. Lo siento __Mina,__ lo siento no me bastara la vida para perdonarme―_caí de rodillas llorando en su tumba, solo sentía las convulsiones de mi cuerpo por el llanto no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero nadie me movió de donde estaba solo sentía la mano de Darien en la espalda dándome apoyo por fin pude hablar aunque seguía llorando.

_Te prometo __Mina__ que saldré adelante sin importar que jamás volveré a drogarme ni a emborracharme jamás __Mina,__ pienso abrir un centro de ayuda para todas las personas que lo necesite; llevara tu nombre hermanita y te prometo que tratare que tu historia no se repita, tienes mi palabra que saldré adelante sabes tienes un sobrino que se llama __Endimión__ él me ha ayudado a no recaer, el me enseño que en la vida existe más que las drogas que el alcohol que puedes ser feliz con una simple sonrisa créeme __Mina,__ el me lleno de vida una vida que pensé perdería cuando me entere que ya no estabas con nosotros pero ahora te pido que nos cuides a todos, te necesitamos y te extrañamos pero ahora eres un dulce ángel que nos ayudaras a salir adelante te prometo que no dejare que el caiga en eso, sabrá nuestra historia y sabrá la tuya. Lamento no haber venido antes pero tenía miedo ahora solo hay dolor pero también pasara, tu recuerdo siempre estará presente entre nosotros y te doy mi palabra de hermana que esa vida desenfrenada en la que vivimos quedara en el pasado y hare todo lo que está en mi mano para ser feliz con mi esposo, mi hijo y mis amigas no doy nada por sentado pero luchare contra todo y todos para ser feliz por ti hermana por nosotros―_

―Por nosotros― dijo Darien hincándose junto a mí y abrazándome, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero nadie se fue ni nos interrumpió.

Cuando me pude tranquilizar levente mi rostro para ver a mis amigos, todos tenían la cara roja e hinchada de llorar, vi a Luna y Artemis que la tenía abrazada y estaban igual que nosotros.

Vi por primera vez a mis padres que estaban abrazados y llorando todavía me levante tambaleándome camine hacia ellos y solo los abrace, ellos no me olvidaron se veía claramente en la inscripción solo querían hacerme entender y lo consiguieron tal vez si hubiera tenido su apoyo no hubiera salido adelante tal vez no sería la madre que soy y tal vez estaría también con Mina, me dieron sin saber el mejor regalo: luchar por la vida para ser una mejor persona y no lo entendí hasta hoy, porque tenemos que pasar por una tragedia para abrir los ojos porque no podemos ser conscientes de lo que hacemos hasta que el dolor nos supera jamás me lo perdonare pero luchare contra todo por ser feliz y así poderme olvidar de la vida desenfrenada que viví y ser feliz con lo que me rodea mi familia.

**Fin**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Bueno esta historia llego a su fin después de años, no sé si todavía sigan las personas que leyeron la historia cuando la comencé a publicar en fin.**

**Gracias a aquellas personas que siguieron esta historia hasta el final, eso sí nos seguiremos viendo con Madre Sustituta la cual pienso enfocarme de momento. **

**Tengo planeado subir otras historias más esas le someteré a votación, eso lo hare más adelante cuando Madre sustituta este un poco avanzadao casi terminada, ya que en esta historia los caps son un poco largos y el andarlos revisando me toma tiempo, porque estoy recibiendo comentarios acerca de que me estoy equivocando con los nombres. **

**A pesar de que me tarde en terminarla bien como mencione anteriormente yo nunca dejo una historia o adapt sin terminar, puede que me tarde pero eso es debido a mis estudios, además de que tengo otras asuntos por los cuales debo prestarles atención.**

**Las de mi auditoria ya tengo algo escrito, pero hasta que las tenga avanzadas las volveré a re-subir. **

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que a pesar de que me tardo en actualizar siempre me hacen saber con sus cometarios y se hacen presentes en ellos. **

**Nos vemos en las actualizaciones.**


End file.
